


Heroes Unite

by prettybbychim



Series: Making Dreams Reality [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandonment, Abusive Relationships, Aliases, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Celebrities, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Hospitals, Injury, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Monsters, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Suicide Attempt, Superpowers, Victim Blaming, Virtual Reality, hidden identities, original video game, originally started as a maze runner/sword art online fanfiction but evolved into an original work, tags updated as chapters are uploaded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 82,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybbychim/pseuds/prettybbychim
Summary: the newest development in VR technology.enter a world as tangible as real life.solve puzzles and battle unimaginable monsters.make your dreams reality.They played for an escape. Away from the toxicity of life. But they took their minds. And gave them something new. They were forced to play. It’s the only way to escape. Simply because someone decided to make their dreams reality.
Series: Making Dreams Reality [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567372
Comments: 47
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**042720 – 1755**

She stared at the computer screen, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, tongue hanging out of the corner of her mouth. 

Small ones and zeroes floated on the screen in straight lines, the faint green light illuminated her fingertips as they danced on the keyboard in the light deprived room. 

Coding was hard, especially if it was to be something as advanced as this. She didn’t want anyone to help her create it, but her patience was wearing thin and she _did_ have a vast amount of scientists, technicians, and hackers willing to step in if help was ever needed, though it never was. 

The product needed to be out for the public in a short few days, but alas, there was always some sort of problem in the design. If this was to work, it needed to be flawless; there was no room for error. 

Her fingertips left the keyboard for a brief moment, only for her to crack her knuckles. Almost immediately did her fingers return to the frantic typing. She stretched her head to the left, cracking the tendons in her neck, but that didn’t help with the growing pain in her upper back. Staring at a computer screen for hours on end does that to a person. 

There was a knock on the door. She rolled her eyes, but ignored the intruder. She _specifically_ told everyone that she shouldn’t be disturbed. _Someone’s going to be fired tomorrow_ , she thought. 

Another knock, softer this time, more tentative. 

“ _What_ ? _”_ She barked. She didn’t even take her eyes off the screen. 

“My sincerest apologies for bothering you, ma’am,” the thick English accent traveled through the locked door. “I was curious if I could head to mine? I have an interview scheduled for tonight. But if my presence is still needed here -”

“Go.” 

“Alright, thank you, ma’am.” Then the disturbance was gone. Good. She needed more time, and that English guinea pig of her’s would only get in the way. She’d test on him more the next day, but for now, she had more important things to take care of.

She had a phone call scheduled in a few hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**042520 – 2148**

The heavy bass rocked through the room, booming out of the speakers and bursting my eardrums with every pounding note. I stood in the far corner of the room, watching the dancing bodies bump into each other through blinding multi-colored strobe lights. While some danced, others drank that foul smelling beverage. My arms crossed against my chest, I heaved a sigh. 

Parties have never been my thing. They’re too loud with all the voices and people. I’ve never felt comfortable in my skin, awkward talking to people I don’t know and awkward in my movements. Always felt so many judging eyes on me, no matter what I was doing. There was no way I would go out and dance like the rest of these people if I couldn’t handle the pressure of being first in line at the food table. 

I didn’t want to be here at all. And I wouldn’t have been if things had gone the way they were supposed to. 

Simply put, I was tricked. I was promised a small, intimate gathering - quiet and calm and surrounded by close friends. Snacks and video games and _legal beverages for someone my age._

I don’t even know why I trusted my friend - were they even my friend? - when they promised I would have a good time. The friends he told me he invited weren’t even _my_ close friends, they were _his_. Random kids he was close to and ones that were gonna make me feel like the outsider of the group because they all knew each other. 

A wicked taste formed at the back of my throat at the thought - the thought of him, at the thought of the whispers that would’ve been shared behind my back. 

If I thought a small party was going to be that bad, I didn’t want to stick around for large party. Everything’s worse, everything’s heightened. More people, more friends, more voices and whispers and laughs and eyes-

I had to get out. 

I pushed myself off the wall, heading for the front door. 

What was I going to tell my parents? When I came home smelling of alcohol?

What would my sister think? The one who had never done anything wrong - not a single bad bone in her body. She’d think I’d finally fallen off the deep end. 

Or my brother? Rebellion simmered just above the surface. He’d think it was okay to party all night long underage and lie to his parents about where he was going. 

It wasn’t right. 

It wasn’t my intention to deceive my parents or _anyone_. 

I was deceived myself. 

Why was the air suddenly so suffocating? Was it from all the people crammed into this house, the sway of their bodies and the sweat on their skin? 

A body came at me out of nowhere, skin hot and laughing pulsing in my ears. I stumbled, but found the strength to push them off, muttering an apology under my breath as I kept heading towards freedom - that blessed front door. 

And when I finally made it through, the wood of the door shockingly cool to the touch, I let out a sob of relief, fresh air burning my lungs, but tasting oh so sweet. I shivered involuntarily at the sudden influx of temperature, having been burning up inside the house and met with the crisp air of April outside. 

I could finally breathe again. 

I felt faint, but relieved. My feet mindlessly took me down the sidewalk. I wasn’t very sure were I was, I just knew I wanted to get as far away from that house as possible, as far as from _him_ as I could ever get. 

Tears burned at the back of my eyes. I thought I had made a friend - a true, real friend. 

But I guess good things never last. 

He lied to me. Deceived me into thinking it was going to be a small gathering, not an all-out party with strobe lights and towering speakers and pounding music. What if the cops had shown up? What would’ve happened then? I was two-years-too-young to be anywhere near a party like that, no cop would believe me if I told them the truth. 

And the moment more people started showing up and alcohol passed around and joints lit, he abandoned me in there. He disappeared into the wall of dancers. 

_She said to me: ‘forget what you thought ‘cause good girls are bad girls that haven’t been caught’_

I jumped, startled out of my thoughts by my phone incessantly ringing in my back pocket. My fingers shook as I reached for it, already knowing who was calling by the ringtone I had set. 

“Bonjour. Qu’est-ce que vous besoin?” I sighed into the device. 

_“Marie,”_ my best friend’s voice traveled through the phone, the comfort and familiarity of her voice already settling my nerves. _”English, please. Not everyone speaks French.”_

“I’m too frustrated to speak in English.” 

_“Uh, oh. What happened?”_

“Well, you know that boy I had been hanging out with?” 

_“....Yeah”_

“He invited me to his place.” 

_“And you accepted?”_ The shock was evident in her voice. And she had every right to be surprised - it's not everyday I go to a boy’s house, especially alone. 

“Yeah. Well, he said there’d be a small group of friends there, four people at most.” I continued down the dark street, keeping an eye out for any potential kidnappers. You could never be too cautious. (And no one would even be able to hear my screams, considering my ex-friend is blaring something no one should even consider music that could wake up residents in Australia.)

 _“What did your parents say?”_

“Once he explained to them that there would be adult supervision, and after a long convincing conversation with my dad, they said it’d be fine if I went.” 

_“What’s so bad about that?”_

I sighed, wiping the sleep and gloominess from my eyes with the palm of my hand. “He tricked me.” 

_“Tricked you? How?”_

“As I said, he told me it’d be three to four people; even told that straight to my parents’ face. When I arrived, there were three people, four including me. Then more started to arrive and then a full out party emerged.” 

_“....I have a feeling there’s more.”_

“There was alcohol. Yeah, there were adults, like he promised there’d be. But those adults weren’t parents or legal guardians. They were college dropouts ready to party.” I paused a moment to look down both sides of the road when I came to an intersection. Seeing nothing, I crossed the road. “I was invited to a 21+ party while I’m only 19. I don’t even think he’s old enough to be throwing a party like that. **”**

_“Did you say goodbye to him?”_

“No, why would I? He lied to me. He doesn’t deserve a goodbye. I’m just walking out and never looking back.” 

_“I think you should say goodbye.”_

“Why?” 

_“Closure. You’ve always needed closure when people just leave.”_

“Yeah, and?”

 _“He’s your ride home.”_

I barked a laugh. “Very funny. I tried to get him to take me home but obviously that didn’t work out very well. I’m walking.” 

_“You’re walking all the way home?”_

“Yeah.” I didn’t mean for it to come out so glum. But even if I’m pissed at this boy, walking home by myself suddenly sounded very lonely. 

_“Stay where you are. I’m coming to get you.”_

“You don’t need to do that. You’re at work! I’m fine walking by myself.” Why do I do this? Lie to myself and to others. I wanted her to pick me up, I truly didn’t want to trudge home in the dark and the cold, but ...I didn’t want to put her through all the trouble. 

_“It’s getting late anyway!. I can finish my project tomorrow. You need a car and a friend. Maybe some ice cream. I’ll pick you up.”_

°°°

It wasn’t even twenty minutes later when Lillian was pulling up next to the curb in the red mustang her family got her for graduation. I shook my head, chuckling lightly. It never ceased to amaze me how different her family could be from mine. Lillian had her own car while I didn’t. Usually, my sister or my mother had the car, but when I did have the fortune of driving a vehicle, it was the family minivan. 

“Care to join?” Lillian called out to me. Her hands were still on the wheel but she was leaning over towards the open passenger window. With a small grunt of appreciation, I opened the car door and hopped in. After I buckled my seatbelt, Lillian put the car into ignition and started driving towards who knows where. 

“So...” I began quietly. Lillian glanced over at me, features crinkled with concern. 

I wanted to talk about the problem - the boy who shall not be named - but really, all I wanted to do was cry now. I felt so weak getting so emotional over some dumb boy. But I thought I had made a friend. But maybe all I needed was to hear his side of the story? Maybe he didn’t mean for it to turn out the way it did, for all those people to show up and take over? 

The other part of me wanted to march right back to his house and give him a good punch across the face. 

“I believe ice cream was mentioned.”

“Your love for ice cream never ceases to amaze me.” Lillian rolled her eyes playfully. “So am I taking you home?”

“Can I stay at your place?”

“Don’t you have to ask your parents first?” 

I sighed. “I guess I’ll call them.” I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and opened my contacts. “They’ll probably think I’m lying so I can stay the night with that stupid boy...” I muttered before I pushed on my mom’s contact.

It rang once.

_“Marie?”_

“Hey, mom.”

_“Are you okay? You said you wouldn’t call unless something went wrong.”_

“No, no. Nothing went wrong. Don’t worry!” I reassured, lying straight through my teeth. Lillian groaned next to me. “I was just wondering if I could spend the night with Lillian?”

_“Lillian came to the little hangout?”_

“No, Ashton wasn’t able to bring me home so Lillian picked me up.” I didn’t exactly _lie_ \- just withheld the most important parts of the truth. But hey, I finally willed myself to say the jerk’s name. Progress, I guess? 

_“Oh, okay._ ”

“You don’t believe me,” I sighed, internally groaning.

“I wouldn’t...” Lillian whispered so my mom wouldn’t hear. 

_“No, no. I believe you.”_

“No you don’t,” I pressed. “I can tell. You do that thing with your voice when you don’t believe me.”

_“What thing?”_

“You know how you’re supposed to talk out of your mouth? When you don’t believe me, you talk more with your throat.”

_“That doesn’t even make sense.”_

“Yeah, it does. Now, can I please spend the night with Lillian?”

_“Wouldn’t Alex like to go, too?”_

It took all of my willpower not to scoff. Can I not spend the night at a friend’s without my sister to chaperone? “Yeah, she’d probably want to come, but she’s probably working right now. It’s only for the night; I think we can make arrangements later so Alex can come.”

_“Okay, then I guess it’s alright. You need clothes?”_

“No, I think I can borrow some of Lillian’s.”

_“Okay. I love you.”_

“Love you too. Bye.”

 _“By–”_ I hit the end call button before she could finish. I felt kind of guilty afterwards but I didn’t think she’d really notice. 

“So, off to my place!” Lillian proclaimed. “I don’t think you’ve seen my new apartment, have you?”

“Nope. You’ve been so busy with work, _ew._ ’ 

“I’m sorry I have bills to pay and don’t leech off my parents-”

“Hey!”

°°°

“I still can’t believe you made me pay.”

I hummed around the spoon in my mouth, wiggling around impatiently as Lillian unlocked her front door. “Do you see me carrying a wallet?” I giggled. “Plus you offered.”

“I did not offer to pay!”

“You know, in France, when someone invites you to something, it’s just custom for the inviter to pay for the invitee. Unless the invitee offers to pay, then the invitee might just pay.”

“I don’t care what goes down in France; we’re in America, sweetheart. You can pay for your own damn ice cream.” 

“Rude,” I grumbled as I tried to contain my laughter. 

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Lillian inserted the key into the lock, before pushing the door open. She led me inside, directing me to the living room. “I would tell you that you could put your bag in my room, you know, if you had a bag.” She flicked the light switch on.

I laughed lightly, mesmerized by Lillian’s new place. Scarlet paint covered the walls, unpainted dark mahogany wood decorated the trim; a white couch adorned with a few white throw pillows designed with yellow flowers sat against the wall to my right. A mahogany table stood next to the couch – a lamp with a crystal base and a lamp shade with the same flowers as the pillows sat on top of the table. A few cardboard boxes sat in the corner of the room.

“You like?” Lillian nearly squealed. I startled at the sudden outburst.

I nodded frantically. ”It’s beautiful.”

“Thanks! It’s not entirely finished yet, along with the rest of the apartment. Obviously there are still boxes left to unpack.” She gestured to the boxes stuffed in the corner with a wide sweep of her arms. “I was actually kind of hoping you could paint one of your famous trees on the wall behind the couch.”

I nodded once again, smiling widely. “Yeah, I’d love to! I think it’d look perfect with the flower theme you have going on here!”

“So you really like it? You’re not just saying that?”

“No, no, no! I love it!” I promised. “I mean, you get the reddish brown brick from the outside to come in to see more shades of red. Personally, I think it ties in very nicely!”

“Oh, good!” Lillian sighed a breath of relief. “I wasn’t entirely sure about the whole setup.”

“Dude, I don’t know what you’re worrying about! It’s perfect!” I told her. “If I was told to design this room, it wouldn’t even come close to how beautiful this is, even if there isn’t much here yet.” 

“Awe, shucks, you’re making me blush,” Lillian joked, heading towards a doorway in the far left corner. “You thirsty?” 

“No, I’m good. Thanks, though.”

“No prob. I’m just going to get some water and then I have a surprise for you!” Lillian disappeared into the other doorway. I plopped onto the couch, admiring the different view I got of the room from a different standpoint. 

A light flickered on in the next room, then the soft pop as the fridge opened and the following one as it closed. 

Lillian came bounding back into the living room, a water bottle in hand. She rushed towards me with a wide grin on her face, and she gripped my hand and yanked me off the couch, dragging me out the living room, down a short hallway and into a room at the end. It happened all so quickly that I didn’t have time to process that I was being pushed into the room and thrown onto the bed in the corner. 

“Close your eyes!” Lillian commanded with a giggle. I smiled and reluctantly covered my eyes with my hands. Once she was positive I couldn’t see anything, I heard the quiet squeak of a door and some rustling to the right of me. A few grumbles, sighs, ‘not it’s and giggles later, Lillian told me I could look. I rolled my eyes as I dropped my hands. 

My eyes widened in excitement automatically as they took in the big white box in her arms. The big, bright orange letters spelling _Heroes Unite_ and the smaller black letters spelling _NetGear_. My hands instinctively covered my mouth to hide the oncoming scream.

“Okay, before you get too excited,” Lillian started, “I’m just going to say that this isn’t yours.”

Ignoring what she said, my question came out breathless, “How did you get this?” 

Lillian carefully heaved the box onto her bed. “Phew, that’s heavy,” she announced, wiping nonexistent sweat off her forehead. “So, I got this new job, as you already know. I’m now working with MDR, _Making Dreams Reality_. The creators of this beauty right here!” She patted the box proudly, and then proceeded to lean her weight on it.

“But, but...how...why...?” I scrambled for words, scooting closer to the box. I carefully placed my hand on it, as if just breathing on it would shatter the thing I’ve wanted for, like, ever.

“Okay, I can see you’re a little confused. I mean, I would be too. I don’t even have a high ranking job in the company yet so why in the world would I have this? And no, I did not steal it.” Lillian cleared her throat and plopped on the bed next to me. “As you already know, the game, _Heroes Unite_ , is coming out in four short days. But my bosses are worried if it’s truly ready to go out on the market just yet. So, to help with their problem, someone high-up decided all the staff members should test out the game and present all the flaws they find in a few days. I haven’t gotten to talk to you much lately so I never got the chance to tell you that I have this. I’ve had it for nearly three days. You’ve been so busy with the-one-who-must-not-be-named that it never came up in the short conversations we’ve had. 

“So, in conclusion, I have to give this back tomorrow but maybe because you have a knack for details, and your brother knows many things about computers since he works on them for a living, maybe, just maybe, you could take a look at it for me? Tell me any potential flaws that you see?”

°°°

After failing to keep calm and almost madly saying yes to Lillian’s offer, we both agreed it would be best to look at the NetGear in the morning. Not only does my brain work better before the afternoon, but Lillian made a good point by saying that I’ve had a rough day and sleep would do me some good. Begrudgingly, I agreed. But it’s true; I’d make better observations after a good night’s sleep. 

Lillian pulled some pajamas out of her drawers for me to wear. It took a little while to find some clothes that fit and were comfortable enough to sleep in since Lillian was moderately smaller than me. She ended up throwing an oversized shirt out of a box she found at my head, telling me to wear it or I’d have to sleep naked. 

After slipping the shirt on quickly, I headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Lillian entered the bathroom a short while after, a toothbrush in hand.

“I knew I had an extra somewhere. It was just a matter of finding it,” she said. I smiled gratefully and took the toothbrush. Lillian opened a cupboard, taking out some toothpaste. She handed it over. “Here you go.”

“Thanks.”

Lillian plopped down on the closed toilet seat and watched me as I began my ‘pre-brush ritual.’ I turned on the sink, watered the dry brush, applied the toothpaste, and finished off with wetting toothbrush under the facet. Lillian chuckled; she always found my pre-brushing hilarious and maybe a little bit ridiculous even though I know there are other people in the world who do the exact same thing as me. I plopped the brush in my mouth and brushed.

“So,” Lillian began after a few seconds of silence. I tried to hold back my sigh - I knew what was coming and I really didn’t want to talk or think about it. “Do you want to talk about it?”

My heart rapidly picked up pace. “About what?” I asked calmly even though I was freaking out on the inside. 

“You know...Ashton.”

I spat the toothpaste-saliva mixture in the sink. “Oh, yeah. That turd bucket? No.” I turned the sink on, washing the remaining toothpaste out of my mouth. 

Without even looking, I knew Lillian rolled her eyes. “You have to talk sometime, Marie. You can’t keep quiet forever. You know that, right? 

“Yeah, yeah. I know. Later though, I promise.”

“Good.” She stood abruptly. “I’m going to get the bed ready.” Then she was leaving the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. 

Internally, I sighed, relieved she bought my fib. We both knew I wouldn't talk later. I didn't necessarily like talking about my feelings in general. It was so unlike Lillian to give up the topic so easily. 

I placed the toothbrush on the porcelain sink and rinsed my mouth out more thoroughly. Splashing some water on my face, I sighed at the reflection I saw in the mirror - at the dark circles under my eyes and the paleness of my skin. When was the last time I had a full night’s sleep? I had spent countless hours up at night talking to Ashton, leaving little time left to get in a healthy amount of sleep. God, I spent so many hours in front of my computer playing video games with him too. How many hours did I waste doing that? How many hours did I waste texting him in the dark hours of the night?

I shook my head out of my thoughts, taking a step back. It wouldn’t do any good moping about all this. 

“Hey, Marie! Come out here!” Lillian’s excited call scared the heebie-jeebies out of me. The water splashed back into the sink and onto the floor as I let out a small shriek, jumping back. “You’ll want to see this!” 

I ran my hand through my hair and blew out a shaky breath. I looked at the floor and the sink counter. Not a lot of water. Good. “Okay! I’ll be right out!” I snatched a hand towel from the rack on the wall and proceeded to wipe all the water I spilled. I threw the towel in the basket in the corner.

“Marieeee! C’mon!” 

“I’m coming!” I looked in the mirror one last time to smooth down my hair mussed up hair. Opening the bathroom door, I stepped into her bedroom. “What is it?” I asked. 

Lillian was sitting on her bed, the television remote in her hand, bouncing excitedly up and down on the bed. 

“What? What is it?”

“Thomas. TV. Sit. Now,” she commanded, patting the bed next to her.

“Thomas?” I breathed. “ _The_ Thomas?”

“Yup!” Lillian squealed. “And guess what? He’s talking about the game!”

“Oh my gosh, I have to see this!” I squeaked, darting over to the bed and plopping down next to Lillian, the bed bouncing under the two of us. 

I turned my attention to the TV hanging on the wall.

 _“...Let’s have a big round of applause for the great and powerful, Sly Murray!”_ The live studio audience clapped as the celebrity waved, bowed over-dramatically, and left the stage. _“Alright, as I said earlier this evening,”_ the particular Late Night Show host continued, _“we’re having a series of mega stars join us on stage to answer some of your questions, and join in on any crazy antics I may or may not have planned for tonight._

_“Alright, so far we’ve talked to the lovely Marta Leocadia, and the fabulous Ji-Yeong Shirou, and not to mention Wes Montana and Destiny Kimberlee. We’ve just finished up with Sly Murray and now we’re onto the next popular celeb of the night. Give an enormous round of applause to the boy who never ages, the Olympic swimmer of the Fountain of Youth: Thomas Sangster!”_

My heart fluttered in my chest when the sandy blonde haired boy walked out, waving to the crowd in the studio, gorgeous smile on display for all. He took a seat on the couch next to the host’s mahogany desk.

I sighed internally. All I could ever wish for is to see him in person; hear that amazing English accent without it being altered by headphones or TV speakers. Probably embrace him in a warm hug, basking in his (rumored) strawberry fragrance. 

Thomas and the host shook hands before the usual “how are you doing” came out. They both chatted for a little while; mostly exchanging their synonyms for the word “good.”

 _“Okay, Thomas let’s just get down to it,_ ” the host began. _“You have been recently been working with MDR – Making Dreams Reality, right?”_

_“Correct,”_ Thomas answered, nodding. _“All the rumors can now finally be put to rest.”_

_“So, from my knowledge, which isn’t extensive, you were helping build a video game with MDR. But before you tell us a little bit about that, why don’t we talk about the game first.”_

_“Well.”_ Thomas paused to think, starting his nervous habit of rubbing his hands together. _“It’s a very complex game. It requires a lot of mental stimulation, a lot of brainpower, a lot of thinking. I won’t get down to the nitty gritty details but you get full submersion into the game. You get to play the characters as if you are actually there, living that life. The way it works is kind of amazing, very complicated to explain though. It’s similar to the way you can create scenarios in your head by using your imagination. You’re just lying there in bed, doing literally nothing, not moving your fingers or anything, but you can create moving pictures, and see them in your mind’s eye in a way that no one but you can see the story taking place. That’s a basic description of how it works. It's what we compare it to.”_

 _“Care to elaborate on that a little more?”_ The host leaned on his desk. 

_“Well, I don’t know much ‘bout it, honestly I don’t understand much of it, but you have to wear this gear to play the game. It’s pretty much just a headset, nothing more, nothing less. It’s called the NetSet.”_

_“NetSet? As in net and set?”_

_“Yes. Like, Internet and headset. All you have to do is power it on and slip it on your head. The computer inside will do the rest,”_ said Thomas. _“As I said ‘bout creating scenarios in your head: the NetSet will, not to put it lightly, render you unconscious. In the simplest of terms, it will project an image in your mind, like a projector. I don’t know how it does it, frankly I’ve tried to find out, but it exceeds my mental capacity. You’ll have to ask someone more informed on the subject. I have a colleague who would be happy to burst your brains in explanation.”_

_“Okay, you can give me their name and number after the show. Thanks for trying to explain though.”_

_“Any time.”_

_“Okay, let’s keep the ball rolling here. What was your role in the design process? What were you actually helping with?”_

_“Designing, just to put it simply. I designed the map, the world, which the players will explore and live in. I also had the chance of designing the obstacles the players will be facing. But of course, I didn't work alone. I had an amazing team helping me the whole way.”_

_“What made you want to design the world’s map? What made you want to team up with MDR?”_

_“I’ve always loved design. I’ve loved to draw and sketch since a very young age. I’m not really doing much with acting at the moment, and MDR was offering, so I decided to give it a chance and try it out for a little while. I was more than surprised when they hired me.”_

_“Change is always a good thing,”_ the host said. “ _So, back to the game. What exactly did you design? I’m not talking about you designing the map, but can you explain to us what the map looked like?”_

 _“Honestly, I’m not allowed to tell. I’m not allowed to give out that information. The point of the game is for players to figure it out themselves. To find the objective and complete it without someone telling them what to do or, in some cases, how to do it,”_ Thomas explained. _“Most video games out there have some character act as a mentor. They guide the gamers where they’re supposed to go, and give them tips on what they should do. But in Heroes Unite, the map is wide and almost endless. You choose your own path. You choose what should be done and how. The objective is for the players to figure out what to do, not have someone tell them what to do and how to do it. It’s like an adventure, creating a story of your own. You find out what the problem is and you find out how to fix it yourself. That’s really all that I’m allowed to disclose.”_

_“Okay. Now, are there any tips or tricks you would like the gamers to know before they play this game?”_

_“I would say, yeah, I would say to be careful. Just be careful. You never know what’s waiting for you around the corner. I’m not allowed to say much, as I said earlier, but I am, gladly, allowed to warn you that when your avatar is injured in the game, all science comes into play and you feel it too. You won’t get the physical injury but you will feel the impact, the aftermath, of that injury.”_ He paused for a moment. _“I would also suggest bringing a group of friends with you. It will, I promise, be more enjoyable and definitely easier if you bring your “squad” along.”_

 _“Thank you, Thomas,”_ said the host with a smile. _“Those are wonderful tips. I wish you would say more.”_

 _“Oh, me too.”_ He laughed. _“I have all this information in my brain and I’m not allowed to share it to the world. It’s literally killing me.”_

_“Oh, I bet it would. Is there anything else you’d like to mention?”_

_“No, I don’t believe so...oh, wait! Yes...I warn you to lie down when you play the game. Do not be upright. Or when you’re submerged into the game, you’ll fall over. And we do not need any physical injuries.”_

°°°

Lillian had passed out on her bed a little while after the interview finished. I didn’t feel tired at all so I continued to watch the show, but no matter how much I tried, I couldn’t concentrate on it. 

Maybe it was because I wasn’t pretty enough that Ashton decided to bail. Maybe because he knew I didn’t feel entirely confident in my own skin that he decided it was time to find someone who was. Maybe if I’d been more like Lillian – the outgoing, fun, and loud friend, who doesn’t get pushed around easily – he wouldn’t have lied to me. Maybe if I had Lillian’s perfect complexion or unblemished skin. Maybe…

“Marie?”

The sound of my name startled me half to death. I looked over to see Lillian, who somehow made it under the blankets, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. “Are you crying?” She asked.

My hands shot up to my eyes and sure enough, as I dug my knuckles into my sleep-deprived eyes, I noticed the wetness. I hadn’t even realized-

“Oh, uh, no,” I scrambled for an excuse. “My eye is just watering. It’s been doing that a lot recently. You know, allergies and all.”

“Oh, okay.” I could tell she didn’t believe me but I was thankful she didn’t push it. I mean, who would want to explain to someone that their legally adult friend still has childish insecurities? “Well, why don’t you try and get some sleep?”

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea,” I agreed, wiping the salt from my skin. 


	3. Chapter 3

**050120 – 0631**

The sun had just started to peak over the horizon. My butt ached from sitting on the concrete of the mall’s parking lot, having been sat there for three days straight, on the beginning of what was the fourth. I was in line for Heroes Unite. Lillian had dropped me off at the mall on the morning of April 28th while she was on her way to work. Today, she was scheduled to arrive in about thirty minutes to bring breakfast for me, like she had been doing for the past three days. 

The line for the game stretched virtually as far as the eye could see. To my right, the line was extremely long, leading all the way to the entrance of the one store in the mall that was to sell game. The line to my left was a different story...there was no line. There hadn’t been ever since I’d arrived, which made me worry I’d gotten here too late. 

Most had been camping over for over a week or more, but I couldn’t possibly have enough free time to do that. 

The game was coming out today, so if there wasn’t suddenly a big wave of people lining up after me, then there was a very slim chance I’d be part of the group who’s getting it today. I’d have to wait for the next truck load to bring the shipment of NetSets. But that would most likely be next week, or if there wasn’t a large enough demand, maybe next _month_. 

Letting out a disgruntled sigh, I shuffled around to find a more comfortable position. Most people around me were sleeping, something I _still_ hadn’t done in a long while. I’d fallen asleep for maybe an hour or two the night of The Party, but for the days after that, it’d been one long sleepless night for me. 

I squirmed a little more in my spot, my butt going numb. If only I had brought a chair. I picked up the book that Lillian gave me on one of her trips here off the ground. I flipped through the pages but found no interest in reading it again. I settled on reading the synopsis for the millionth time. 

Honestly, sitting in this line for three days without sleeping, has made me think a lot. And quite frankly, I’ve come to terms that I was falling for Ashton. And I loathed that fact. 

I sat the book back down where I left it last, and looked up to find Lillian’s car pulling into the parking lot. Right on cue, my stomach growled. 

After parking her car, Lillian made her way over to me, and lo and behold, she held a box of donuts and the heavenly gift from above: coffee. “Nobody else has come?” She asked.

I stood up and stretched all my tired muscles, being careful not to step off the line of tape on the ground. If I stepped off, I’d have to get out of line and hop back in at the end. But it wasn't like that would change anything. I held my arms out. “What no hug?”

“Sorry, got distracted.” Lillian apologized. She stepped forward with her signature warm smile on her face. 

“No, no. Not you,” I stopped her. “The food!” When her smile turned to the stink eye, I rolled my eyes. “I’m just kidding. Now, come here, you squishable penguin.” Lillian scrunched her nose up and set the box down on the ground, but hugged me nevertheless. It felt so good to have human contact. A nice warm hug helped my aching heart. And butt.

After we pulled apart, I asked, “Do you have to go back to work?”

“Actually, no.” Lillian smiled and plopped down on the ground right next to where I stood. “We were given the day off.”

I sat down next to her, already pulling the box of donuts towards me. “And why’s that?”

“Today's the big release,” she explained. “We were given the day to celebrate and be with our families and enjoy the success of our hard work.”

“And you decided to use your freedom by sitting on the asphalt with me?”

“Well, I figured you might want some company on this ‘marvelous day,’ as you so put it. I mean, you were supposed to be here with Ashton and I figured you would still feel down about that. I thought you might need a good friend today.”

I smiled weakly at the mention of his name. “Thanks…”

°°°

“What do you keep looking at?” I asked, swiveling my head around to search for any familiar faces in the long line behind me. Lillian had been not-so-sneakily glancing at something (or someone) for the past hour.

“It’s nothing,” she replied, looking back down at her phone. By the tone of her voice I could tell for a fact that it was not _nothing_. 

“Just a cute boy you happened to spot?” I joked. I stared at her, excruciating her every movement to see if she really was telling the truth.

“Yep.” 

She’s lying.

I sighed. Might as well get it over with. “Is something bothering you? You know you can tell me, right? I can help you through it. I always have, haven’t I?”

This time it was Lillian’s turn to sigh. She looked up, pushing a lock of hair out of her eyes. “Fine,” she gave in. “I just keep thinking that something's going to go wrong with this game. I don’t want you, or anyone else for that matter, getting hurt.”

“Why do you think something bad is going to happen? I mean, you work with MDR,” I countered. “Surely a game of this magnitude would be checked thoroughly.”

“You’re right,” Lillian agreed. She leaned forward. “But there are some rumors floating around. There’s this room in the way back of the building. It’s always guarded. There’s a retina and thumb scanner. Some say there’s a voice test, too. That’s the room where they test the game, I know that much. For months, they’ve been sending people back there, but none of them have ever come out. I saw some guards wheeling a body out of there one time, covered in a blanket. I heard a lot of the testers have very extensive brain damage as well, and-”

“Lilli,” I interrupted, chuckling a little at her rant. “Those are all rumors, yes? People try to make everything seem worse than it actually is. I’m sure everything is fine.”

“No, Marie! You don’t understand!” She exclaimed. Eyes wide, she grabbed ahold of my shoulders shook me violently. “Thomas went in there!” 

My heart sunk. Thomas went in there? Thomas Sangster? He went in to test the game? But he’s just the designer. What use could he be testing the game?

Maybe he was checking to make sure everything was okay and ready to go with the NetSet? That all the designs looked proper? No, no. That wouldn’t make any sense. They’re already out in stores and they’d have to ship them out days before they’re released. It’s way too late to make last minute changes anyway. What business would he have being in there? More importantly, is he in any danger being in there?

“Marie, it happened a few days ago. There are rumors being passed around,” Lillian said, pulling me from my thoughts. “I heard he snu-” She stopped abruptly. I furrowed my eyebrows has her face fell, void of emotion. 

“Lillian, what’s wrong?” I asked. She glared at something behind me.

“Don’t look behind you.”

I chuckled dryly. “If you tell me not to do something, you know I’m going to want to do it.” I swiveled around, partially hoping and partially dreading seeing a familiar face.

My eyes landed on him. 

He had gotten a haircut. It was shorter than I remembered. His smile was as bright as ever though. Stupid smile, stupid teeth, stupid perfect hair-

I tried turning back before I was spotted, but alas, life isn’t so kind. I gasped as his eyes met mine and then, oh god, Lillian and I were called over and soon, we were reluctantly moving through the line towards them. There would be no point in trying to avoid them. I mean, they spotted us too. No backing out at that point. I prayed fervently that we would be stopped by the people we were cutting in front of. But to my disdain, the majority were either dozed off or not hard-core gamers like I’d hoped. It wasn't like they had a good chance of getting the game either.

We reach them without incident. Sadly.

“Hi, guys… Ladies,” Ashton’s blonde friend greeted us almost awkwardly. Great start, huh. 

“Oh, hi, Luke!” Lillian exclaimed. 

I nudged her arm, keeping my eye on Ashton, the Betrayer, whose gaze was fixed on the pavement. “You two know each other?” 

Lillian nodded, as did her friend “Yeah. We work together. His workstation is right next to mine.”

I forced a smile. “Oh, that’s nice,” I said, trying to sound friendly. I turned to Luke in the nicest way possible. “So, since you work together, one can only assume you have the game already.”

“Oh, yeah. I’m just keeping Ash some company,” Luke replied. “He was supposed to be here with another girl, but that didn’t really work out.” 

_So_. He didn’t even tell his friend about me.

Like that, the conversation between Luke and me ended. In a matter of minutes, Lillian and Luke were off in their own conversation. Leaving me and Ashton to stand in one of the most awkward silences to ever exist in human history. Ashton’s gaze was still fixed on the ground. I didn’t think he’d ever look up, nor did I care if he did or not. I heard him take a deep breath.

“Hi, Marie.”

My head jerked up at the sound of my name to find his gaze already trained on me. 

“Hi, Ashton,” I replied, jaw tight. He smiled, but it didn’t seem so bright now. His bronze eyes didn’t sparkle like they used to. “How are you doing this lovely evening?” I tried to stifle the venom in my voice, but it seeped out anyway. 

He bit the corner of his lip. “Wonderful.” 

“Fantastic,” I muttered, turning away.

°°°

“Why does everything have to happen to me?” I growled, kicking the dumpster hard. I debated punching the dumb thing, but my parents would question my coming home with blood on my knuckles. I struck the dumpster anyway.

“Bad day, huh?”

I whipped around at the sound of his voice. Gritting my teeth, I growled a low, “Ashton.” Definitely not a sign of greeting.

“Woah, chillax a little bit. Will ya?” His hands went up in defense. He shifted his legs closer to the box next to him. The oversized, white box. The box that was supposed to be mine. Or at least I wished it was. “I just wanna talk.”

My fists clenched tighter. My fingernails dug sharply into my palms - if I squeezed any tighter I might even draw blood. “I don’t want to talk. Got that?”

“Marie...”

“Why aren’t you with your new best bud?” I snapped, my words laced with venom. “I’m sure he enjoys your company.”

“He’s getting coffee with Lilli.”

“Why don’t you go join them? You might learn a thing or two about friendship.” It took all the effort in my body to pick up my feet and push past him.

Ashton grabbed my arm before I could get away. “Please,” he begged. “Just please hear me out.”

“Hear you out?” I ripped my arm out of his grasp. “Hear _you_ out? You didn’t seem very keen on talking to me earlier! Let alone, look at me! Who in their right mind would talk to you after the way you treated me?”

“That’s what I wanted to talk about.”

“Oh, yeah? You abandoning me in a party full of crazy teens and childlike adults? You want to talk about that?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Okay, fine. Go right ahead then.”

“Alright. I’m sorry.”

I scoffed. “Yeah, okay, everything’s better now - you said _sorry_.” 

“Marie, please,” he pleaded. He took a step closer. I took one back. He straightened up at my rejection. “I’m trying to be civilized here and you’re making it really difficult.”

“Well, you made it hard when you walked away.”

“And that’s what you’re trying to do now.”

“You can’t walk away from someone who’s already gone.”

“Oh, c’mon, babe...”

“No! Don’t ‘babe’ me! You don’t deserve to give me some nickname, alright?”

Ashton’s frown faded into smirked and took another step towards me. “Babe,” he mocked. I glared at him and he said it again. “Babe.” And again. Each time taking a step forward. Each time setting fire to my veins.

“ _Babe_ ,” he whispered, right next to my ear.

“Stop it now,” I demanded.

“Make me,” he paused. “Babe.” His lips connected with my cheek. He moved, his mouth brushing my skin as he got closer to mine. A shiver ran down my spine, traveling through my legs all the way down to my toes.

My foggy mind cleared.

“No!” I shoved him off. His hands fell from their spot on my waist where I hadn’t even noticed they were before. “No! Don’t! No!” I backed away. My back hitting the dumpster behind me.

Ashton tried grabbing my arm, but I moved too fast for him. “C’mon, Marie!”

“No! No no no! No!” I shrieked. I pushed the palms of my hands against my ears, blocking out every word he was trying to say. I doubted I looked anything close to sane. But I didn’t care. I needed to get away.

As I rushed away I heard him call out to me. Something about the NetSet. Something about giving it to me. Something about my wanting it more.

Bribery.

“No! I don’t want your pity!”


	4. Chapter 4

**050220 – 0323**

The longer I stared, the more the dark threatened to consume me. I wanted it to go away. I wanted it to leave me alone. I squeezed my eyes shut.

The screams rang in my ears.

My sister was lying peacefully on her bed. The crease of frustration on her forehead was no longer there. She was finally having a good night’s sleep.

I couldn’t wake her. She wouldn’t want to be woken. Sleep was something she had trouble finding.

I sat at the end of her bed; the mattress dipped under my weight. My body shook from my stifled sobs. I bit the inside of my cheek and laid my head down on the firm mattress. I squeezed my eyes shut; praying sleep would come as I hugged my legs close to my chest. The horrid images floated back.

I could go back to sleep without her help. Her presence was soothing enough.

**050220 – 0842**

“How’d you sleep last night?” My sister asked, plopping a piece of bacon in the pan. It sizzled in the heated oil. 

“Great,” I lied. 

I had a nightmare. A few nightmares. No, more like a string of them. Each one was more horrid than the previous. Of course, I didn’t want her to know that. She’d worry. Then she’d get irritated that I didn’t wake her. At least I went to her side for comfort. 

But, alas, the nightmares kept coming. The best thing to do to avoid them was, well, putting on a pot of coffee and drowning myself in a book. 

“Mhm,” she hummed. She knew I didn’t sleep. Of course she knew. She guessed everything. The bags under my eyes didn’t mask the problem well either. 

“Alex!” My brother whined from the other room. “Breakfast ready, yet?” I rolled my tired eyes. It’s not like he couldn’t bother to get up and help instead of messing around with one of his newest science projects on the coffee table.

“Almost done, Lucas!” Alex answered. She looked at me from the corner of her eye. “Can you get the plates for me, Marie?” I nodded and went to the cupboard. 

My phone vibrated in my back pocket. 

I set the plates down on the counter for Alex to dish out the food. “Lucas,” I called out as I whipped out my phone. “Breakfast is now served.”

I looked down at the screen in my hand. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189375321@N05/50181773976/in/dateposted-public/)

°°°

“Oh, thank goodness you’re here, Marie!” Lillian exclaimed. She gave me a quick hug before dragging me to her work station. “I need your help!” 

I furrowed my brow in confusion, but allowed her to force me into her office chair. “Okay...what’s up?”

“Alright,” she said, cracking her knuckles. She spoke fast. “We are trying to design a new character for the game. We have a few rough drafts, but the choice needs to be finalized today.” She sucked in a deep breath before continuing. “We’ll be voting for our pick before lunch, and I really need your help to decide. So,” she paused, leaning over to take the mouse and open a file on her computer. Two different sketches of a man popped up on the screen. “Which one do you like more?”

“Which role is this for?” I asked.

“Antagonist.”

I concentrated hard on the two sketches. The first one looked younger than the second. White hair cascaded over thin shoulders, complementing misty eyes. A long, black shirt came almost to the knees. Black tights and tall boots. A sword on his hip completed the look. 

The second one was of a much older man. Wavy, brown hair touched his shoulders. A baggy, tan shirt was draped on his back, with beige tights tucked into dark chestnut boots. 

“So, what are you thinking, Marie?” Lillian asked.

I thought about it for a minute, still staring at the screen. “I’d say the second one. The first one seems too...pure. Tortured, maybe, but pure. Not a very good idea for an antagonist.”

“That’s what I was thinking.” 

My eyebrows furrowed at the new voice. I looked up to find Luke, Ashton’s new BFF, leaning on the crystal desk next to Lillian. 

I bit the inside of my cheek. Couldn’t I just be with my best friend alone for once?

“Luke, hi!” Lillian exclaimed, smiling genuinely while I forced one. Luke smiled at us both individually before focusing all his attention on Lillian. 

“Hi, Lilli.” He gulped hard, clearly nervous. I rolled my eyes. Of course he liked her. “I was just wondering if you uh wanted to get some lunch with me?”

“Oh, I’d love to...” She looked at me. “But I promised Marie I’d spend some time with her.” 

I shook my head, crinkling my nose. “No, you go ahead.”

“Are you sure?”

I nodded. “Yes, of course. You go have fun.” Luke seemed nice enough. I shouldn't judge him because he was friends with someone I didn't like. Lillian deserved something good. She was smart enough to know when things start to go downhill. She could handle herself. 

“Really?” She insisted.

“Yes, really.”

Lillian nodded. “Alright. Call me later though.”

“I will. Don’t worry about me.”

She nodded again and grabbed her purse. She looked at Luke. “I’d love to have lunch with you.”

He smiled. A light blush crept onto his cheeks. “Great!”

“We just have to go cast our votes first.”

As they walked away, I called out to them: “I’d suggest making the character grimier, greasier!” Lillian nodded as she looked back at me and smiled.

“Thanks so much!”

Then I was alone. 

All alone at a place I didn’t even work at. 

I weighed my options. Sit here and pity myself, or go home and pity myself. I pressed my hands against my face and sighed. What was I doing? I sounded so pathetic.

 _Just suck it up, Marie_. _Life wasn’t going as well as you hoped, but that doesn’t mean you can feel sorry for yourself._

I pursed my lips, staring off down a long, narrow hallway to my left. There were no doors connecting to it; only a turn to the right at the end. 

Curious.

The next thing I knew I was down that hall, already turning the corner. My mind echoed the words Lillian told me the day before. 

Thomas had been here.

Down this hallway.

Though this corridor.

To a single door at the end.

With a retina scanner.

With a thumbprint scanner.

With speaker recognition.

I stopped dead in my tracks, blinking in the fluorescent light.

There it was. 

At the end of the hall. A white sign hung on the door; red lettering spelled out AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY. Almost in a trance, I went up to the door and traced the thumbprint scanner with my index finger. 

There was no retina scanner. No voice recognition software. Only the thumbprint. 

Out of both stupidity and overwhelming curiosity, I placed my thumb on the scanner. The device hummed as a red laser explored every crevice of my finger. A soft ding later and it was done.

The door popped open.

I stood there, gaping in amazement at the now-opened door. The dark room on the other side was lit only for a few steps inward. My hand instinctively went up to my mouth. It opened? How could it open? Why was my thumbprint in their database?

Thousands of questions rampaged through my mind as I took a step forward. I told myself I would only take a peek, and peered into the room from the small opening in the door. 

I gasped at what I saw, backing away from the door. My back hit the wall behind me. My heart beat wildly in my chest.

He was there. Thomas. Limp on a table. A single lamp shining on him. The NetSet resting on his cranium.

The rumors were true. All thoughts of my thumbprint vanished.

He went in there. He went into the game. 

I must’ve been dreaming.

He was there. In the same building as I was. Playing a video game for nearly a week. 

I gripped my hair. I couldn’t take it. I bolted out of the building and didn’t stop until I got home. 

°°°

All I did was lay on my bed and stare at the ceiling. With my cat curled up and pressed close to my side, I did a lot of thinking. Dinner came and went, but I didn’t eat. It would only distract me from my thoughts, not that I could stomach it anyway. 

I had to have been hallucinating. Going mad was the only explanation. My thumbprint wasn’t in a database and it certainly didn’t open a door that only permitted entrance to certain staff members. I absolutely did not see Thomas Sangster in that sealed room. 

Or did I?

I grunted, rubbing my hands down my face. I had finally lost it. 

My phone vibrated on my bedside table. I sighed and picked it up. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189375321@N05/50182032967/in/dateposted-public/)

My whole body shook as a tear ran down my cheek. I grit my teeth, frustrated with my feelings.

I was so confused. Everything was so confusing. First, Ashton. Then me. Then Lillian. Then Thomas. Then Lillian. Then Ashton. Then Thomas. 

When is it all going to end?

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

“Marie?” My brother’s voice came from the other side of the door. “A package arrived for you.”

I sniffled, rubbing the salt from my cheeks. I took a deep breath before heaving myself off the bed and opened my bedroom door. I was met with a big, white box in my face on the other side of the door. Two green eyes peeked over the top. 

“This is for you,” Lucas said, his voice muffled as his lips brushed against the cardboard. “I found it outside.” 

I smiled weakly, but sincerely. “Thank you.” 

“No problem,” he said and slipped the box into my hands. I went back into my room and Lucas kindly shut the door behind me. I dropped the box lightly on the bed. With a shaky breath I opened the card taped on the top. 

Was it really his fault? Was I being unreasonable?

I couldn't think. I didn't want to think. So much was going on. My brain was fried.

I needed escape. I needed relief.

Video games would help that.

I ripped the box open.

Thank goodness Lillian allowed me to make my character before the game came out. I didn't have time to go through that process.

I just wanted to play.

I sat down on my bed, sprawling my legs out in front of me. I held the NetSet in my hands. It looked a little terrifying. A visor would cover my eyes like glasses; the rest was metal and seemed like it'd cover the rest of my head, cradling it. How could this simple thing transport you to a virtual reality?

I looked at the clock on my nightstand. 10:02. I'd only play for a few minutes.

Breathing heavily, I slipped the NetSet on my head. I pressed the power button and I immediately stiffened. The Set buzzed to life.

I felt a small pinch at the base of my skull. The feeling in my arms and legs slowly dissipated; my eyes wouldn't allow me to blink.

Then it all went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**050220 – 2204**

The void gradually faded and all I was left with was blinding white light, shooting piercing pain behind my eyes. I felt my hand come up to my forehead to block the light, but I couldn’t remember moving it. Just like the darkness, the light too faded. The world around me blurred. Though it was white, I could see other darker shapes. They were brown near the bottom and middle, green layered the top. I could only guess it was powdered in white. Trees, maybe? Snow?

As if on cue, my vision focused. I blinked. The light was brighter than ever as I took in my surroundings for the first time. A forest. A winter forest. 

That’s when the headache hit – a piercing pain right between the eyes. It was so intense it knocked me down to my knees. I gripped my head, fingers digging into my skull. 

My hands hit the ground with a great deal of force when I fell forward. After the world started spinning. I felt my lunch come up to my throat but I pushed it back down with all the strength I had. 

I stayed in that position for a while. I waited for the time that my food came back up, but it never did. My headache had suddenly vanished. Not even a trace of it was left. All I did was stare at the ground. I weighed my choices: get up and risk getting knocked back down again, or stay here forever and die. 

Dying sounds pretty nice- 

I slowly let my arms relax and the rest of my body followed suit. Every limb at once hit the ground and my head buried itself in the soft powdered snow. Before my nose grew cold, I rolled over onto my back.

I spread out legs and my arms, and gently set my head back down on the snow. I sighed deeply, finally a little bit content. 

Wait-

Why wasn’t I cold? Not even in the slightest bit? My scalp wasn't freezing. My bare arms weren’t numbing. I could still feel my legs. Why wasn’t I in the least bit cold? 

I gasped. I wasn’t cold. For as long as I could remember, my hands and feet had poor circulation. They were always cold no matter what I did. I took my hands and ran them over my face. My fingers were warm. I was finally warm. Even in the coldest environment, I was actually warm. And it was comfortable. Not stifling hot, but just warm. There’s no other way to describe it, but warm. I almost giggled in delight. But not before I gasped again.

I was in a video game! Actually in a video game. Had technology really advanced that much over the years where I could actually be inside a virtual universe?

I looked up at the sky. It was gray, but held the slightest blue tint. It didn’t look as artificial as I thought it would. The trees swayed in the invisible breeze, they looked so...lifelike. And the snow – I curled my fingers into it. Though it wasn’t cold to me, it felt like snow. Like real snow – not the artificial kind and certainly not like snow cones.

The whole thing was just so...real.

This time I really did giggle. 

“Someone there?”

My mouth snapped shut, eyes growing wider by the second. 

Crap, someone was here with me. And they heard me  _ giggling _ . 

I tried to hunker down even more so I wouldn’t be spotted, but I had already packed the snow down as much as I could. 

Maybe I could blend into the surroundings? I looked down to check out my clothes. Orange t-shirt and black jeans.  _ Nice camouflage _ . Might as well slap a big X on my chest. There was no way I wasn’t going to be spotted. I wasn’t exactly in a hidden spot and the bright orange shirt wasn’t helping. 

So I stood up.

I doubt no one would have seen him if he hadn’t of moved. He was hunched behind a snowy bush; platinum hair and pale, pale skin helped him integrate into his surroundings. The white coat he wore blended with the snow. The only giveaways were his black jeans and the orange of his shirt poking out from under his coat collar. Startled, I jumped back as he stood suddenly.

“Who’re you?” His lips barely moved, but the words were loud. The only stark quality of his voice was that it was British. 

I didn’t answer. 

He stood a small step forward; I took a large one back. “Where’d you come from?” He cocked his head, eyebrows furrowing as he did so. “You’re new to the game, no?” He took another few steps forward but this time I didn’t retreat, though my body still refused to answer. He extended his hand towards me. “Come ‘ere with me. You’re gonna get yourself killed.” He took another and my eyes caught something in his other hand. 

I gasped, tripping over my feet as I tried backing away. My butt hit the ground with a thud. 

A sword, pristine white, was in his right hand. 

His eyes widened in surprise when I hit the ground and started scooting away. He immediately looked down at the weapon in his hand and it seemed like a light bulb turned on. “Oh, sorry ‘bout this thing. You need a little protection in this area.” He chucked the sword on the ground. “Don’t worry. I won’t use it on you.” He then knelt on the ground in front of me, his hand extended out for me to take. 

I thought about it for a moment. He seemed nice enough. Though he said that you need protection in these parts, he threw his sword away only because I was scared of it. That makes him a little more trustworthy I suppose. 

“I apologize for rushing, love, but you must make your decision a tad faster,” he urged. My internal battle had already ceased, but I was still wary as I reached out to take his hand. You can never be too careful. Especially with strangers. As our fingers nearly touched, a loud cry rang through the forest, rattling the trees. 

I opened my mouth for the first time since he arrived. “What was–”

“Shh!” He shushed me rather roughly. “Take my hand quietly now. We must get moving,” he ordered in a hushed tone. He was looking around frantically, straining his eyes to see something behind the trees. His deep, verdant green eyes locked onto mine. “Please.” 

He was dead terrified. 

Heavy rustling from the trees seemed to come from all around us. The scrapping of tree bark signaled that whatever was out there was coming closer. Heart beating out of my chest, I took his hand. 

As our hands touched, I felt a rush of sharp heat down the length of my arm and he let out a blood curdling scream, yanking his hand from mine. He sprung back onto the forest floor behind him, his back hitting the ground with a heavy thud. He clutched his hand to his chest, writhing on the ground where he lay. It all happened so fast I didn’t know what to think of it, let alone what to do. 

I scrambled over to his side. I tried laying my hands on him, but he frantically swatted them away. What did I do to him? He wouldn’t stop moving. He kept rolling, withering on the ground, clutching his hand tight, and whispering various versions of ‘oh, God,’ and curses I’d never heard before. 

I sat back on my heels. All I could really do was watch him. He wouldn’t let me help him. We had to get out of there. Something was obviously lurking in these woods. What could I do?

I crawled back over to his side and took ahold of his shoulders despite his protests. “Please. I know you’re in pain, but we need to leave here. Just tell me which direction and we can leave.” 

As if my words were calming, he settled down. His face was contorted in pain, but he stopped squirming away. He rested his head down on the snow, taking deep breaths and muttering, “What in the bloody hell did you do to me?” 

“Please, tell me where,” I urged. “We have to go.”

He lifted his head up with a small grunt. Eyes wide, he told me to listen. 

I did so for a few seconds, straining to hear anything in the thick woods. “I don’t hear anything.”

“Exactly,” he stated. “That’s never a good sign. We have to go before it strikes. It’s only a matter of time. It plays tri–” He stopped abruptly and his eyes widened in terror. 

Before I could ask what was wrong, I was blinded by enormous pain in my back and then was on the ground, blood already splattering the white powder. I didn’t understand what had happened. All I knew was the pain and darkness and...a hazy world twisting around me. 

My vision blackened when the ground shook. A loud, deep growl filled my ears. I could hear nothing but that as I was heaved off the ground. My feet faltered with each step I took. I tried keeping a good pace with the man clutching onto my nearly limp body like it was his only lifeline. All my senses were focused on the intense pain overwhelming my frame. 

We rushed through the trees as fast as our aching bodies could carry us. To where, I could only guess. Pounding footsteps followed in our wake. Vibrations traveled through my body with each step from behind us, my wounds pulsing with each tremor. 

We stumbled our way through the forest; passing by the trees, trudging through snow. Snowflakes tickled our faces. My lungs burned and I wanted so badly to stop. I needed to stop. I needed to rest. But I couldn’t see how it was possible with this... _ creature  _ on our heels. 

I stumbled and gripped his coat harder, almost pulling him down with me. He heaved me back up. 

The edges of my vision started to darken, black dots filling the rest. Wobbling, I clutched my mouth as bile reached the back of my throat. I whimpered, struggling to keep it in.

“Hold on, darling,” he breathed into my ear. He held me closer despite the fact I was going to hurl on him.

I gagged and felt the tears prickling at my eyes. I screamed at myself internally, begging myself not to. Never was a good time to vomit, but now had to be the worst. 

I felt myself slipping as we ran. My head bobbed. The unsteady rise and fall of his chest was oddly soothing and his harsh breathing weirdly calming.

The next thing I knew I was lying face down in the snow. He shuffled over to me through the snow, each movement pounding in my ears. He rolled me over and I saw nothing. Faint light, but mostly darkened spots. 

“Help would be highly appreciated right now,” I heard him say. I knew he wasn’t talking to me, but who was there to answer him? Surely he wasn’t talking to the trees. 

A smooth gust of wind lulled me even further into the darkness.

A wave of nausea washed over me as I was jostled, lifted up from the ground by a pair of strong arms. But it was different from when he held me before. This time it was rougher. 

“Careful, Drakon,” I heard him warn. “Don’t touch her skin. Only Safira can fix her up.”

My head spun. Someone else was holding me.

I felt them nod, shuffling as they pulled me closer. “Hold on,” the new voice said. It was male – American. Deeper than the Brits, but smoother.

A sudden gust of wind knocked me back against his chest.

I must’ve passed out for a moment because the next thing I knew we were out of the forest, into a clearing and I was peeling my eyes open. We were moving too fast for my eyes to comprehend, the forest zooming past us in a blur. The sight made me even more queasy. I squeezed my eyes shut.

I heard a loud band as we entered the building, a little cottage I had seen right before my eyes closed.

“Safira!” I jumped at the sound of his voice booming in my ears. “Safira!” He called out again. “Get your ass in here!”

My eyes struggled to open at the sound of incoming footsteps. A girl with sheen indigo hair walked out nonchalantly from a hallway to the left. “What are you on about?” She froze when her eyes met mine.

“Get her on the couch,” she commanded. 

The man holding me did so hurriedly. He gently set me on the couch that was on the other side of the room.

The girl plopped down beside me with a first aid kit. She took ahold of the back of my shirt, grabbed some scissors and cut straight through the fabric. She yanked the remainder of the now destroyed orange fabric off my body.

I shrieked at my exposed form, slapping my arms across my chest to cover myself. 

The pain finally kicked in again. My vision blacked again and I felt my body hit the cushions. 

“Drakon,” the girl’s voice rang in my ears. “Press this against the wound while I prep.”

“Can’t,” he answered. “She’s like you.”

She sighed shortly. “Wonderful choice, baby,” she cooed. “Now you’re in for a world of trouble.”


	6. Chapter 6

**050520 - 0657**

I woke up to a blinding light shining in my eyes and a raging headache. I raised my arm to cover my eyes, but I shrieked from the pain that shot through my body from the small movement. 

“Be careful, baby.” I felt a pair of hands gently lift me up.

“Light,” I croaked. I gnawed on my cheek as the pain subsided. 

“Oh, yes of course,” the feminine voice replied. I recognized it from the other day. I racked my throbbing head for her name.

The blinds rattled as they were drawn closed. “That better?” She asked.

I nodded slowly, opening my eyes. I tried to focus on the girl standing next to the couch.

Safira.

“Hi,” she greeted, smiling. “How you feelin’?”

My hand went up to my forehead. My brain still pounded out of my skull. “I got a headache,” I said, my voice scratchy.

Safira nodded and went over to a table, returning with a cup. She handed it to me. “Here’s some water. Don’t have any meds left. Gonna have to get some today.”

I smiled gratefully despite the pain. “Thank you,” I said before taking a drink.

Safira sat down on the edge of the couch where I lay. “You know, I’m really glad to see you awake and talking. You’ve been waking up, blowing chunks, and then passing out again. Must’ve had a concussion or something.”

I looked up at her, my head cocked. “How long have I been here?”

“A few days.”

“A few days?”

She nodded.

“Is that like real time?” I asked. “Like outside of the game?” Reality finally sunk in that this wasn’t real.

“Yup,” she nodded again. “Time isn’t any different inside than it is outside.”

I sighed, rubbing my eyes with my empty hand. “I was only supposed to play for a little.” A few days? Regret struck deep into my heart. My family didn’t know I was playing. They didn’t know that I had the game. Did they know where I was? Did they think I was missing? If they found me in my bedroom, did they think I was dead? 

They didn't understand how the game worked. Did they think I tried to kill myself?

Was I in a hospital room right now?

And what about Ashton? Did he think it was his fault? Was he sitting next to my hospital bed, cursing everything he’s done wrong? I could’ve been nicer. I should’ve been forgiving. 

But then again, was he feeling anything at all?

Maybe he was happy with what he’d done and was glad to see me gone. Maybe he was out finding another girl to play. 

I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for him.

Safira looked away for a moment. “You know, they’ve been wanting to meet you.”

“Who?”

"They’ve been waiting so impatiently.” She shot up. “I’ll get them. You seem well enough for company.” She walked over to a doorway to my right. “I’m Safira, by the way,” she said, though I already knew it. She disappeared down the hallway. 

Sighing, I looked around the room. I didn’t really want to talk to anyone. Safira didn’t answer when I asked who wanted to see me. That fact made me nervous. 

Probably because of paranoia, I examined the room for any quick escape routes. I didn’t know these people. Sure, they fixed me up, but what other reason did I have to trust them?

There was a hallway to my right that Safira went through. I didn’t know what was back there. I could only assume the people she wanted to meet me were back there. I checked that escape off my list.

The kitchen was to my right as well, just a little bit beyond the hallway. It was quaint. Some wooden cupboards, a stove and a sink, a decent sized fridge, a tiny island in the middle. There was nothing I could use there unless I wanted to grab a knife, but that seemed a little too extreme. I kept it in the back of my mind though, just in case. 

The front door was to the left of the kitchen; a straight run from the couch. Seemed like the best bet.

To the left of the front door was a dining table with chairs around it. Five chairs matched the table while the other was a simple foldout. Nothing at all useful there.

I looked around again. There was the window behind me that Safira had drawn the blinds of.

There was, though, a chest in the far left corner of the room. I could only see it through the legs of the dining chairs. It had a weirdly shaped lock on it. It looked to be the newest object in the house so far.

Everything seemed to be unfinished. The walls were bare and unpainted. The beams of the ceiling were exposed. The tables had no finish. Everything was brown and bland. Except for the couch where I sat. That was a dark turquoise. 

In a split second, a guy with red hair was in my face, leaning down with his hands on his knees. “OhgoodyoureupIvebeenwaitingforsolongmynamesDrakonandIhelpedsaveyouandWickedfromtheHowlingCozenyouthrewuponmeafewtimesafterwegotyoubandagedupbutIguessthatsalrightspeakingofalrightareyoualrightyourenotgoingtovomitonmeagainareyouIdontreallywantthatandIdontthinkyouwanttoeitherI–”

“Drakon!” Safira came rushing into the room. “If you keep going on like that, you are going to make her sick again!”

My head spun as I tried to comprehend what he had said. It only made my head hurt worse. “Don’t mind Drakon,” Safira said to me. “He lives faster than us.” She turned to Drakon. “Why don’t you go start breakfast?”

Drakon nodded. One second he was standing in front of her. The next he was at the stove; eggs and veggies suddenly out on the counter and a pan on the stove. His trail hung in the air like liquid defying the laws of gravity.

Safira continued on as if nothing weird happened. She grabbed ahold of the orange shirt of a newcomer as he came out of the hallway, a green haired guy who looked exactly like Drakon. If it wasn’t for the hair, I would’ve sworn it was the same person. “This is Aeragor,” Safira said.

“Pleasure to meet you,” he said. He was British, unlike Drakon. Aeragor extended his hand for me to shake. I almost took it before Safira interrupted in haste.

“Oh! I wouldn’t do that!” She rushed. She patted Aeragor on the shoulder. “Remember the last time you tried that with me?”

Aeragor retreated his hand immediately. “She’s like you?” My eyebrows furrowed. That was the second time someone had said that. 

Safira nodded briskly and pushed him away. “He can move things with his mind,” Safira whispered not-so-quietly to me behind her hand. 

“Not exactly true,” Aeragor interjected, but Safira waved him off. He shrugged, taking a seat at the dining table. 

Safira had called over two other people. They were both female. One had creamy blonde hair – straight as could be – and the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen. The other had flaming red hair and purple eyes.

“I’m Shadow,” the blonde said with a thick British accent. “Glad to see you’re not throwing up anymore.”

“Same?” I agreed, but confused. 

"Don’t mind her,” the redhead said – American. “She has no filter.” She smiled kindly at me. “I’m Kryana.”

“It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too...” she drawled off, waiting for my name. 

I said the first one that came to mind - the one I used for everything. “Ravenna.”

"Well, Ravenna,” Kryana began. “I hope you enjoy the game.”

I opened my mouth to speak, but the front door opened abruptly and interrupted my thoughts. “Oh, splendid, you’re awake!” The familiar voice exclaimed. The first time I saw him, he blended in nicely with his surroundings. You had to strain your eyes to see him. But now, as he walked over to me, his pale skin and platinum hair was a stark contrast to the brown, wooden room.

He knelt down in front of me, shedding his coat before setting it next to me on the couch. “How’re you feeling?” He asked, concern lacing his words. He put his hand on my hair, pulling it back to check on the bruise I had there. His hands were completely bandaged. 

I took in a breath. “Much better than the other day.”

He smiled. “Great.”

I didn’t know what to say next, so I just smiled back.

“Why don’t you two just get a room?” Shadow groaned from her seat at the table. I hadn’t noticed that she and Kryana had left to sit down.

He jerked away at the exclamation, before glaring behind himself at Shadow. 

“Shadow!” Safira shrieked, throwing a towel at her face in protest. “Now is certainly not the time!”

Shadow shrugged and turned back to a book she was previously reading.

“Again,” Safira turned to us. “Excuse her.”

“Yes,” he said, standing up. He refused to look at me. “Anyway, the name’s Wicked. It seems you’ve met everyone,” he said hurriedly. “Now, if you would excuse me, I must shower.” Then he disappeared down the hallway. 

“Is he alright?” I asked the group when no one else said anything. 

Safira came over, handing me a plate with an omelet on it. She took a seat next to me on the couch. “He’s been playing longer than anybody has. Hasn’t seen the real world in a while. But before then, let’s just say he went through some family things,” she explained. “He has a weird way of coping.”

I nodded as I took it in.

“Anyway,” Safira clapped her hands together. “Why don’t you eat and I can change your bandages afterwards?”

I only nodded.

“Great. Drakon,” she said, standing up. “Would you be a dear and serve the others?”

°°°

Safira sat down next to me and helped me move so she could get the bandages on my back. I used my shirt to keep myself somewhat decent. She started to remove the bandages when Wicked came back in, his hands covered with a towel.

He gestured down to them as he spoke. “Aeragor, do you mind?”

“No, no. Not at all,” Aeragor replied. He pointed to the chair across from him at the table. “I need practice anyway.”

“You just like showing off,” Safira piped up from behind me.

Aeragor didn’t respond, but a small smirk toyed on his lips. Wicked sat down on the chair that Aeragor had gestured to and laid his hands on the table, still covered with the hand towel.

Aeragor popped open a first aid kit and set it down on the table. He took the towel off Wicked’s hands and examined them gently. They were blue, very blue, like all the life had been sucked out of them. They were ragged and scarred. The veins in his hands were very prominent under his skin. It looked pretty darn painful. 

Closing his eyes, Aeragor leaned back in his chair. Nothing happened for a few minutes. I was debating on speaking up and asking what was supposed to happen when the contents of the first aid kit rattled. Ever so slowly, the bandage cloths unraveled from its spool and spilled out over the edge of the kit. It slithered across the table, almost with a mind of its own, towards Wicked. It climbed up his arm, wriggling towards his hands. When they reached their destination, they slowly and carefully wrapped around his hands. 

Scissors popped up out of the case. They walked nonchalantly on the blades like two legs over to Wicked’s hands. A roll of medical tape sped passed it.

The scissors gradually reached their destination while the roll of tape spun around happily like a child. 

At that point, I was already questioning my sanity. 

The handle of the scissors rested upright on the tape, and used it as a footstool to cut the bandages. The extra bandages went over to Wicked’s other hand to start the process over again. The tape and scissors worked together to secure the bandages. The two went to the other hand once they were done. 

After everything was complete and bound, the scissors and tape made their way back to the first aid kit, both at varying speeds. 

Once they were resting peacefully in the kit, Aeragor opened his eyes. Wicked was beaming at him, clearly in a better mood than earlier.

“Brilliant,” Wicked said, examining the work done on his hands. “Much improved.”

Aeragor hummed in contentment and snapped the first aid shut.

“Cheers.” Wicked stood.

Safira patted my shoulder. “All done.”

I turned my head to look at her. “Really?”

She nodded, smirking. “You were pretty absorbed.”

“I didn’t feel a thing.” I admitted.

“I told you he could move things with his mind.”

**Map of the Game**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189375321@N05/50194328402/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls ignore how shitty the map is, im not good at stuff like this ghgjkdj but i hope u get the general idea! feel free to come back to this chapter whenever ur confused about the location of things uwu i hope this helps!


	7. Chapter 7

**050520 - 0923**

“I’m sorry.” Kryana had her hand on the doorknob. “I really have to go.”

“Here.” Safira stood up from her chair at the kitchen table. “At least let me go with you.”

Kryana shifted closer to the door. “No, I think I should do this by myself.”

"You’re not going to find her alone,” Safira insisted. “Think about how many people log in on a daily basis. You won’t even know what she looks like anyway.”

Kryana sighed in defeat, frowning. Her hands fell down at her sides. “Okay. You can come,” she decided reluctantly. 

Safira beamed and hurried to get her coat on.

“Anyone else want to join while we’re at it?” Kryana asked. She sounded tired, her face pinched and scowling. 

“Can I come?” Drakon raised his hand tentatively. “I can run around town. I won’t get in your way.”

Kryana nodded glumly and gestured for him to join them.

“If I’m not a burden,” Aeragor chimed in. “I would like to join you in walking to town. I need to head to my apartment and rest. My abilities strain my mind.”

Kryana nodded again. “Yes, of course,” she said. She turned to Shadow. “Do you want to come too?”

Shadow shrugged and stood up. “Might as well.” She joined the others at the door and slung on her coat.

“Do you guys want to come too?” Safira asked Wicked and I as she zipped up her coat.

I was sitting at the island in the kitchen, leaning against the countertop. Wicked was behind me, making tea. He turned around from the stove and rested his elbows on the counter next to me. 

“No, we should stay here. Ravenna needs to rest more,” he reasoned. “Someone needs to watch her.”

“Alright,” Safira said. “Remember she’s like me.” She raised her gloved hand, wiggling her fingers in the air. 

The colorful–haired crew left the house, saying quick goodbyes before entering the biting cold. The house was immediately quieted by their absence.

“Here you are,” Wicked said as he set the cup of tea in front of me. He took a seat to my right.

“What’s that mean?” I asked, frowning.

“What’s what mean?”

“‘She’s like you,’” I quoted. “Why do they keep saying that? What’s it mean?”

Wicked rubbed the back of his neck with one of his bandaged hands. He stretched his lanky legs into the empty walkway of the kitchen, his other arm on the counter.

He pursed his lips before asking, “What power did you choose when you signed up?”

I ran my finger over the rim of the mug. “Something about ice,” I hesitated on the word, “Cryokinesis?”

Wicked nodded in thought. “That’s what Safira chose.”

"Yeah, but why won’t she let anyone shake my hand?”

“That’s a wee bit complicated.”

“We’ve got nothing but time,” I countered. 

Wicked chuckled. “That we do,” he agreed. “Well...there’s – I wouldn’t say a bug, but there’s certain... _problems_ with all the abilities.”

“What do you mean _problems_?”

“Well,” he paused, thinking hard about his next choice of words. “Well, there’s pros and cons to each power. Cyrokinesis, for example, is very easy to lose control of. Especially at the beginning when you’re inexperienced. And that’s not to say that the other abilities aren’t difficult to learn the ropes of, but this one seems a bit more finicky than the rest.”

“How so?” I shifted more to look at him fully, wincing at the shock of pain the movement caused. Information is key in any kind of game, might as well get as much knowledge while there was someone so willing to give it. 

“When Safira first logged on, for example, she didn’t know how to control her newfound abilities yet. It was near the beginning when hardly a few were playing. No one knew how to really use their powers yet, what they were capable of, so she very easily lost control. 

“The courteous thing to do when you meet someone is to shake hands. Well, when she met Aeragor, she did just that. And his hands” – he looked down at his own bandaged one – “turned out like mine.”

Oh. I had done that? Back in the forest, he jolted back when I touched his hand. I winced at the thought that I did that. I caused him pain. That was far from what I wanted to do. 

“However, they were much worse,” Wicked continued. “Thankfully, one of my closest friends just happened to log on. Guess what power he signed on with?”

It was probably obvious, but I wasn’t getting it. “What?”

Wicked grinned. “Healing. He bloody logged on with healing powers!” He laughed. “Anyways, he healed him up. And hasn’t one scar! His hands were restored to perfection.”

That gave me an idea. I perked up. “Do you think your friend could do the same for you? Or me?”

“Oh, he certainly could,” he said, leaning back onto the counter. “But unfortunately we’ve lost contact with him.”

My eyebrows furrowed. “How come?” I asked. I found it concerning that they would lose contact with someone with such a valuable power.

“Got lost? Decided to go it alone? Not sure.”

“Hm.” I leaned further up against the island. “You sure have an interesting group of friends.”

Wicked chuckled. “Sure do.”

“Do you know them outside? You know, in real life?”

Wicked nodded. “Every one of them. Well, except Kryana. We met her in Town.”

“Town?” I perked up. “Can I go to town?”

“Not today.”

I huffed, and everything went quiet, I looked away, contemplating if I should say more. Wicked wasn’t making any move to continue conversation. But the silence was deafening.

"So, Safira has cryokinesis, like me,” I started. “What do the others have?”

Wicked cleared his throat. “Well, you’ve already seen Aeragor and Drakon’s abilities in action.”

“Yes,” I said. “But I didn’t understand what I was seeing.”

“Drakon has super speed.”

“Oh,” I laughed shortly. “That explains it.”

“Aeragor does something with inanimate objects. He can move them with his mind. It’s not telekinesis though. It’s completely different from that. He brings them to life.”

“How do you mean?”

“You saw. He made the scissors walk; the tape wheel around; the bandages slither.”

“It looked like they had personalities though. The scissors were calm and nonchalant. The tape was hyper like a young child. And the bandages were determined, focused, strong.”

Wicked nodded in agreement. “He brings them to life,” he repeated. “He doesn’t only do it to nonliving things. He listens through the trees. Makes them walk. Fight if need be.”

“That’s so cool,” I breathed.

“Cool doesn’t even begin to describe it. I’ve heard around that some are calling his kind  _ animators _ .”

“What about Shadow and Kryana? What power do they have?”

“Shadow, I believe shapeshifts. She’ll come in with different hair sometimes, and others she’ll walk in as a totally different person.”

“That must freak you guys out.”

Wicked nodded. “Especially since no one knows this house exists.”

My blood ran cold. No one knew this house was out here. That meant no one knew I was here. No one would come to the house for a visit. There was a small probability that someone would just happen to stumble upon it. 

I suddenly didn’t like the idea of being alone with Wicked. I was alone somewhere in the woods with some guy I didn’t know that I had just met a few days prior, but only been conscious enough to talk to him twice.

I was uncomfortable being out here and I wanted to leave immediately.

Wicked must’ve seen this.

“Hey,” he said softly. “I’m not going to do anything.”

“How do I know?” I inquired. Slowly, I stood, scared he might snap if I made a sudden movement. 

He leaned away, realizing I might need space. “I’ve had dozens of chances to do something,” he said as he stood up too. “If I wanted to do something, would I have waited this long to do it? When you were conscious enough to know what I was going to do? When you were well enough to do something ‘bout it?”

“No, but...” I couldn’t find a good reason. I gave up on talking and kept backing away.

“I want you to know,” he started, putting his hands up to show me he wasn’t armed and dangerous. “That I would never hurt you.”

My back hit the kitchen counter.

“I would never want you to feel uncomfortable.”

I shook my head and gripped the countertop.

“I need you to trust me.”

I felt the coldness before I could even process what was happening. I jumped away as frost traveled up the wall from the counter and licked the ceiling, and leaked onto the floor.

My hands instinctively came up to cover my mouth. I looked at Wicked in surprise, but also feeling a pang of guilt over what I had done. Somehow a part of me found the time to worry about the stability, and possibly the insurance, of his house. 

He had picked up my mug of tea. It too was layered in ice. The contents didn’t spill when he turned it upside down.

Wicked set it back down on the island. He rushed passed me for the chest near the front door. He shoved his slender hands in his pants pocket, fishing out a silver key. A green gem was embodied on the top.

With shaking hands, he hurriedly tried to put the key in the keyhole of the chest, but missed each time. 

Understanding the urgency in his demeanor, I ran over to him, pushing everything that I had just concluded about him out of my mind. I took the key from him, careful not to touch him. The tip of the key was immediately frosted over, but I slid it in the keyhole before the rest was engulfed. 

Almost immediately I backed away with my hands pressed tightly against my chest.

Wicked flung the chest open. Inside were various weapons – swords, bows, staffs, knives. For a brief moment, I thought that’s what he wanted, to use them on me, but he began to sift through the lethal weapons.

He pulled something out and hopped up. Rushing over to me, he grabbed my arm, ignoring any impending doom from doing so.

“Wicked,” I protested. I tried to push him away but he stood his ground. He took my hands and slid some leather gloves on my fingers. “Wicked, that’s not going to...” I drawled off. The gloves didn’t become covered in ice.

“These will hinder your abilities until you can learn to control them,” he explained before I could ask the question on my mind.

I only nodded; numb from everything that has just transpired. I just stared at him unable to move, to do anything, but exist.

Wicked didn’t say anything, and I was grateful for it. He held my gloved hands – the first time someone could touch me without the threat of being injured.

I suddenly felt needy. Needy for touch. I wanted to hold his hands without his bandages, without these gloves. I wanted to hug him, but that seemed like too much for the moment. I knew the gloves wouldn’t protect him from touching other parts of me anyway.

I wanted my mom and dad. I wanted to feel their embrace. I wanted Alex to scrunch up her nose when I stretched my arms out to hug her. I wanted Lucas to freeze, not knowing what to do when I wrapped my arms around him.

I wanted Lillian to be here too, joking about me and Wicked looking cute together. Just like Shadow, but nicer and subtler.

“Are you well?” Wicked whispered. His breath blew across my face. 

I sniffled. I hadn’t noticed that tears started to stream down my face. I nodded in response. 

“If you think I’m upset with you, I’m not,” Wicked reassured me softly. He took my hand and helped me wipe the fallen tears off my cheeks. 

“Thank you,” I squeaked. 

Wicked exhaled, seemingly debating something internally. “How ‘bout we go to Town?” 

I looked up at him. “Really?” I searched his eyes for any reason to believe he was lying. I didn’t find any.

“Yeah,” he said, a smile creeping onto his face. “I think we both need some fresh air. And Town has a lot of people so we won’t...” He drawled off. 

Be alone.

I smiled wide. “That sounds good.”

“Alright. Let’s get you into some fresh clothes and we’ll be on our way.”


	8. Chapter 8

**050520 - 1103**

After Wicked had carefully checked my wound under my bandages, he sent me to the bathroom – which was connected to the bedroom down the hallway – to change. We had rummaged his little cabin for some clothing for me to wear. He didn’t have anything other than his own so I was stuck wearing his. It was the same orange T-shirt and black jeans that everyone was wearing. 

I had freshened up a bit and forced Wicked to eat some food, as he hadn’t that morning.

But after we had met at the front door, all ready to leave, Wicked stalled us one more time. He kneeled in front of the chest and opened it again. He took out a familiar pristine white sword. After putting it in a sheath and securing it around his waist, he took out a dagger and handed it to me.

“What’s this for?” I asked. 

“Protection,” he replied. “In case we run into a Howling Cozen.”

“A what?” Did he just make that up on the spot?   


“The creature that did that” – he gestured to the bandages under my shirt – “to your back.”

“We’re going to encounter more?” I tried to make myself seem calm, but I was panicking on the inside at the thought. My voice shook no matter how hard I tried.

“It’s a possibility,” he said, shrugging on his coat. “We have to be prepared for anything.”

I nodded. I kept my fright in check by chewing my lip.

He must’ve noticed the change in my demeanor. “Don’t worry, darling. Stay on the path and we’ll be well.” 

I cocked my head ever so slightly. I watched him grip the door handle. He suddenly seemed familiar. 

“Shall we?” Wicked asked as he gestured with his head towards the door.

I nodded, snapped out of my thoughts. “We shall.”

Wicked opened the door and the winter air rushed in around us. He visibly shivered, but I didn’t feel it.

I stepped outside; my feet crunching freshly laid snow. Wicked followed me out and locked the door behind us. 

We walked on a snow covered path. I wouldn’t have noticed it was there, but Wicked knew where it was. The longer I stared at it, the more I could see the slight change in elevation between the path and the ground. 

Every so often, Wicked would ask how my back was feeling. And if I hesitated in the slightest bit to give a positive answer, Wicked would offer to take me back. As I continued to decline, he eventually stopped asking.

But now the silence was deafening.

I rushed to fill it. “So,” I began tentatively, scared that he might not want the silence broken. “How long have you been playing?” 

“Since the day the game was released,” he answered shortly. He eyes didn’t stray from the path. 

“You haven’t stopped?” I asked in disbelief. “Not once?”

“No.” He paused. “Got nothing to go back to.”

I wanted to say something helpful but somehow I couldn’t bring myself to. “I would say the same, but it feels like I’ve got too much to go back to.”

He didn’t answer. He only stared at the ground. He looked pained, like everything he’s ever experienced came rushing back. I didn’t want to see him so sad, to feel so sad.

“So what’s the plan for the day?” I asked, trying as hard as I could to add a little extra oomph and happiness to my voice. I was going to do everything I could to make him happy.

°°°

As we progressively got closer to Town, we walked quietly side-by-side. The silence was only broken by the crunching of the snow beneath our feet. The pain that I experienced in my back wasn’t as bad as the anxiousness in my stomach. My hands were constantly shaking and I tried hard to keep them still.

“Nervous?” Wicked asked as he noticeably glanced down at my hands. 

I sucked in a breath. “Actually, yes. New world, new people, new body, new name, new… Everything.” I had never thought of it, but I guess it was always in the back of my mind.

“You’ll get used to it eventually,” he replied solemnly. I couldn’t comprehend that someone could get used to something so artificial, blatantly so. Even if everything did look real.

“Did you?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Get used to it?” I asked. “Did you get used to being in a virtual reality? After being in it for so long?”

Wicked looked away this time. I knew the moment that it came out of my mouth that I shouldn’t have asked it. I was doing the opposite of what I literally just promised myself I would do.

“Wicked, I’m sorry.” I tried to reach for his hand, but he jerked away. And stepped off the path.

A low, but piercing cry rippled through the air. The trees around us shook, the leaves ruffling with the movement of the sound.

“Run.”

I didn’t move.

“Run,” he instructed again, nudging me as he moved closer.

As much as I tried, I couldn’t move. I was too frightened to. My feet were firmly planted in the snow.

"Ravenna!” He yelled at me this time and tugged on my arm. “Move, you blimming idiot!”

He pushed me forward and forced me to run in front of him. I couldn’t feel my feet moving underneath me, or the blinding pain from my back. I was just there. Existing. Running.

Wicked slowed down to fall behind me and pushed me even further ahead.

“Run! Get to the border!” He yelled from behind. “Stay on the path!”

I didn’t look back, but I knew he wasn’t following anymore. I couldn’t hear his footsteps close behind. The fact that he wasn’t there with me terrified me more than crossing paths with Howling Cozen.

I propelled myself forward, but I quickly found my lungs burning for air. I coughed, cursing the existence of asthma. 

I looked ahead, trying to gauge the distance between me and Town.

I could faintly see the buildings towering high above the ground, scraping the sky. I could only assume that was Town. Something was different about it though. 

With newfound energy, I continued on, faster. Panting, nonetheless.

I skidded to a halt when the snow did. The harsh winter I was getting accustomed to just suddenly stopped. The snow abruptly ended and turned into lush green grass.

I looked up at the town. It was circular in shape, where I guessed was right in the middle of the warm sunny climate.

“Raven!” I heard Wicked scream to me from behind. “Past the border!” 

I didn’t look back at him, though I knew he was gaining up on me. The Cozen was following close behind, it’s huge paws pounding on the ground as it ran. My heart pounded and my chest heaved heavily with each breath. I stepped out of the snowflakes and into the sunlight. I was immediately warmed by the sun.

I whipped around as I took careful steps away from the border.

Wicked was running as fast as he could. The Cozen was right on his tail. 

Wicked flew through the border with great force, tumbling to the ground at my feet. He quickly rolled over to see the Cozen hit the border head-on. It flew backwards from a big impact as if something had blocked its way, screeching. 

Wicked collapsed on the grass in exhaustion and heaved a sigh of relief. The Cozen got back up on its four legs and came back to the border, cautiously this time. When it realized it wasn’t going to get through, it paced a small length of the invisible border, watching us intently.

It looked like a white Eurasian lynx, but it was striped like a tiger. It’s eyes were a deep reddish orange, sparkling like garnet with the light from the sun on our side of the border. It’s right paw was caked with dried blood.

“Are you injured?” I asked Wicked, not taking my eyes off the creature.

“Huh?” He looked up at me upside down from where he lay, confused. He patted himself down. “Oh, no. No, I am not. Thank you for the concern.” He stood up from the ground and stood next to me, stretching his arms. He must’ve noticed the paw too. He placed his hands on his hips. “Hm. Must’ve been the one that got you,” he said all too calmly. “They’re known to attack the same person twice.”


	9. Chapter 9

**050520 - 1233**

“You sure you’re well?” Wicked asked, shedding his thick coat. 

I nodded faintly. We were walking through the field of grass towards the Town. My lungs ached from the run and I was having trouble getting air. It didn’t surprise me that I was wheezing. On top of all that, the sun beating down on us was hot enough to melt me. “Just asthma.” 

His eyebrows furrowed in concern. “Might have to get something for that.” 

Eventually we made it to Town. It wasn’t much of a town as it was a big city. Buildings towered above us and made me feel small. There were streets with four lanes and stop lights. It seemed so real. 

I suddenly felt sick. 

I stopped where I was in the middle of the sidewalk. The next thing I knew Wicked was holding my limp body as I sunk into him. 

“I think we need to rest,” he said. He helped me walk over to a building and sat me down against the cool metal of the wall. He took a seat next to me. 

I sunk down, resting my head in my hands. My brain pounded against my skull again. Wicked put his hand on my knee, rubbing his thumb back and forth. 

“It seems so real,” I cried softly. 

“What does?” He scooted a little closer to hear me better.

“Everything,” I explained. “It’s so much like real life.” I shook my head in disbelief. 

Wicked didn’t answer. 

I felt tears prick at my eyes, but I fought hard to hold them back. “What if I lose a grip on reality? What if this becomes my reality? Will I begin to think my family was all a dream? That my life was just my imagination?” I picked my head up to look at him. 

He looked at the concrete, silent for a moment. “I’m not going to let that happen.”

“Yeah? And how are you going to do that?”

Wicked stood up and extended his hand out for me to take. “I’m not going to let that happen,” he repeated firmly. 

°°°

Wicked led us deeper into Town. He kept a hand on my back as we walked in case I fell again. 

“Where are we even going?” I eventually asked.

Wicked stopped and pointed ahead. “That’s the Plaza.” The buildings ended as abruptly as the border had with winter and summer. A giant glass sphere sat in the middle of everything. It towered high above the ground to the clouds. The glass was orange, but inside the hollow sphere, purple lightning flashed around, attacking the glass barrier that encased it. 

Around the glass sphere were wooden booths. They formed a tight circle around the base of the sphere. People, all in orange and black, buzzed to and from each booth. Some darted around and paid quickly while others took their leisurely time getting their goods. 

“The Plaza?” I repeated. 

“Yeah. It’s where all the major shopping is done.”

“You don’t have any stores?

“We’ve got small shops, but the Plaza is where we go for important supplies, like clothes, weapons, food. They do have a few booths for ‘antiques’ and household items, though.”

“It’s cute. I like it,” I said, enthralled in the scene before me. “What’s that big sphere?”

“That is what we call The Chamber,” Wicked explained. “It’s all the pain that we feel while we’re in the game. Our pain is directed there so our physical bodies don’t feel it.”

“I feel like that could go horribly wrong.”

He shrugged. “Anything can go wrong if you try hard enough.” He was quiet for a moment. “Come on. Let’s go shop. We might even run into the rest of the gang.”

Wicked led me to one of the booths. I didn’t pay any attention to what was being sold there. I was too captivated by the enormous sphere looming over top of us. It made me nauseous just looking up at it.

I felt Wicked’s eyes on me.

“What?” I turned my attention to him.

He shook his head and went back to scanning the booth’s items. “It’s nothing.” He picked up an orange shirt. “This looks to be your size,” he said.

“Nothing’s nothing,” I replied. He held the shirt up against my frame to check the fit.

“It’s silly,” he protested. He slung the shirt over his arm and started to look through the pants folded on the booth’s counter.

I poked his shoulder playfully. “C’mon,” I persisted. “You can tell me.”

Wicked smiled. He selected a pair of pants and instructed me to hold them against myself. I complied, and he nodded, content, before taking them from me and paying the woman behind the counter. He handed me the items after she bagged it.

I tugged on his arm. “C’mon. You can trust me,” I continued to persist. 

He rolled his eyes and stepped closer, out of the way of a customer wanting to shop at the booth. He sighed, but not exasperatedly. “I just think you’re pretty,” he admitted, shrugging.

I forced a small smile. “Normally, I would be flattered, but this isn’t what I actually look like.” I'd much rather hear that outside the game. 

Wicked nodded. “I know,” he said, sliding his hands in his pockets. “That’s why it’s silly.”

We stared at each other for a minute. Neither of us knew what to say.

This whole thing was crazy. It was too real to comprehend. Here I was, with some guy I just met, acting like we had known each other forever.

I was in a new world - a virtual reality. No one looked like their actual selves. Anyone could be anyone. I didn’t know who this guy was. He didn’t know who I was. We could be anyone. We could do anything and no one would know it was us. I could meet one of my friends over again and never know. My family could be right beside me.

My family.

I needed to log out.

“Well, aren’t you two just the cutest!” A man shopping behind Wicked exclaimed.

A wave of surprise washed over Wicked’s face as he realized how close we actually were. “Oh, no!” He objected, backing away. “We’re not...”

I guess we had been staring at each other for a while.

“Doesn’t matter if you’re not,” the man responded, still eyeing the clothes at the booth. “I think you’d be an adorable couple.” He looked up at Wicked.

Surprise flashed across Wicked’s face, but it quickly faded into annoyance. He scoffed. “Really, Shadow?”

I furrowed my eyebrows as the man laughed. He kept laughing as his face changed shape. His bulbous nose shrank and his gray eyes grew and faded to blue. His dark hair lengthened dramatically and brightened until it was blonde. His masculine build transformed into something more feminine. All in mere seconds. Pain flashed across his face as he turned into a her. 

She finally stopped laughing and wiped a fake tear from her eye. “Sorry,” Shadow said, beaming from ear to ear. “Couldn’t help myself.”

“Shouldn’t you be helping Kryana find her sister, Shadow?” Wicked bit.

Shadow nodded nonchalantly. “Yeah. But I saw you guys gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes and I had to take the opportunity to get you all flustered. You really make it easy sometimes, Wicked.”

Wicked shook her off. “I don’t have time for this,” he groaned before turning to me. “Let’s go. We still have shopping to do and Shadow needs to continue her search for Kryana’s sister.”

“It’s not like we know what she looks like. In game and out,” Shadow complained. “We can’t just ask around and hope we find someone who’s looking for their sister too.”

Wicked sighed. “Please. It is pretty futile, but please, just help her. She’s worried and has every right to be.”

“Yeah, but -”

“Shadow,” Wicked interrupted firmly. “What if your husband was playing? You wouldn’t know what he looked like, what his name was, or where to look for him. Wouldn’t you be equally as worried and look just as diligently, maybe even more so, as Kryana?”

Shadow froze. Just by her face I could tell she got the point. She nodded in understanding. 

“Good that,” Wicked said. Shadow immediately went off in search without another word.

“Alright,” he said as he turned to me again. “Let’s get a move on.”

“Okay.”

“Hey, why don’t you check the Board? See if your name's on it. I’ll get the rest of the supplies.”

“The Board?”

“Yeah. Should be at the other side of the Chamber. Can’t miss it.”

“Okay?” I was confused, and he wasn’t giving any good answers. I was going to ask him to elaborate, but he started to walk away.

“I’ll meet you over there when I’m done.”

Frowning, I made my way towards the place he directed, but I was still unsure as to what I was looking for. A board. That’s all I knew. A chalkboard? A white board? A cork board? Or maybe he meant a simple board of wood.

I rounded the corner of a booth and I saw an open space between the next booth and the one I was at. The other booths were tightly packed together, but these were separated. In between was what I assumed was the board he was talking about.

It was a long, tall board of wood. Two rickety legs help it above the ground. Scraps of paper, hundreds, were push pinned into the warped surface. Many names were scrawled onto the papers, a different one for each scrap. 

Jordan Varney. Lyric Moore. Ace Harris. Shawn Walling. Victor Mace. Zoe Nagle. Charlotte Thielmeyer. Kyle Grant.

And many, many more.

Some pages only had a name, while others were written over top of with the words _I'M HERE_. The top of the board, in bold letters, said ‘ **MISSING**.’

Kiarra Bush. Nicholas Bowen. Malia Kight. Cooper Feldmann. 

Marie Dressler.

“Are you well?” Wicked. He dropped his bags on the ground by my feet and gripped my shoulders. He searched my eyes before taking a chance to feel my forehead. He immediately jerked his hand back. “You’re so pale. Cold.”

I gulped, staring right through him at my name.

“You see your name?” He turned his head to see the board behind him.

I nodded numbly. “What’s that mean?” I asked.

“It means someone is searching for you.” He turned back to me.

“Someone’s searching for me?” Someone I knew was here? They were playing? Looking for me?

He nodded. “Whether it be a family member, or friend, someone you know is ‘ere, in the game, and searching for you.”

“How does it work?”

“How does what work?”

“How are we supposed to find each other from one little slip of paper?” I asked. “Our name isn’t going to change anything. There aren’t even pictures, not like it’d help anything.” I gestured to myself and this still-new body.

Wicked shrugged. “You’re right. Most write ‘I’m here’ on their name and hope for the best. Some write an address and time to meet up,” he explained. “Why don’t you do that?”

I nodded and he handed me a pen that was sitting on the small ledge at the bottom of the board. I was surprised no one had stolen it yet.

I found my name again and scribbled the two words overtop. Oddly content, I returned the pen back to its place. I had no address to write - I had no idea what anything was. 

Wicked patted my shoulder. “Let’s go. I have some other things to show you.”

As we walked away, I could’ve sworn I saw Thomas Sangster written on one of the longer slips of paper on the Board. _I'M HERE_ scrawled lazily over top. 


	10. Chapter 10

**05.05.2020 - 1457**

Wicked had bought a few different things at the Plaza. Those things included not only a few new outfits for me, but some groceries and some very strong pain medication. From all the walking we had already done and the strain it was putting on my back, I was seriously debating tearing into that bottle that second. But Wicked insisted that I waited until we returned to his house. He wasn’t sure how the medicine would affect me and he wasn’t willing to find out when we were so far away.

“I’ll try to make this quick,” he promised. 

“Where are we going anyway?” I asked. I picked up my feet to move faster as I was falling behind.

We hadn’t left the Plaza from the same way we entered it, nor had we left the Town from the same way. We were walking through the grassy meadow that divided the Town and the Barrier to the sections.

Wicked didn’t answer, but I assumed that was where he was taking us. 

I started to fall behind again and Wicked kindly slowed down to my pace. We walked on wordlessly, but I could tell he was worried about my health. I knew I was pale and a headache pounded my skull incessantly. I wasn’t sure if I could last much longer without a break, but I didn’t want to say anything. 

In the distance, I could see a great body of water and that sight alone kept me moving forward. 

The bag of clothes started to slip from my sweat-slick hands. Wicked ended up deciding to carry all the bags, much to my protest as his hands were injured and mine weren’t.

“We’re almost there,” he edged me on. “You’ll be able to cool off once we’re there.”

I nodded, but the action only caused my head more pain. I pushed a sweaty lock of hair out of my face. 

Wicked seemed unfazed by the heat. While I was melting and sweating buckets, he wasn’t even glistening. I just wished the sun would turn off. 

“We’re here,” Wicked announced. 

“Finally,” I groaned, ready to pass out on the ground. 

Wicked chuckled at me and helped me forward. He sat the bags down next to a handrail and I leaned against it, taking in my surroundings. The guardrail that I leaned against blocked off a big drop, a cliff, that ended in water. Waves splashed viciously at the barren rock. 

“This,” Wicked started, “is what we like to call the Eternal Tide.”

I hummed. The name was fitting, and I always appreciated a nice nod to Star Trek. The water stretched out as far as the eye could see and farther. 

“Would you like to get in?” Wicked asked. 

“Sounds tempting, but that’ll kill me,” I said, pointing down to the waves pounding on the cliff. The drop made my stomach churn. 

“I wasn’t suggesting you jump,” Wicked replied humorously. He put his hand on the small of my back and led me a little ways out along the guardrail. 

He guided me through an opening in the guardrail and started down an incline. At the bottom, there was a small patch of sand and the water wasn’t as vicious. The incline was up high though, with no guardrail. I stopped in my tracks. 

“Something wrong?” Wicked asked. 

“Are you sure this is safe?” I asked, too afraid to take my eyes off the ground beneath me. “It’s kind of high. And slippery.”

“Don’t worry,” he consoled. “You’ll be alright. I’ve done this countless of times.”

I nodded, but I was still unsure. Wicked must’ve noticed this. He came over and let me grab hold of his arm. We started our - albeit slow - descent down the incline. I tried to think of anything other than the drop as we walked. I was squeezing his arm so tight I was surely hurting him. I felt sort of bad for him. 

We made it down safely, though my heart pounded a different story. 

Wicked led me down to the water and helped me bend down so I could touch the water. “I’ll go get our bags,” he said. “You cool yourself off and I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.”

He made his way back up the incline alone. 

I gingerly took the gloves off that bound my fingers. They were immediately greeted by the cool, salty air. I wiggled my fingers. I hadn’t realized how constricted they were before. 

I stuck my hand into the water, praying I wouldn’t frost it over or something crazy. Thankfully, nothing happened, and my shoulders relaxed. I cupped my hands, letting the water fill the bowl they created. I sighed in contentment as the water cooled my features. 

_Marie_

I stood up abruptly, looking around. I saw no one. Not even Wicked. I shook my head. I could’ve sworn I heard someone say my name. I chalked it up to hallucinations from being overheated. 

_Marie_

I whipped around expecting to be greeted by someone new, but again, no one was there. 

_Marie,_ the voice sang. It was feminine, but seemed to be coming from every direction all at once. 

_Marie,_ another joined in. 

_Marie,_ the first chimed. _Stay away from him._

 _He’s mine,_ the second added. _Not yours._

 _No!_ The first snapped. _He’s mine!_

They went back and forth, fighting over who owned ‘him.’ I wanted to back away and run far away, but something was stopping me. My feet wouldn’t obey my commandments to move. 

They turned their attention back to me. _You must stay away!_ The first taunted. 

_He’s not yours!_

_H_ _e’s mine!_

_He’s mine!_

_He’s ours!_ They sang in unison. 

“Ravenna!” Wicked called out from the shore. “Get out of the water!”

I shook my head to clear it of fog, looking down at my body submerged in water. How had I gotten in the water? Especially so far out. I had to be 100 feet or more out from the shore but I couldn’t remember swimming out. I didn’t even remember getting into the water, let alone taking my shoes off. I could see them lying next to Wicked, who was waving his arms wildly at me. 

I kicked my feet, using all my strength to get back to shore. I didn’t get very far before I felt a rough tug on my leg. I was pulled back and down into the water. 

I shrieked and the salty liquid filled my lungs. I kicked, thrashing around. I got back to the surface with only enough time to see Wicked kicking off his shoes and tossing his shirt to the side. I cried out to him as I was dragged back down under the waves. He dove into the water. 

The salt burned my eyes. The water was dark and I could feel myself being pulled deeper and deeper. 

Maybe if I could touch my captor...

I twisted, trying my best to yank my legs from the piercing grip on my ankles. The nails sunk deeper each time I moved, but I powered through. I couldn’t see but I tried to bend down. I waved my arms around, hoping I’d hit whoever had a hold on me. 

With the last bit of breath I had left, I swung my arms one last time. It connected with something firm. A high pitched scream traveled through the water in waves. The grip released from my ankles and I cried out from the pain that was left in its wake. Water replaced whatever air I had left in my lungs. 

Somewhat satisfied, but weak, I tried to get back up to the surface before I blacked. But I didn’t know which direction the surface was. 

My already throbbing head fuzzed and I felt my eyes flutter closed. My body went limp despite the protests my brain was screaming out. 

Two arms encircled me under my arms. They pulled me in the direction I hoped was up. 

We broke the surface, the sun blinding my sore eyes. I gulped in the fresh air greedily and then coughed it all out. My chest was tight and I knew I’d need an inhaler. I could only hope Wicked remembered to buy one while we were at the Plaza. 

“It’s alright, darling,” he said into my ear. “Just breathe. They’re gone now. You’re safe.”

I whimpered in response. I focused on my breathing as he swam us to shore. I tucked my legs up against my chest, clutching his arm as if it was my only lifeline. 

Wicked carefully pulled me onto the sand. He left me momentarily and returned, wrapping his coat around my shivering frame. Wheezing, I watched as the sand colored red with the blood from my ankles. Deep gashes pierced my skin from the nails of my captor. 

Wicked put an inhaler in my hands. I’ve never been more grateful to see one of those dumb things. I exhaled before putting it to my lips, sucking in the medicine as I pushed on the trigger. I held it in my mouth, counting the seconds before I released it. 

I repeated the process again. 

Wicked took one of my new shirts from our bags and bound it around my ankles as a makeshift bandage. He leaned back to check his work. He seemed satisfied with it, but tired. And it was my fault. He wouldn’t have to take care of me if I hadn't logged in and got myself injured. And I kept getting us into trouble. 

“What was that?” I coughed. 

“Those were naiads,” he breathed. “They’re extremely jealous. I shouldn’t have left you alone.”

“I’m sorry,” I whimpered. 

“I shouldn’t have brought you out today. You clearly weren’t healed enough. I should’ve explained all the dangers beforehand...”

“It’s not your fault. I’m a trouble magnet.”

Wicked put his shirt back on and after tying his shoelaces, helped me to carefully put my shoes on. I really didn’t feel like moving, but we had to get off the beach sometime. 

Begrudgingly, I slipped my gloves back on. 

“It’s not the best idea to go to the other sections today,” Wicked said, picking up our bags. I nodded faintly. “I’ll have to tell you ‘bout them though. I feel you’ll find them interesting.”

We started on our way back to his house, taking a detour - avoiding Town completely and following the edge of the Eternal Tide section. Thankfully, the Brumal Grove, as Wicked called the winter forest section, was right next door. Though it was a long walk, it could’ve been worse. 

We, very religiously, followed the path to the little cottage in the forest. 

As soon as we arrived and were inside, I plopped down on the couch. 

“I’ll call Safira,” Wicked stated as he began to put the groceries away. “Hopefully she can get here soon to fix you up.”

°°°

Within a minute of Wicked’s call, Safira was at the house, carried by Drakon. 

She rushed over to my side, pulling my legs up to inspect the damage. She started to take off the shirts we used to bind the wounds. “What’d you do now, baby?”

“I took her to the Eternal Tide,” Wicked responded for me. I winced as Safira gingerly touched the deep cuts. “The naiads didn’t take kindly to her.”

“They should’ve behaved with you around,” Drakon replied. He scrunched his nose up after he leaned over Safira’s shoulder to see my wounds. 

Wicked didn’t answer. 

Suddenly, Drakon shot up. “You left her alone?” He exclaimed. 

“How was I to know what’d happen?” Wicked fought back. 

“You know how they are with you!” Drakon countered, stepping forward. The intensity of his voice rose with each word. “They’re jealous. You know it. They were designed to be that way. On top of that, they’re obsessed with you. And bringing a girl” - he pointed at me - “isn’t going to help the situation.”

“I thought they’d be fine since they saw her arrive with me.”

“How can you be so thick!” Drakon snapped. They were right up on each other. I wanted to get up to do something, to stop them, but the pain was paralyzing. “They almost killed her!”

“Stop it!” Safira yelled over the bickering, her voice much louder than Drakon’s. “Stop it! Both of you! She’s alive. Alright? That’s what matters. Wicked did what he thought was best, and though it might’ve ended badly, he saved her. She’s here. She’s alive. Albeit, cold and wet. 

“Now, Wicked, get her a towel so she can dry off. Drakon, fetch me the first aid. Then both of you, leave. So we can finally have some peace and quiet.” 

By the time Safira finished patching me up, Drakon must've thought it was safe enough to start dinner. Wicked hadn’t come out of his bedroom yet and I doubted he would anytime soon. 

Safira shrugged as she came out from the hallway connecting the living room and Wicked’s. She explained that Wicked only wanted some time to himself, but the look on her face said more. Strain? Anger? Discomfort? I couldn’t tell. 

Soon enough, the rest of the crew started filing into the house, just in time for dinner to be served. 

Kryana was clearly dejected. She sat down at the dinner table, explaining how they didn’t find her sister. She perked up a little bit though when she mentioned the fact that her sister had written I'M HERE over her name on the Board. Funny how I did the same earlier. 

Aeragor handed Safira a bag from the Plaza, telling her that he found some ointment that’ll heal me right up. And to apply it generously. 

Everyone started to eat after that. Wicked never came out to join. I took a small plate but I wasn’t all that hungry. 

°°°

"How much did you give her?"

"Don't know," Safira answered a flustered Aeragor. "Not like it had instructions on the label."

"But how much did you give her?" Aeragor pressed and shot a wary glance at me.

I giggled. Then hiccupped.

Safira shrugged.

"How can you not know?"

Wicked entered the room and paid no attention to Safira and Aeragor's bickering as he headed to the fridge. He took out some leftovers.

He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow, gesturing to the two still going at it.

I wiggled my fingers in the air as a wave and winked at him, ignoring his questioning look.

"Uh, Safira," Wicked started, not taking his eyes off me. "What's wrong with Raven?"

"Yeah, Safira. Tell him what ya did," Drakon butted in with slurred speech, half-asleep.

Safira shot him a warning look.

"Safira," Wicked warned.

I giggled.

She huffed. "I may have kind of given her a little too much medicine."

"You what?" Wicked exclaimed. Abandoning his late dinner, he rushed over to my side. I giggled, and reached out to touch his face, but he deflected my hand. I pouted, quickly stretching my other arm out and ran my fingers through his platinum locks. He ignored it and just let me touch his hair while he leaned forward, checking my eyes.

"What do you propose we do?" Aeragor asked.

"How much did she take?" Wicked asked. I pouted, sticking my tongue out at him when he backed away.

"Safira doesn't know," Aeragor answered, crossing his arms.

"Safira!"

"I'm sorry!"

"You're in charge of healing her up. You're the only one who can touch her skin without fear of the outcome."

"I know."

"You can't give her medications haphazardly."

"I know."

"You could kill her if you went on like this."

"I _know_."

Wicked sighed. "Did you put the ointment on too?"

"Yes," Safira answered sheepishly.

"So her wounds should heal fast." Wicked sighed in relief. He rubbed the back of his neck, glancing at me. "That's good. She should sleep."

"I agree," replied Aeragor.

"Someone should watch her," Safira suggested.

"You all should go to your apartments," Wicked decided. Kryana and Shadow were already dozing off. Drakon was passed out cold. "I'll watch her tonight."

"Are you sure?" Safira asked.

Wicked nodded. "Yes. You all had a big day today. You need rest."

"So do you," she objected.

"I'll survive. Now get your stuff ready. And wake the others. I'll get her ready to sleep."

Wicked came over and gently helped me lay down, propping my pillow under my head. He pulled my blanket up to my chin. "How're you feeling?" He asked, tucking the blanket under my sides.

"Snug as a bug in a rug."

He chuckled.

"You know what I would wear everyday if I could?"

"What would you wear?"

"1950s dresses." I snuggled down into the couch cushions.

"Then that you shall." He pushed a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"What about you?" I asked. My eyes threatened to close but I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to talk to him. Drunkenly, yes, but casually.

"Oh, I don't know." He paused and looked away. He smiled, locking eyes with me once more. "I like sweaters, I suppose."

"You'd look cute in a sweater vest," I giggled.

"Why, thank you."

Aeragor walked over as Wicked spoke. He stood beside my head. His coat was slung over his arm, his bag on his shoulder.

"What about you, Buttercup?" I asked him.

He laughed. "I've always fancied a good old sports jacket."

"Really!" I scrunched up my nose. "I wouldn't've taken you as the sports type." I freed my arm from the confines of the blanket and squeezed his arm. "Pretty weak, man."

"I don't think you understand what a sports coat is," Wicked said with a slight smile.

"Nope." I lifted my head to see Drakon still at the kitchen table, digging his knuckles into his tired eyes. "How about Blossom over there?"

He yawned. "I'll go with something casual...unlike you people." He waved his hand at us. "Sweatpants. All day. Every day."

"Don't you do that already?" I slurred. "Bubbles!" I sang, searching the room with my eyes for Safira. She froze her coat halfway on her shoulders. "What would you wear everyday if you could?"

She resumed putting her coat on. "Comic book tees, of course."

I nodded, content with the answer I received. My eyes landed on Shadow, who was leaned against the wall near the front door. "Shadow, I'd take you as an edgy kind of gal."

"Then you read me right."

"Edginess for dayzzz..." I drawled, dozing off. I forced my eyes open. I didn't want to sleep just yet.

"What 'bout Kryana?" Wicked asked softly, stroking my hair. He seemed to understand that I didn't want to call it a night.

"I have no idea."

"I'd say you'd wear some skinny jeans with graphic tees," I said for her. "Or cute crop tops."

Kryana chuckled. "You'd be correct, I guess."

I shrugged awkwardly in the lying position I was in, but somehow I managed it. "You remind me of my sister."

"Alright," Wicked said, ending the conversation abruptly. "I think it's time for bed."


	11. Chapter 11

**05.06.2020 - 0900**

“I’ll cook breakfast,” Wicked said, helping me off the couch. 

My hand came up to my head. I had a raging headache and my entire body was sore. At least the pain wasn’t as bad as the other day. I was thankful for the medicine Safira gave me, though I didn’t really remember anything after it had set in. 

“You cook?” My voice was scratchy. 

He chuckled and let go. I stretched my limbs. “You don’t?”

“I bake, not cook.”

“Then you can make dessert tonight.” 

I smiled and started on my way to the hallway, watching each step I took carefully. “I think I’ll shower.”

“Okay,” Wicked said. “That’ll give me time to prepare food.”

“I’ll try to be fast.”

“No, please. Take your time.”

°°°

I eventually made it to the bathroom. I held onto anything that could support my weight as I walked. I didn’t feel like testing my ankles. 

The bathroom was relatively small, like the rest of the house (it was a marvel that seven of us could fit in it at a time.) The toilet was in the far left corner, facing the shower to the right. The sink was next to the toilet. A mirror hung above it; two lights hung on either side of it. 

I flipped the switch and the lights flickered to life. I closed the door behind me. 

I startled when I looked in the mirror. The face I saw wasn’t my own. My skin was clear, but pallid from the loss of blood. My eyes were a leafy green. My lips were cracked and dry, but they were fuller than my own. My face was framed by long, tangled, yes, but lustrous raven hair, unlike my usual lifeless and flat pixie. 

I was beautiful. 

Even in my disheveled state, I was beautiful. 

I started to pull my grungy T-shirt off my shoulders. I bit my cheek to distract myself from the nauseating pain it caused my body. I tossed it in the corner and turned around to inspect the damage. 

The bandage covering it was almost as big as my back and the pain from taking it off was just as bad as receiving the injury. 

Three long strikes down my back from my shoulder blades all the way to my hips. 

It seemed to be healing pretty well. It felt much better after Safira applied that ointment Aeragor provided, but it never seemed to stop hurting after my arms made big movements. I didn’t expect anything different though. 

I unbuttoned my jeans and carefully pulled them off my legs, cautious of my other injury. I unwrapped my ankles from their binds, the bandages sticking to the dry, encrusted blood. Sighing, I felt the tender skin. It hurt like fiery torment, but that was expected too. I was looking forward to being clean, but I was terrified of how much the deep punctures were going to hurt under running water. 

After undressing completely and I turned the water on to a good temperature, I stepped into the stream, letting myself drown in the blissfulness of the dirt being cleansed from my pores. 

I let my eyes drift closed to enjoy it more fully as the water hit my face. 

I heard it then. As clearly as I had the first time. 

Calling my name, singing it, whispering it. _Hissing_ it. 

_Marie_

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the honeyed, disembodied voice. 

_Marie_

I clutched my hair. 

_Marie_

It wasn’t real. I knew it. 

_Marie_

Salty tears mixed with the water pouring from the shower head. 

_He’s mine_

I never wanted this to happen. I thought I was safe here. I played for an escape, away from Ashton, away from my problems. I knew it wasn’t going to last forever, but I needed a quick fix. Something fast to get my mind off everything for a little. But this game, it only caused me more problems than I could count. 

_Stay away from him_

The naiads were right. I needed to stay away from him. I didn’t know him. For all I knew, he could be using me too. I couldn’t afford another heartbreak like that. 

_He’s mine_

_Not yours_

_You must stay away_

I needed to log out. I needed back to my family. Away from this game. Away from these strangers. 

But how?

It’s not like there was a ‘quit game’ button. I couldn’t just wish to be logged out and then it’d happen. If that was the case, I would’ve been logged long ago. 

_Stay away_

I saw its face then. Dragging me down into the deep, digging its sharp nails into my skin. 

She was beautiful. Gorgeous. Angelic, yet unsettling all the same. Turquoise hair cascaded around her pale face, like a halo. Eyes big and playful, curious. 

That was until I started thrashing. 

Her hair blew behind her as she bared razor-sharp teeth and sunk her nails further down into my flesh. Her once innocent eyes flared with hatred, glowing a lurid red. Her veins glowed orange under her skin. 

I sunk down on the porcelain floor, pulling my legs up to my bare chest. Sobs racked through my body. 

It wasn’t long before I heard knocking on the bathroom door. 

“Raven?” Wicked’s traveled through the oak. “Everything alright?”

I sniffled, and dug my knuckles into my eye sockets. “Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Do you need anything?”

“No.”

“Alright.” The floors creaked as he turned to leave. 

“Wicked!” I called out to him and the creaking stopped as he did. 

“Yes?”

I didn’t understand the sudden change in my outlook. I still didn't know him, but he had helped me so much already. It felt right. Needed. “Thank you.”


	12. Chapter 12

**051120 - 0257**

I was still sleeping on the couch. Wicked offered his bed to me, but I refused. I was already invading his privacy and home by staying here. Taking over his room was too much. It would only be rude to take more, to ask for more. 

It was always winter where he lived, always cold. Wicked’s face was constantly red from the biting wind. I never felt any of it. In fact, I sweat pretty frequently. It wasn’t a constant sweat, but a glistening on my features. 

Maybe it was my power prohibiting me from feeling the very thing I created. 

But Safira clearly felt the elements. She wore coats and hunkered down when the wind picked up. She always shivered. 

Did she get a grip on her powers and things got better, normal-er? Or was it different for each person?

There were so many unknowns. 

Who was out looking for me? Where was Thomas? Why was he inside the MDR facility with the NetSet? Was he testing the game? Why was my fingerprint in the scanner?

Did my family miss me? What was Ashton doing? Did Lillian think it was her fault somehow that I haven’t ‘woken up’ from the game yet?

I wanted to know about Wicked. Who he was, his life. I wanted to know him. Not the video game avatar, but the real him. 

I wanted to know about Safira, Drakon, Aeragor, Kryana and Shadow. I wanted to know what made them tick, smile, cry. There was some invisible barrier between us all. I knew they knew each other in the outside told. It was pretty clear. But these faces we wore, these names we bore, was causing a rift. It was like they were strangers again, learning everything about one another all over again. 

They were different people, different people than they knew before and their faces, their actions said it all. 

°°°

Dark clouds loomed overhead as the boat rocked underneath our feet. Waves pounded on the sides, spitting their froth in our faces with each movement. I gripped the wood for support as screams filled my ears. A large splash sprayed even more water everywhere. I wiped the spray off my face with the back of my gloved hand. 

I looked down, doing the same for the crying baby in my arms. I shushed him, promising everything was okay. 

“Hurry!” A familiar voice yelled. I couldn’t place it. “They’ve got him!”

I handed the crying child to the blonde man who had commanded the group of five, excluding the swaddled young child. I kissed his face. 

I still couldn’t see who he was. He was a blur, simply there. 

“ _Please_ ,” he pleaded. My heart pounded against my chest. My brain screamed not to do it. But I turned away and plunged into the water. 

And there she was. 

°°°

I woke up with a start. My body was covered in sweat and I wiped my face with shaking hands. It was the same dream that I had before, when I was at home, sleeping in my own bed, with my sister softly snoring in the room over. 

I got up, not really sure where I was going, but needing to move. I found myself heading down the dark hallway to the door at the end. I turned the handle carefully, trying my best to not make a sound. The door creaked as I opened it and walked in. 

My eyes were trained on the sleeping body in the bed. The silence broken only by his soft breathing as he dreamed. I shut the door with a small click. 

The mattress sunk with my weight as I sat down on the edge. He didn’t stir. Part of me wanted him to. 

I wanted to talk, but I didn’t. I wanted a hug, but I didn’t. I wanted a friend, a shoulder to cry on, arms to hold me, but I didn’t. I wanted to go home and see my family, but I didn’t. 

I didn’t know what I wanted. 

Silent tears streaked my cheeks and my hands rushed to cover them. I wept. 

“Raven?”

My hands dropped from my face. He was rubbing his, sitting up. 

“I’m sorry,” I whispered. “Did I wake you?”

He ignored the question. “Is everything alright?” He asked, groggy. He always asked that. He was always worried - about my health, my happiness, about everything. It made me want to cry more. 

I hesitated to answer. I didn’t want him to know how I felt, that’d I’d been crying over stupid stuff but I’d been caught in the act. Surely he must’ve noticed my tears, but maybe it was too dark, too early in the morning for him to realize. I wiped my cheek. 

He noticed. “Come ‘ere,” he said, extending his arms out to me. 

I obliged, crawling over his bed to him. He wrapped his arms around me like a security blanket and pulled me close. I tucked my legs in against myself as he pulled the covers overtop of the two of us. He leaned back and we sunk into the mattress, lost in the sheets. 

He took in a breath. “I know it’s hard,” he said after a minute. 

“It’s like every time I think of leaving, the thought is replaced with another,” I whispered. Then frowned. I hadn't thought of it until it came out of my mouth. 

“I know.

“How do I stop it?”

He was silent for a long time. The sound of his breath as his chest rose and fell under my head was the only thing I heard. I was scared he wasn’t going to say anything at all. Finally, he sighed. 

“You can’t.”


	13. Chapter 13

**051420 - 1542**

“Hey!” Wicked peeked around the doorframe of the front door. He grinned like an idiot. 

I put the book I was reading down on the armrest, pulling my legs up closer to myself. “Yes?”

“Follow me.” His head disappeared around the corner. 

“What?” I laughed. 

“Trust me,” he chided from behind the wall. ”Show a little faith.”

Rolling my eyes, I heaved myself off the couch. I met Wicked outside the front door, and he started walking around the house. I followed and took us out deep in the forest in the opposite direction of Town. There was no path, but he seemed to know where he was going. 

“Alright,” Wicked said as he halted and turned around to face me. “We’re here.”

“Where is here exactly?” 

“We are at the edge of the game,” Wicked announced, extending his arms out wide. A gigantic stone wall stood behind him, reaching far up to the heavens and farther. 

“The edge of the game?” I repeated. He nodded. “Isn’t the map supposed to be endless?”

Wicked shrugged. “Everything has its limits,” he said. “But that isn’t the reason I brought you here. If you step a little closer...” He laid his hand on my shoulder and guided me forward. He pointed at a crack in the wall. The longer I stared, the bigger it got. It stopped growing when it reached the full size of an arched doorway. 

“What is that, Wick?”

“Care to find out?”

I looked over at him. His eyes beamed with curiosity. It would be a shame to deny him the privilege of finding out what was inside. 

Shrugging, I replied, “Why not?”

Wicked immediately started towards the entrance. I stayed behind, watching him. I’d let him go in first, just in case. He stopped right before heading in. He reached up, running his fingers over something etched into the stone surface above the doorway. 

“Hey, check this out,” he said. 

I came over and examined the words as he felt the engraving. I smiled to myself. Finally, something I understood. “It’s French,” I announced. 

“Do you know what it says?”

“La grotte aux cauchemars,” I answered. “The Nightmare Cave.” The words sent chills down my spine. It didn’t sound very good. 

“Interesting.”

“You still want to go in?”

“Got nothing to lose.”

“Okay, yeah, let’s go in,” I said and my voice shook. I didn’t want it to shake. I didn’t want him to know I was nervous. 

He seemed to understand. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t feel comfortable.”

I shook my head. “Nah, let’s do it.” My body and brain said otherwise. 

He held his hand out to me. I debated taking it. Would he think I was a wimp? That I was just a frightened little girl? 

But why did I even care what he thought?

I took his hand. He dunked into the cave and I followed close behind. His hand squeezed mine as the darkness inside consumed us. 

“Wicked?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you see anything?”

“Nope.”

“Me neither.”

“Glad we cleared that up.”

I smacked his chest. He chuckled. 

I felt him start to move around and I followed as best I could in the darkness. He gasped suddenly, and collapsed to the ground, pulling me down with him. My forehead firmly hit his chest. He groaned. 

“Are you okay?” I asked, catching my breath. 

“Yep.” He coughed. I felt him shift under me and I tried to move without hurting him. 

“What happened?” I asked. I decided to just roll off of him. 

“Sometimes I’m just a klutz.”

I laughed. 

I heard the sounds of him shuffling around. I thought it best not to move while he was so we didn’t collide. I laid still on the ground, staring straight above. My eyes had adjusted to dark a little bit and I could faintly see Wicked’s outline beside me. It looked like he was feeling around the floor while he was on all-fours. His hand slipped from under him and he fell back down. I didn’t know how, but he managed to land on top of me this time. 

We both gasped in surprise. 

“Sorry,” he managed to get out. 

“It’s okay,” I laughed. “Just get off.” I felt around to find his shoulders to push him. 

“Can’t.” 

“Why not?” 

“You’re surprisingly comfortable.” His body went limp, crushing me under his weight. 

“Oh, please,” I groaned. My hands found his shoulders. “You’re so weird.”

“I’m not moving.”

I pushed his shoulders as hard as I could, but he didn’t budge. 

“I’m not moving,” he repeated, removing my hands from his shoulders. He pinned them down beside my head. 

My eyes widened when I realized the position we were in. 

“Wicked.”

“Yes?”

“Get off. Now.”

Somehow, even though his face was obscured by the lack of light, I knew his face went red as he realized the same thing I did. Thousands of sorries left his mouth as he scrambled away. 

“Rae, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to be taken that way.”

“It’s okay. It's not that serious. I accept your apology.”

“Then why do I get the feeling that you don’t?”

“I do. I just don’t want to talk about it.”

I heard him shuffle. “I want you to trust me, Raven. I don’t want to do anything that’ll taint the trust that’s already there. If I have, please, tell me. I want to work it out.”

I was quiet for a moment. I didn’t know what to say. Did I trust him? Have I ever? I must’ve, because if I didn’t I wouldn’t have stayed in his home, let alone sleep there. I trusted him enough to go deep into a mysterious forest without question and into a lightless cave. 

“Raven?”

“You didn’t taint anything. I do trust you, and I’m trying real hard to continue doing that, but it’s difficult under the circumstances we’re in. I know nothing about who you are. You’re vague about everything little aspect about yourself. But I shouldn’t complain because it’s not like I’ve said anything about myself openly either.”

“We can talk, sometime. If you want.”

I shrugged. But then I realized he couldn’t see me. “That might be good.”

He didn’t say anything for the longest time. I wanted to see him. I liked seeing people’s reactions to the things I said. It was nerve-wracking being blind. 

The silence in the dark cave was wreaking havoc on my calmness. It was slowly driving me crazy. I needed out. 

I stood up. The shuffling that filled my ears made me believe Wicked did the same. 

An ear piercing screech sounded throughout the room, like rusty gears grinding after years of standing still. I pressed the palm of my hands against my ears, but it did nothing to stop the wretched sound from reaching them. 

The little light that was coming in from the opening slowly drained from the room. The arched doorway lessened and lessened in size until it was only a small slit in the stone wall. 

“Wick! I think the door’s closing!”

The screeching came to an abrupt halt. The door had sealed completely. The room was devoid of light. The only sound that was left was that of our heavy breathing. 

“Rae?” Wicked’s voice pierced through the darkness. “Are you alright?” His hand found my arm. 

“Yeah, I think so. You?” It was so dark. I couldn’t tell if I was looking at the wall or at him. 

“A little shaken up,” Wicked responded. His voice wavered some. 

“Do you hav-” I was interrupted by another noise. This one wasn’t as intense. It sounded like clicking, like on a keyboard as you typed. 

A bright light filled the room. Pain shot through my eyes at the sudden change. I squinted, trying to see anything I could. We weren’t in a dirty cave as I thought, but in a pristine, white room. My eyes burned. Three walls were pure white, but the third wall was a gigantic mirror, starting at the slick, shiny floor up to the ceiling, wall to wall. 

My eyes fixed themselves on the two people reflected in the mirror. It didn’t look like me. It wasn’t my nose. It wasn’t my mouth. Not my hair. Not my eyes. It wasn’t me. The person I saw was a stranger. 

The same beautiful stranger I saw in the mirror. 

Wicked looked the same to me, but judging by his stare in the mirror, he too was scrutinizing everything that wasn’t actually his. 

“Hello, Marie,” a mechanical voice greeted. “Hello, Thomas.”

I looked over at Wicked with alarm in my eyes. “Thomas...” I repeated under my breath. 

_Wait_. 

“Welcome to _La grotte aux cauchemars_ , otherwise known as the Nightmare Cave. You will now be sent through various trials to record your mental and physical responses to your deepest fears,” the mechanical voice said. I couldn’t tell what gender the voice was. I scanned the room for a speaker that would be emitting the voice, but there wasn’t one. “Please enjoy.”

Nothing happened for a minute or so. I looked at Wicked again. Or should I say Thomas? Was Wicked the Thomas I thought he was? Or was it just coincidence? It is a common name.

I opened my mouth to speak, but a sudden, sharp piercing pain hit my neck. I reached my hand up to the spot and felt something sharp. I pulled it out. It was a jagged thin shard of what looked to be stone. 

My hand started to shake and the shard dropped from my hand. The room tilted, my vision blurred. 

I saw Wicked through it somehow. The same sharp object was lodged in his neck and he rocked on his feet. He was coming over to me, his arm outstretched. “Grab my hand!” His words were slurred and far away. 

I tried my best and our fingers grazed each other’s before we collapsed to the ground together, the tips of our fingers touching ever so slightly. 

The corners of my vision blackened until it consumed everything. 

°°°

I woke with a throbbing headache and a sharp pain in my neck. I was in a plane, seat belt strapped across my waist. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I looked around. Every face I saw, I recognized. 

My sister was on my right, snoring softly. My brother was reading a book on hacking to my left. My mom and dad were there too. Both were wide awake. My mom smiled warmly at me. “Are you okay?” She asked. Her voice was music to my ears. I hadn’t seen her in so long, I started to believe I wouldn’t ever again, but here she was. Sitting a few seats away from me. I would do anything to climb over everyone to hug her. 

I nodded. “Perfect.”

She smiled and turned back to her book. 

I watched her in disbelief. How was she here?

I needed to think. 

“I’m going to go to the bathroom,” I told her. She nodded and I unbuckled my seatbelt. I needed to breathe, think a little bit. I couldn’t seem to wrap my head around the fact that I was with my family.

Maybe the game was just a very vivid dream? 

I climbed over Alex and into the aisle. I took careful steps to the back of the plane, touching each seat as I walked. I didn’t feel any pain in my ankles. 

I spotted him in the farthest row to the back and my heart stopped. 

“Ashton,” I breathed. 

Something took over me and I picked up my pace. I needed to talk to him. I needed to apologize. I was a brat about everything. I could’ve been more considerate, right? 

He leaned over to his left, away from the aisle, and locked lips with a pretty blonde. 

I’m pretty sure everyone for a thousand miles could hear my heart break. 

Just like that, I came to my senses. I didn’t need to apologize. What was I even thinking? He pushed me around. He used me. And the moment I was gone, he replaced me. I didn’t need this. Especially not him. 

I’m so indecisive it makes me even angrier. 

I picked my feet up and did my best to stride by him in confidence, trying not to show my trembling lip. 

“Marie?”

Of course, nothing could ever go my way. 

Ashton grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him. I felt my eyes burn with unshed tears when he looked at me. 

“Marie,” he breathed just as I had done with his name. 

I didn’t answer.

We stared at each other for a while. I had nothing to say. I couldn’t figure out what he could possibly have to say to me. He seemed to have completely forgotten about the blonde who still in her seat, oblivious to the whole situation. 

“How are you?” came out from his mouth in a whisper. 

“Good. Better.”

“That’s good.”

I couldn’t wait to get away. Couldn’t he see that as I kept trying to pull my arm from his grasp? “What do you want, Ashton?” 

“I’m sorry,” he said. The words were so sincere. They were so foreign on his lips. I wanted to believe them. 

I breathed in sharply. “Ashton, I can’t - I can’t accept your apology.”

He looked so heartbroken. “Why not?” 

I turned away. “I just can’t...”

Ashton gripped my chin and pulled my head up so he could see my face. “Why not?” He asked with more force.

“I just can’t, Ashton. I can’t get over it that quickly. Give me time. Let me seek you out instead of the other way around.” Or stop giving me reasons to hate you. 

He squeezed my chin, yanking me closer.

“Hey.” A hand landed on Ashton’s shoulder. “Let the young lady go.” 

“This is none of your business,” Ashton snarled to the man standing behind him. My view was obstructed by his shoulder. He was so much taller than me. 

The man grabbed his shoulders roughly and pulled Ashton away, pushing him against the leather plane seats. “I said let her go,” he growled. Wicked.

Ashton threw him off. “And I said it’s none of your business.”

Wicked turned to me. “Rae, you need to let him go.”

“What?” I asked in confusion. “How are you even here?”

“You need to let him go,” he repeated firmly. 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

He took a step toward me, but kept an eye on Ashton. “Let him go and this is over.”

“Who are you supposed to be?” Ashton asked Wicked.

“I’m her friend,” he replied. “Something you don’t seem to have a concept of.”

Ashton pulled out a gun just then. The other passengers on the plane didn’t seem to notice anything but I shrieked. Wicked was calm as Ashton trained the weapon on him. 

“Hands,” Ashton commanded him. Wicked slowly raised his. They weren’t bandaged like before. The tissue was scarred and blistering. His skin, starting at his palm, was blue and faded to a deep purple at his fingertips. 

“What’s wrong with your hands?” Ashton asked. His nose scrunched up in disgust.

Wicked glanced at me, but I could see it in his eyes that the moment he did so, he regretted it.

Ashton barked a laugh. “She did? Wow, some friend you got there.”

“She’s a better friend than you’ll ever be.”

Ashton pressed the gun against Wicked’s skull. No fear was shown on Wicked’s features. He calmly trained his eyes on me.

“Rae, let him go.”

Ashton laughed the same gruff laugh. “You don’t even know her name.”

Wicked ignored him. “You have to let him go. Forget ‘bout him. This will all be over when you do.”

I shook my head. “I don’t know how!”

Ashton took one of his hands off the weapon and extended it towards me. “Come here,” he commanded. I was scared to find out what would happen if I didn’t obey, so I took the few steps over to him. 

He took my hand and placed it on the gun. He backed away, crossing his arms. “Shoot him,” he said shortly. 

I stared alertly at the gun in my hands.

“Shoot him!”

I looked at everyone other than whom I had a gun on.

“Look at me,” Wicked said.

I shook my head.

“Look at me.”

I looked up at him, eyes wide and terrified. 

“Shoot him,” he whispered.

“Wicked...”

“Marie, turn it on him.”

How did he know my name again? 

“Ho-”

“Doesn’t matter. Do it.”

“I can’t.”

“Do it.”

“I can’t!” I shouted.

“He’s not real. Shoot him and this is all over.”

“What does that mean?” I yelled, tears streaming down my cheeks and falling to the floor. 

“Do it, Marie! Do it! Or this gets worse!”

“Marie?” A new voice entered the conversation.

Mom.

Ashton yanked the gun from my hands. “This is taking too long.” He pulled the trigger, the bullet landing squarely in Wicked’s chest. He spun around and unloaded three bullets into my mom’s stomach. 

I screamed, collapsing to the ground. Wicked was on the floor too, speaking nonsense, blood soaking his orange T-shirt. 

Ashton strode to the front of the plane. 

I focused on my mom. She was lying in the middle of the aisle, her arms and legs limp. Blood soaked her blouse. 

I tried to get to her, but Wicked grabbed tightly on my ankle. I kicked around. I thrashed. I screamed. I cried. But he wouldn’t let go. I fell to the floor, feet away from my mom. 

“Let me go!” I screamed at him.

He just pulled me across the carpeted floor towards him and held me close. His blood covered my shirt as he whispered in my ear, “It’s not real.”

“She’s real!” I cried. “She’s real!” I yanked away and when I looked at her, the light had already faded from her hazel eyes. “She’s real,” I whimpered, my cries getting softer as my energy drained. My whole body went limp and Wicked hugged me even tighter, pressing my head into his shoulder. It soaked up every tear. He stroked my hair, his breathing heavy and ragged. 

I heard the gun unload up in the front of the plane. Machinery sizzled and popped. 

Wicked squeezed me tighter as I felt the plane dip sharply. All I could do was sob. I looked at my mom. Her limp body never to move again. Her smile didn’t even stay with her through death. Her blank eyes stared through me.

Screams filled my ears as we went down. 

“This is going to hurt a great deal,” Wicked whispered, his lips brushing my ear as he spoke directly into my ear. “I’m sorry I failed you.”

I felt everything as we collided with solid ground.

°°°

I shot up, gasping for air. My brain couldn’t quite comprehend what had just happened. Didn’t I just die? But I was alive here, right? My vision was obstructed by a deep darkness. It was pierced only by a single ray of light from an opening to my left. The Nightmare Cave. 

Wicked. 

I felt around frantically for him. He was injured. Shot. Right in the chest. I called out to him but received no answer. 

I ran my hands across the floor, searching for his body. My right hand bumped into something firm. I crawled over, feeling whatever I had found. It moved under my touch. 

A leg. 

“Wicked!” I shrieked. 

He groaned in response. My brain was frantic as my hands ran over the rest of his body, feeling for the wound, but I couldn’t find any blood. 

“Oh my god. What are you doing?” Wicked asked, highly confused and I could hear a tinge of fright in his voice. 

I kept searching. But that was until he grasped my hands firmly. 

“Rae, is that you?” He asked. 

“Yes,” I breathed. 

“Your hands were wandering to unsavory places.”

I paid no attention to his comment. “Where is it?”

“Where is what?”

My eyes brimmed with tears. “The wound. The bullet.”

“Oh, Rae, there’s no bullet.”

I sat back with a thump, disbelieving the words that came from his mouth. I pressed my legs against my chest, burying my head in my knees and gripping my hair. I let out gross sobs. 

Nothing made sense. 

Why a plane? Why Ashton? Why my mom? 

I sobbed harder at the thought of her lying on the plane’s felt flooring - limp, lifeless, gone. 

“Raven...” I felt a hand place itself softly on my shoulder. I didn’t squirm. I didn’t move at all besides the racking of my body as I wept. Wicked’s arms encircled me and scooped me into his lap. I sunk into his warm embrace. He stroked my hair. 

“It wasn’t real,” he whispered. “It was a simulation. It wasn’t real. What Ashton did wasn’t real. You’re alive. I’m alive. Your mom is alive. Everyone you saw on that plane is alive.”

“How do you know?” I cried. “How do you know my mom is alive?” I didn’t give him a chance to answer before I continued. “I’m not there with her. She could be hurt. She could’ve had a heart attack. She could be dying...and I’m not there with her!” 

I smacked his chest once and the sound was painful. But he didn’t respond. I hit him again. And again. I did it until my arms failed me. Then all I was left as was a mewling mess. And despite all of it, Wicked only held me tighter. 


	14. Chapter 14

**051420 - 1741**

Wicked carried me back to his house. He didn’t say a word, and neither did I. He didn’t know what to say, and I didn’t want to say anything at all. He carried me wordlessly, and though I wasn’t walking, my ankles hurt like crazy. My back stung, but it was healing well, unlike my ankles. 

He pushed the front door open with his foot and brought my limp body to his bedroom where he somehow managed to pull back the covers with me still in his arms. He laid me gently on the mattress. I immediately shriveled up into a ball and he tucked me in. 

He stood and watched me as I slowly drifted off into sleep. And once he thought I was nearly out, he left the room. 

I woke up about an hour later. I didn’t feel rested, and I certainly wasn’t in a good mood. I was groggy and I would’ve killed to lie down for eternity, but I knew I needed to move. 

I had taken a shower once I felt it was seriously time to get up. Once I was out, I noticed the distinct scent of food drifting through the air. Wicked was cooking dinner. 

I wasn’t sure if I was ready to face him just yet. Would everything hit me all at once when I saw him? Breaking down over dinner wouldn’t be great. I decided to wait to be summoned. 

I scanned his dresser and the little objects and knickknacks placed there. It wasn’t decorated at all, but its top was just scattered with different objects. There was an antique clock sitting in the middle though. It was surrounded by papers filled with drawings and various pencils were sprawled about. 

My eyes caught a silver object peeking out from behind the dresser, glinting with the sunlight filtering through the window. With attentive fingers, I slid the object out. It was a notebook. The metal rings that connected the papers together were sparkling in the light from his bedside lamp. The cover of the notebook, in scribbled black ink, read, “FOR AVA.”

My thumb glided along the edges of the papers as I stared at the cover. I really shouldn’t have, but I flipped to the first page. 

_Ava,_

_I know it’s been a while, but I’ve been writing to you a lot since. There’s so much I have yet to say to you, and what I’ve told you already, it hasn’t been addressed enough. It’s been a week or so since I’ve last seen you and dad. This is my second notebook since arriving in this place._

_I know I left you and dad at the most inopportune time. I hope you’ll be able to forgive me. I hope you’ll be able to understand why I did what I did._

_You’re probably angry. You have every right to be. I left you to deal with things. Right now, it may seem like I was selfish, that I started because I needed an escape. And that’s only partially true._

_I needed an escape from everything that life threw at me. But you don’t know everything. This time, I’m not running away. I’m facing my trials head on._

_Yes, I needed an escape, but so does everyone else here. I need to help them._

_I’m the only one who knows. At least for now._

_I do hope you’ll find it in your loving heart to forgive me._

_I love you, my little Ava._

_-Bubba_

“What are you doing?”

His sudden presence in the doorway startled me so much I let out a small screech of surprise. The notebook fell out of my hands. 

“Wicked! Hi! I-I didn’t see you sstanding there,” I stammered. I bent down and fumbled around with the fallen notebook before grabbing hold of it firmly and standing quickly. 

Wicked walked over to me as I stood up. ”Give it to me.” He held his hand out. 

I gulped and handed it over with shaking hands. “I’m so sorry. I-”

“Who gave you permission to look at this?” Wicked cut me off. His eyes glossed with tears as he examined the notebook in his hands. 

“No one.” I breathed in deep. “No one. I don’t know what came over me.”

“You have no right to be snooping in my stuff,” he stated firmly. He pressed the notebook against his chest. 

“I know, I know. I’m really sorry!”

He didn’t answer, but just stared at the pages against his chest. 

“I won’t do it again! I promise.”

He gestured towards the door with his head. “Dinner is ready.”

I nodded glumly and went out the door, my head hung low. Wicked trusted me with his home, his property, and his money, but I decided to violate the last bit of privacy he had left by reading his private notes. 

I pulled out one of the chairs when I reached the dining table and slid into the seat. I avoided eye contact when I heard Wicked’s footsteps coming down the hallway. I didn’t raise my head when he sat down in the chair directly in front of me. 

“I’m sorry...” I whispered as Wicked got situated in his chair. 

“It’s fine,” he responded shortly. 

“Look.” I raised my head, finally getting a grasp on the words that needed to be spoken. “I know what I did wasn’t fine. You trusted me with so much. You let me stay in your house. Let me sleep in your bed. You spend time and energy caring for me. You give me money and entrust me with the items of your house. But despite all that, I still go and shatter that trust into smithereens. I shouldn’t have read what was written in your notebook, especially without your permission.”

“I still trust you.”

“It was the wrong thing to do, I know that. I should’ve just left the notebook where it - Wait a minute. You still...trust me?”

“Well, yes.” His eyes finally met mine. “Yes, you did violate my privacy, but haven’t I countless times? You’ve forgiven me each of those and more. You deserve a few second chances yourself.”

I stared at him in disbelief. I was sure he was going to bring the hammer down. 

“What, you thought I wouldn’t trust you? After everything?”

I shrugged. “Well, I don’t know. I mean, I haven’t done anything to earn any trust. I’ve only taken from you. But you’ve given me everything. A roof. Food. Clothing. Medication. Heck, you even saved me a few times. All I’ve done is take what you’ve offered and never returned anything.”

“But that’s the thing, Rae. I don’t expect anything in return.”

“You’re way too nice for your own good. People are only going to push you around.”

“Shadow already pushes me around.”

“I’m not talking about Shadow. People are going to keep asking and asking and taking and taking. When are you going to put your foot down?”

“When I have a reason to.”

"You know what? I’m putting my foot down now.”

“What?”

“You’re not allowed to give me anything more until I’ve repaid you the debt I owe.”

He chuckled, dismissing the thought. 

“You think I’m joking.”

He picked up his napkin. “I know you’re joking.”

“I’m completely serious. I won’t accept anything you give me until I’ve given back everything you gave me.”

“Is dinner counted in that too? Because I would be totally alright with you cooking for a while,” he said, laying his napkin across his lap. 

“Oh, you do not want to eat that catastrophe.” 

“How ‘bout we make a deal?” He rested his elbows on the table. “I continue to cook, but you start making desserts.”

“I’d love that.” But I’m still repaying my other debts. 

We ate after that, making small talk throughout dinner. None of it was anything big, but our moods had definitely improved, surprisingly. 

After dinner was finished and we had put our dishes in the sink, I relocated to the couch. I wrapped myself up in a blanket as Wicked got out a glass from the cupboard in the kitchen. 

“Do you drink?” He asked. 

I laughed. “I’m 19.” 

“I’ll take that as a no then.”

“How old are you?” 

Wicked found a spot next to me on the couch, drink in hand. “24,” he answered. “25 in a few days.”

“So you got a good few years of drinking in already.”

We were silent for a moment. Both of us basking in the warmth of a growing friendship. I wanted to talk more. 

Wicked seemed to sense that. “So what else can you tell me ‘bout yourself?”

“What do you want to know?”

“Oh, I don’t know...tell me ‘bout your family,” he decided. 

I laughed lightly. “Well, I got a mom, dad, brother, and sister.”

“What are they like?”

“My parents aren’t around much, always working. My sister’s name is Alex - she’s the oldest. She’s taken of the role of caregiver since we moved to the States. I’m the middle child. And my brother Lucas is the youngest. He’s a genius, I swear.” 

“You weren’t born in the States?”

“No, we lived in France and relocated when I was 6,” I explained. “What about your family?”

“I have a younger sister, Ava,” he said. I chewed my cheek, thinking about the letter. He must’ve been really close with her. “My dad, Mark, he’s...the only parent I have.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Yeah, me too.” He looked away. 

I had many questions and I wanted to ask them all right then, right there. But I knew it’d be best to hold myself back a bit. “So...your name is Thomas.”

His eyes found mine again. I needed to know. “Yours is Marie.”

“I don’t mean to jump the gun here, but I have to ask you a question and I don’t want you to freak out.”

“Okay...” he said cautiously. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry. Everything’s been alright for a while now, but...” I paused. “I have a question...”

“About?”

I couldn’t begin to comprehend why I was so hesitant about this. It was a valid question. I deserved to have it answered, right? But maybe I should wait for him to be open about it; have him come to me and tell me first. I sucked in a breath. “About...about who you are.”

Drakon busted through the front door, window blowing our hair back. “You guys wouldn’t believe what happened today!” He skidded to a halt at the edge of the dining table. He cocked his head when he saw us sitting on the couch together. “Am I interrupting something?”

“What is it, Drakon?” asked Wicked, already stood up. 

“We were at the Plaza just minding our little ol’ business when this beam of light just struck up into the sky from the Chamber,” he explained excitedly, his arms waving around as he spoke. “Oh my gosh, guys. You would’ve loved it! It was so cool! Anyway, as we were awe-ing and ooh-ing in its presence, it just disappeared. Poof and it was gone. Then the Chamber itself lit up. It started to glow, guys! Glow! You wouldn’t of believed a thing that big could’ve been able to emit that light. I mean, how much juice would that take to power? Anyway, it displayed this message. Everywhere you looked on the Chamber you could see it. It didn’t change with the angle you were at. Like those creepy eyes in haunted paintings. Just as trippy as that! It displayed just few words. And then it just stopped glowing. Poof, like before! And everything was normal again! You guys should’ve been there! It was the coolest thing I’ve seen in this game by far!”

He spoke so fast I didn’t have time to comprehend it all. A beam of light? Glowing Chamber? Some words in the sky? Haunted paintings?

Wicked rubbed his neck impatiently. “What did the words say, Drakon?”

“Oh, yeah. Almost forgot. It read, **SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT. TOMORROW @ 8:00 AM**.”


	15. Chapter 15

**051520 - 0713**

I woke up to a beam of sunlight shining in my eyes from the partially opened curtains. With a groan, I sat up and dug my knuckles into my eyes to rub the sleep out. 

I took in my surroundings. Wicked’s room. Weird, I didn’t remember coming in last night. I must’ve fallen asleep on the couch and Wicked took me here. He and Drakon talked for a long time, and the previous events of that day had worn me out both physically and mentally. I wasn’t lucid enough to understand anything about what they were saying. 

Wicked probably brought me here because of what I said to him over dinner. I told him I wouldn’t let him give me anything else until I repaid everything he’s done for me already. Clearly, he just wanted to spite me. 

I slung the covers off my body and slid off the bed with a soft thump. I wondered if Wicked was up yet. I was surely going to put up a fuss about the sleeping arrangements. 

I turned the door handle quietly, just in case he was still sleeping. I shut the door as softly as I had opened it. 

I made my way down the hallway, placing my feet carefully on the wooden planks. Tiptoeing into the living room, I spotted the sleeping boy on the couch. He was cuddling his pillow more than he was using it for its intended purpose. He was snuggled up in a blanket, but his body was too tall for the blanket and the couch. His feet hung out the end of the cover and rested slightly over the edge of the arm rest. His platinum hair was ruffled beyond recognition. He was so peaceful when he was sleeping. 

Grinning, I went to the kitchen and took out a glass from one of the cupboards. I debated my options as I filled the glass with tap water. 

I could either make breakfast and get started on repaying him, or I could wake him up in a much colder way than he’s used to. 

I sat the glass on the counter so I could slip one of my gloves off. I touched the cup ever so slightly and frost covered the outside surface. The water hissed at the sudden change in temperature. 

“Good morning, Rae,” greeted Wicked from behind me and I jumped at the sudden voice, whipping around to face him. His head was cocked, but he looked as tired as ever. “What are you up to?” He asked, gesturing to the icy cup on the counter behind me. “Practicing?”

I nodded with a goofy smile. “Sure,” I drawled. “I wasn’t going to pour it on you while you slept. Such a preposterous idea. How dare you suggest it.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Be glad that wasn’t what was happening, because there would’ve been nowhere for you to run.”

“Finally living up to your name, I see.”

He winked. And for some reason, my heart skipped. 

I shook it out of my head, trying to focus. “So, I’ll...make breakfast?”

Wicked turned on the faucet and filled a glass with tap water. “Don’t worry ‘bout it,” he said before taking a moment to gulp down the water. “I have a feeling we’ll be served during the Special Announcement.”

“How do you know that?”

He grew silent, pausing in the middle of setting the glass on the counter. He was like that for a decent amount of time. I thought I broke him somehow. 

Then he heaved a breath. “I have a feeling,” was what he decided on. It didn’t sound very convincing. He changed the subject quickly. “So...in the Nightmare Cave...who was that guy pushing you around?”

I sighed. That wasn’t really a topic I was fond of discussing. I wouldn’t even talk to Lillian about it. “His name’s Ashton.”

Wicked leaned against the counter. “He’s not like that in real life is he?”

I almost didn’t answer. Was he like that? Did I even truly know him? I thought I did, but then he tossed me aside like an old rag. “...something close to it.”

“I’m sure what you saw in there was just an exaggeration,” he replied. 

“I don’t know,” I said, my gaze falling to the floor. “What I saw in the outside world, wasn’t all that good. It was at first but then he changed dramatically. Like a switch went off. But despite what he may have done to me, I don’t think he’d go and...kill. Especially my mom. I thought they got along. She liked him. She even said she was okay with it if I wanted to date him. I don’t know. I guess something changed.”

Wicked didn’t miss a beat. “Rae, what you saw in there wasn’t the real him.”

“You don’t know him.” I shook my head in dismissal. 

“The Nightmare Cave combines your greatest fears into one realistic simulation with the information it complies from your brain. It is an exaggeration of your worst fears designed to scare you into next week. He is, or is part of, one of your worst fears. The Ashton you saw in there, was blown out of proportion from what he truly is, Marie.”

That was it. That was my tipping point. I needed to know. And I wanted him to tell me. Asking him first didn’t seem like the best idea to me. He needed to tell me. I’d trust him more if he did. “How do you know so much? How do you know we will be fed at the Special Announcement? How do you know so much about the Nightmare Cave and how it works? I thought you just found it!”

He froze, trapped. I scoffed and turned away. He wasn’t going to tell me. It was unrealistic for me to believe he would. I couldn’t stay with someone who would keep hidden the truth about who he was. Especially someone that big, that important. 

I opened my mouth, whipping around to say one last thing, but he wasn’t there anymore. I frowned, checking the hallway to see if he went down there after walking out of our conversation. “Wicked?” He wasn’t there. “Wicked? Where did you go?” It was like he disappeared off the surface of the Earth. 

Maybe he actually did know how to logout. 

I raised my hand to rub my forehead, but what I saw knocked me off my feet and down to the floor. My hand was consumed with orange pixels of light. It traveled up from my fingertips and up my arm, covering every part of my skin. It started at my feet too and made its way up the rest of my body. 

It didn’t hurt. Not in the slightest bit. But it was warm. It was a foreign feeling. I was always cold now, living in this section with this power. I hadn’t forgotten what it felt like to feel the heat on my skin. 

The pixels reached my neck and began the task of engulfing my head. The corners of my vision darkened and then everything faded to black. 

Within seconds, my vision was cleared. I squinted as bright light filled my eyes. The quiet, peaceful atmosphere of Wicked’s kitchen was replaced by deafening conversation. A shrill scream pierced through it from behind me. 

“Rae?”

My eyes locked on the body sitting next to me. “Wicked,” I breathed. 

“Are you alright?” He asked me. I nodded. 

I looked away, taking in my surroundings. We were in an oversized ballroom - one like a fairytale. The ceilings were tall and decorated with ornate gold carvings and paintings. On the walls hung large tangerine curtains, but no windows. 

The ballroom’s floor was lined with rows and rows of circular tables on the birch flooring. Each table was covered in a white tablecloth and an elegant centerpiece sat directly in the middle. Each chair was filled, and each person had an empty plate, glass, and silverware set on the table in front of them. 

Every person in the room was adorned in formal attire. The women all wore dresses, but the style varied from woman to woman. The men wore suits, the style and cut different for each, just like the women. The color scheme for each individual was the same throughout. Orange and black. 

I looked down at myself. I was in a dress too. One that I had never seen before, but fit my body and personality perfectly. It was a long sleeved maxi dress. Orange, like everyone else’s. My hands were bound by different gloves though. These were satin, but still black like my others. 

I examined the group seated at our table. Being completely captivated by the rest of the room, I hadn’t realized that the rest of the gang sat at the table with us. Safira was next to me, followed by Kryana, Shadow, Aeragor, and then Drakon next to Wicked. I didn’t say anything to them. They were busy gawking at the scene around us. 

“Wicked,” I began, turning to him. “Where in the world are we?” 

He was wearing a suit like every other guy in the room. His was vintage though. The suit was black with an orange lining. The shirt and vest looked to be an orange satin. 

“I have a feeling we’re ‘bout to find out,” he replied. 

As if on cue, an intense, robotic voice sounded throughout the room quieting everyone’s loud rambles. “Sorry I’m late!” The voice was artificial, like someone was using way too much auto tune. The room was dead silent as the voice spoke again. “Time just slipped away!”

My head jerked to the right, my eyes landing on the man. I gasped. I’d seen his design before. I’d helped choose it. He was an older man with greying wavy hair touching his shoulders. A baggy, tan shirt clothed his torso and beige tights tucked into dark chestnut boots. He stood on a raised platform that I hadn’t noticed. 

“Who the hell are you?” I heard Aeragor mutter. 

“Where the hell are we anyway?” muttered Drakon in reply. 

“If everyone is done gawking,” the metallic voice rang through the air again. I could’ve sworn he was looking directly at me. “We can actually get to the relevant information.”

The grungy man clapped his hands together suddenly; earning more gasps and shrieks from around the room. “If we are all willing to cooperate, I'd be more than happy to answer your questions,” the man’s voice broke through the noise. 

His eyes darted back and forth between the members of the audience. Seeing no reaction from the crowd, he continued. “My name is irrelevant. You can call me the Creator.” He clasped his hands behind his back and began to pace the length of the platform. “For those who are too idiotic to piece the puzzle together, I am the creator of this game - the game maker. 

“I’ve summoned each of you here to discuss some rules and objectives to the game as none of you seem to know what you are doing,” the Creator explained. “Some have begun to call this meeting the Special Announcement, though when I displayed the message in the Plaza, I was only trying to inform you of a special announcement taking place at 8am. You like to name things, I see. You’ve even named the Sections and the inhabitants of them. But we’ll get to that later.” The Creator stopped his pacing to look around the crowd. “Any questions so far?” 

No one replied, not even raised a finger, so he continued. “Now. I’ll get straight to the point. You are all trapped here.”


	16. Chapter 16

**051520 - 0815**

I hadn’t even begun to comprehend the density of his statement before the room erupted with voices of panic and confusion. The room had gone hectic. People stood from their chairs and screamed curses at the Creator. Others stayed seated, but were as equally puzzled and angry. 

“Why would he do that?”

“How is that even possible?”

“You can’t keep us here!”

“What the hell is going on?”

“I want my mommy!”

“I didn’t see anything about this in the forums!”

My head jerked back around as someone grasped my hand firmly and squeezed it tightly. I was greeted by Wicked, whose face had turned abnormally pale. He whimpered, his other hand gripping his skull. 

“Wicked?” I asked frantically. “What’s wrong?” I leaned in closer so he’d hear me better over the noise. 

He shook his head, but it only caused him more pain. He looked at me with red, glossy eyes. 

“Thomas, what’s wrong?” I repeated with more force. “Are you okay?”

He shook his head again. His shaking hand left mine and clutched his skull. He hunched over, resting his forehead against the table. “The noise!” He cried. “The voices! It’s too loud!”

Panic coursed through my body. I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t know what was going on. He hadn’t done anything like this before. “Safira!” I gripped the arm of the girl next to me. “What do I do?”

She looked at me with great fear in her eyes. She shook her head numbly, her mouth hung slightly agape. I groaned. She was still in shock. Like I should've been. 

“Okay, well, uh...” I was at a loss for words. I put my hand on Wicked’s back and he tensed at the touch. I tried rubbing between his shoulder blades as I frantically searched the room for a possible answer. 

My head snapped back in the direction of the Creator. His gaze locked with mine and I glared at him, trying to signal with my eyes what I wanted. I wanted him to the quiet the audience and I wanted him to do it fast. 

He nodded, his stringy hair bouncing on his scalp. I wasn’t sure if he understood what I wanted, but I was relieved he even noticed me. The Creator rotated his skull, cracking the tendons in his neck. 

I turned my attention back to Wicked - who had sunk down in his chair; his eyes squeezed shut as he mumbled to himself. 

The Creator took in a big gulp of air. “SILENCE!” He shouted. His voice cut through all the commotion. 

Wicked’s jaw clenched tighter as the horrendous auto tuned screech sounded throughout the room. I winced as his eyes squeezed ever tighter. I hated seeing him in pain. 

The word bounced off the walls even after everyone had quieted. “Thank you,” the Creator stated flatly. He tugged at the fabric draping his shoulders, fixing some sort of misplacement in his article of clothing. “Now. Let’s get down to business, shall we?”

I directed my attention back to Wicked after nodding my approval to the Creator. “Hey,” I whispered, grabbing his attention as he peeled his eyes open. “Are you okay now?” I flashed him a weak smile. 

He nodded miserably. “Yes.” It came out as a small croak. 

I bit my lip, and the Creator started again. 

“As most of you probably well know, there are different Sections in the game that is Heroes Unite.” The Creator started his way down the stairs connecting the platform to the birch floor where we resided. “There are five Sections, if we are counting the Town. The first, an infinite ocean, stretching far beyond the eye can see and the mind can comprehend. The second, a toxic wasteland of despair. The third, as some like to call it, a fiery pit of death. The fourth, a lush winter forest. And the fifth, the Town, a pleasant summer setting.” As he reached the lower floor, the Creator started winding his way around the countless tables in the room, examining each and every occupant carefully. “Each Section, excluding the Town, has its own terrors residing in it. But we’ll get to that soon enough.”

The Creator started making his way over to the table we were all seated at. “Also inside these Sections are rooms. Rooms of which contain surprises of various arrangements. The majority of you have yet to explore some of these special surprises.” He stopped right behind Wicked’s chair. Wicked visibly froze. He kept his eyes locked on mine, terrified of what might happen if he made even the slightest of movements. “In one of these Sections, two ragtag gamers recently discovered one of these rooms. However, they failed to complete the challenge presented in this certain room.” The greasy old man continued on his journey, slithering around more tables and their occupants. Wicked let out a sigh of relief as he watched him leave. 

“And for that reason, and that reason only,” the Creator continued. “I’ve decided to give you some input as to how to complete the challenges presented in each room. Input, suggestions, tips. Save your questions for the end. Understood?”

No response. Not even a blink. 

The Creator simply nodded his head and continued on. “Let’s take it Section by Section, shall we?” He cleared his throat. “The first section: the ocean of infinitude. You geeks have given it the name The Eternal Tide. You must find the location of this room yourselves. I will withhold that information - never will I speak it. 

“Inside this certain hidden room, you will be put through your biggest dreams. Live them as if they were reality. What you have to do is fairly simple: make sure your dream is a success. If your dream is to win an Olympic medal, make sure you win. If your dream is to have a perfect wedding, make sure it’s perfect. Simple. Straightforward. Done.

“The next Section: the toxic waste land. You’ve taken a liking to calling this one Noxious Terra. You do seem to like your synonyms. This Section’s room will definitely be the easiest. You’ll be given great glory, prestige, and honor. What will you do with the power you are given? Will you overtake the world? Or will you sacrifice everything to save a few?”

The Creator paused for a moment to let it all sink in. I wished I had some paper and a pen to take notes. A few people nodded slowly in response. 

The Creator carried on. “The third Section: the fiery out of death, or as others call it, the Pyre. This Section’s room will test you against your greatest weaknesses. The trick is to resist caving into those weaknesses. Whether it be a substance - drugs, alcohol - or a personality trait you cannot keep under control - anger, lust, lack of self-confidence, etc.

“Now. Onto the winter forest Section.” The Creator made his way back up to the front of the room and up the platform so everyone could see him. “This room is more complicated than one might suspect. You will be pitted against your greatest fears. It’s designed to scare you. It’s designed to paralyze you in fright. You must overcome your fears. You need to find a way to conquer the fears you’re presented with. Destroy the fear. Kill it. Let go of it.” 

He gauged the reactions of his audience before continuing. “The Town does not have a designated room. However, somewhere in the midst of Heroes Unite and its five Sections, there is a special hidden room. You are to find it and figure out how to complete it yourself. I will not help. Once you’ve completed all five rooms, you will be released from the game, thus winning.”

The Creator slowly turned his head to look at everyone, a small smile tugging on the corner of his mouth at the sight of such helplessness. “Questions?”

No movement happened whatsoever for the first few agonizingly long minutes. Then a small hand slowly raised itself from the midst of the crowd. The Creator nodded his head evidently telling the audience member to stand. 

A young girl, around the age of 13, stood up. She cringed as her chair scraped the floor underneath her. “Uh I was just wondering...sir, how you got the information? Like, h-how do you know our fears and stuff...sir,” the girl stammered. I wanted to run up to her, embrace her in a warm hug and tell her it was alright. She looked to be on the verge of tears. 

“Ah! Wonderful question!” The Creator commended the thin girl. She slowly lowered herself back down into her seat, shaking with fright. “As most of you well know, when you were logging in, a new cell was implanted into your brain. This cell not only directs your pain to the Chamber in the Plaza, but it lets me into your brain, allowing me to access all the files you have stored there. I can sort through memories, fears, pain, and dreams, and in some cases, I can control you, making you do everything I wish.”

“Well, that just sounds lovely,” Shadow bit. 

“Any other questions?”

Drakon raised his hand this time. With a nod of the Creator’s head, he stood up from his seat. His chair didn’t scrape across the floor as the young girl’s had. He cleared his throat. “What else does this new cell do?” He inquired and sat down immediately after he was finished. 

“Ah, yes. Besides getting information from your brain, this new cell disables your physical bodies’ ability to feel the pain you experience here in game. It also serves as a tracking device, so I know where each and every one of you are in Heroes Unite,” the Creator explained. It wasn’t all that comforting knowing that some crazy madman had control of our brains and the information stored in it. He added: “It also makes it easier for me to teleport you wherever I please, such as today.”

The chair started to scrape the floor as Drakon stood up again, unauthorized by the Creator. “You said that this cell ‘disables’ the pain our physical bodies would feel, yeah?”

The Creator cleared his throat as he nodded his head slowly. “Yes. But I forgot to mention a small detail,” he paused. “I’ve disabled that.”

The room immediately erupted into panic. The Creator just stood there with an almost joyful glee plastered on his face as he watched the confused gamers. 

“Then you lied!” Aeragor’s voice cut through the mania, almost quieting the room. He stood there, pointing an accusing finger at the demon trapping us, anger consuming his face. He wasn’t the Aeragor I had seen before. 

Wicked then stood up for his chair. His hands clenched at his side as his face contorted with ferocity. “What does that mean? We could kill each other?” He demanded in a shout. 

Wicked. Oh my god. I could kill him. 

I gripped the tablecloth as the world spun around me. I could kill him. I could kill them. 

“First,” the Creator started. “Calm down. All of you. Sit back down,” he commanded and the three boys obeyed, but all still steaming with anger. “Second, twins. Cute,” he gestured to Drakon and Aeragor. 

“Are you alright?” I heard Safira ask me. But it was all fuzzy. My hand gripped the tablecloth tighter as her voice reached my ears. I looked at her slowly, my body numb. I shook my head. 

“I could kill you...” I muttered. 

“You’d never do that, baby,” she replied. 

“Third,” the old man continued. “I did not lie. I simply withheld the truth. And yes. You can kill each other. And you can injure one another. But keep in mind that whatever you do to your bodies in the game will happen to your comatose bodies out in the real world. You die here; you die there. You receive a cut here; you receive a cut there. Anything you do to your bodies in game will absolutely happen to your bodies in the real world. So I'd suggest you take precautions as you play this game” 

A few murmurs broke out in the crowd, but just as quickly as they had started, they stopped. 

“Now. Anymore questions to bother my schedule with?”

No answer. 

“Alright. Well, I’ll let you all discuss because I’m certain you all want to chatter your mouths off.” The Creator adjusted his robe. “I have a matter to take care of. Now, you discuss between your peers.” Then he was gone. Disappearing into a figure of orange pixels, he was gone. 

°°°

“Oh my god. Too much information all at once,” Safira exclaimed, clutching her braided hair. 

Kryana’s hand clasped a butter knife. The handle began to glow red the harder she squeezed, traveling up to the blade. “I can’t stay here. I have to get back to my family.”

“This is an outrage!” Drakon slammed his fist on the table causing the utensils to rattle. 

Aeragor continuously clenched and unclenched his hand as he spoke through gritted teeth. “He can’t trap us here.”

“Oh, but he can,” Wicked replied, rubbing his forehead. 

“What do you mean?” Shadow asked as her face paled. 

“He has the complete power to trap us here and we can’t do anything about it other than doing what he wants: completing the game.” Wicked sighed. “Which is what we need to focus on right now.”

Everyone nodded in agreement, except for Aeragor. He leaned forward. “Wait. Are you implying you knew about this?” He spat. 

I liked the other Aeragor better. This one looked murderous. 

Wicked pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Thomas.” Aeragor slammed his fists on the table and we all jumped at the outburst. “Spill.”

Wicked nodded ever so slightly. 

Aeragor stood abruptly, his chair flying away from him. “You knew.” He pointed a jagged finger at Wicked. “This whole time you knew and you didn’t think to warn us?”

“I was sworn to secrecy.”

“I don’t give a crap about secrecy!” Aeragor’s voice boomed. “We wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you!”

Drakon grabbed his arm, but Aeragor yanked it away. Safira was the one to object. “Aeragor, please. Sit down. Hear him out.”

“No!” Aeragor snapped at her before turning back to Wicked. “You knew! No one would be here if you had just released the information!”

Wicked took it all. He sat there, stoic, while Aeragor spat curses at him. I wanted to speak up, but I knew it would be of no use. 

“I need to cool down,” Aeragor announced through clenched teeth. At that, he strode away. 

No one said anything for the longest time. We stared at the empty plates on the table before us, trying our best to not make eye contact with anyone in our group. 

“Wicked, why didn’t you tell us?” Safira spoke up, her voice quiet. 

“Because you wouldn’t’ve come if you knew.”

“But why did you want us here then?” She asked. “Why’d you want us to play if you knew we’d be stuck?”

Wicked’s gaze shot up at her. “Because we’re not the only ones stuck here. There are thousands of others who have no idea how to play or what to do. I know. I know every detail. I designed this bloody game. I know how it works. I know how to beat it. I want to help everyone get out. And you all are the best candidates to help me.”

My heart stopped. He admitted it. I knew it. 

He didn’t say it explicitly. But there was only one person who designed this game. 

“But if you knew what was going to happen,” Shadow cut in. “Why didn’t you tell the world? You wouldn’t have to save everyone if they knew about what was going to happen.”

Wicked heaved a sigh. “Because, Shadow, it was already too late when I found out. It was too late. The news wouldn’t spread fast enough. So I broke into the MDR headquarters and logged on. But, guys, I can’t stress it enough. We have to move quickly. They have my body and they have the power to kill me at any time they wish. Now, let’s discuss this so we can get everyone out as soon as we can.”

The group nodded glumly.

I was the first to speak. “So what Section do you think we should hit first?” I asked. 

“The Creator said that two gamers already found one room,” Drakon said. “Maybe that one's the easiest to get to?”

“We were those two gamers,” Wicked stated bluntly. “And trust me, that one’s definitely not the easiest to beat. The easiest to find, yes. But not to beat.” 

“That was you?” Kryana questioned, shocked. 

“Yes. Rae and I.”

I nodded. “He found it...well, knew where it was.”

“It was a stupid decision. I shouldn’t have led you to it,” he said. “It was too early.”

“Which one was it?” asked Safira, ignoring his statement to me. 

Wicked bit his lip. “In Brumal Grove. The Nightmare Cave. The fears.”

Safira groaned. “Really, Wicked?”

“It was a lapse in judgement.”

“But somehow Wicked got into my...simulation thing,” I added. 

Kryana leaned forward. “Wait, you can do that?” 

Wicked nodded. “In all of the rooms,” he replied. “But it’s totally random as to whose simulation you go into.”

“Well, that’s a good thing to know,” Safira said as she scratched her head in thought. 

Drakon coughed to bring the attention back to him. Needless to say, it worked. “Okay, so, Nightmare Cave: not a good first option. What do you think is the best room to start with?” He asked Wicked. 

“I’d say the one in the Eternal Tide,” he said. “But it’s very stressful. And the hardest to get to.”

“That leaves the Pyre and Noxious Terra,” said Drakon. 

“The Pyre, you face your greatest weaknesses. The Noxious Terra, you have great power and the will to choose. I’d say that’s the easiest. You choose the option that you desire more.”

“The Creator did say that was the easiest,” Safira added. 

“So, we’re settled?” Drakon asked. “We hit that one first?”

I opened my mouth to agree as everyone else did the same, but before any words left any of our mouths, the loud screech of the overly autotuned voice filled the room. 

“Did you think you wouldn’t have to see my face again? Think again! Now it’s time to see yours!”


	17. Chapter 17

**051520 - 1030**

The pain started at my toes and traveled at an excruciatingly slow rate up my feet to my legs. I was scared, but what terrified me was the pain and fear that contorted my new friends’ faces. 

He was showing our real faces. 

Safira tumbled out of her chair and onto the floor, pulling Kryana down with her. 

Could he do that?

Wicked threw himself out of his chair, his hands gripping his skull. 

We would no longer look like an avatar of our own design, but the design that came to be us the day we were born. 

I crashed to the floor. 

The orange pixels reached my waistline and my eyes were blinded by the pain. As the pixels traveled up and up, I felt every part of my body change. Not just the shape, not just the skin color, but every cell, every bone, and every little piece of artificial DNA that made my avatar changed. 

I hadn’t noticed the tears streaking my cheeks until one fell and soaked into my hand. Screams filled my ears from the members around me and I joined them. 

Squeezing my eyes shut, I gripped my hair, feeling it travel to my shoulders and make its way down my arms and up my neck. 

This was a whole new level of pain that no one should ever have to endure, yet, thousands here were suffering it. 

I pried my eyes open, the edges of my vision being consumed by orange. My piercing green eyes that were soon to be hazel locked onto the closest figure. 

Wicked. 

Who would soon be Thomas. 

He was doubled over, leaning on the ground for support. He wasn’t screaming. He wasn’t crying. Yet his fingers curled into a fist as his arms wobbled beneath him, ready to give up. He slowly raised his head to look at me one last time. His eyes, puffy and red, brimmed over and let the first tear spill as the orange pixels of light engulfed his hair. 

Then it all went black. 

°°°

“Rae?”

“Baby, c’mon.”

“Is she dead?”

“Oh my god.”

Two hands gripped my shoulders and shook me violently. 

“Ki! Don’t do that!”

“Sorry...”

My eyes fluttered open, but were blinded by a bright light. They burned as I tried to focus them. I saw three figures beside me. No, four. Five? I couldn’t tell. 

“Guys, give her some space,” one of them commanded. They all backed away. 

I rubbed my eyes with my one hand while the other helped my weak arm push myself up into a sitting position. I felt a hand on my back, helping me. 

I didn’t even have to feel the black hair draping over my shoulders to know it wasn’t there. I didn’t have to scrunch my nose to notice the difference. I didn’t have to blink to know my eyes were wider and hazel. My body felt different. My skin felt different. It was weird, but refreshing all the same. 

“Marie?” A familiar voice breathed in surprise. I froze. 

I knew that voice. 

I looked up, my eyes suddenly clear. My eyes widened and brimmed with tears as I struggled to get up. “Alex?”

She rushed over, engulfing me in a warm hug that knocked me back down into the hardwood floor. I sunk into her embrace and didn’t hesitate to ball my eyes out. I buried my face in her neck as I pulled her closer; her blonde hair brushed my cheek. Her pale skin was smooth under my touch. Her broad shoulders were a good resting place. 

I couldn’t believe she was here. 

I missed her so much that I couldn’t describe it. 

Alex pulled away and looked at me with her chocolate eyes that I’d grown up seeing. “Oh my gosh, you idiot!” She exclaimed. “I was scouring the whole game for you and you were too idiotic to realize it was me?”

“Kryana?” A shaky laugh left my lips. 

She nodded frantically before pulling me into another hug, her hand resting on the back of my head. “You have no idea how it felt when we found you. We thought you were dead.”

“I’m sorry,” I whimpered. 

“We saw you breathing though. We took you to the hospital and they said you were in a coma.” She exhaled a shaky breath. “They couldn’t get the NetSet off. And Lucas being Lucas thought there was some big conspiracy behind it. And he told me I had to play to find you and get you out.”

I laughed. “He was right.”

“For the first time, yeah,” she said, joining me with a laugh. She pulled away from me again. “There are some people you have to meet.”

I nodded and she stood, helping me up. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face when I looked at her. Had I given up before? Had I given up hope on ever seeing her again? 

Alex turned me around and I was greeted with five familiar faces. They whispered, bickering, amongst themselves, but my eyes were focused on him. I watched him as he smiled, laughing at one of the boys, and slapping him on the back. 

I had imagined meeting him countless times before, but none of the fantasies could have prepared me for the real thing. 

He ran his fingers through his messy sandy locks. The corners of his russet eyes crinkled as he smiled. His eyes showed wisdom beyond their years. 

“Thomas,” I breathed. 

Alex chuckled. “Go talk to him,” she said, shoving me forward. 

I stumbled. I put my arms out to stop myself, but I was caught before I hit the floor. I looked up to see a pair of kind, but playful honey eyes. 

“Seems you're as clumsy as always, baby,” he said, laughing. 

I choked out an awkward laugh. I clutched the fabric of his suit jacket, not really wanting to let go. He straightened me up though and backed up, leaving a decent amount of space between us. 

“I don't think we were ever properly introduced.” He stuck his gloved hand out. “I'm Dylan. Dylan O'Brien.”

My hand already shaking involuntarily, I placed it in his hand and shook it. “I'm Marie.”

Dylan smiled warmly. “It's nice to finally...see you.”

I nodded, smiling madly. I couldn't believe this was happening. I was dreaming, for sure.

He gestured with his head to the group he had broken off from. “Let me introduce you to the others.”

Dylan started off and I followed close behind, taking careful steps. My legs were wobbly. All of it was too much at once, but I found myself not wanting it to end. 

“Hey, guys!” Dylan greeted when reached the group of three. “There's a little lady you'd like to meet.”

Thomas jumped the gun. “Marie.”

I was taken aback. How did he know so fast? Sure, as Wicked, he knew my real name, but he didn't know what I really looked like. I brushed it off and raised a hand, waving awkwardly. “Hi.”

Thomas rubbed the back of his neck. “I want to talk to you privately, in a minute, if you don't mind.”

I gulped hard. “Okay.”

The guy next to Thomas cleared his throat. “Anyways.” He was Korean. Stocky, with fluffy black hair and dark eyes. He stuck his hand out to me. “I'm Ki Hong Lee,” he greeted, a smirk toying on his face. “It's nice to meet you.”

I shook his hand, still dazed by all the actors before me. “You too.” I knew who all of them were already, but I was going to let them have the privilege of introducing themselves to me before I finally freaked out. 

I turned to the girl next to him. Her hair was curled and pushed over to one side and over her shoulder. Her dress was form fitting, not reaching below the knees. The bottom was pure orange, but the top was sheer black, with an orange tank underneath. She wore a white bow tie, which I guessed was stolen from Ki Hong as he didn't have a tie at all. 

“This is Kaya,” said Ki Hong when she didn't. 

Her smile was small. “I wanted to apologize if anything I said before offended you.”

“Thanks,” I replied. “But you didn't offend me. You're good.”

She nodded in affirmation. 

“Hey, guys,” Alex said as she joined us. “I found Will.” She tugged on the jacket of a blonde, pulling him in the middle of the growing group. Freckles dotted his broad nose and cheeks. His hair was cropped short. His eyebrows looked devilish.

He immediately turned to Thomas. “Look, Thomas. I wanted to apologize -”

Thomas waved him off. “Please, there's no need. You had every right to react the way you did. I should've told you all the first chance I got. I shouldn't’ve kept it a secret from you and the rest of the world.”

“I now understand your reasons for doing so,” Will replied. “I should've listened.”

“It's alright, Will. Seriously.”

Will nodded, but I could tell from his face that he didn't believe it was okay. Dylan tapped on his shoulder, and Will turned around to see what he wanted. 

Dylan nudged me lightly. “Meet Marie.”

Will's turquoise eyes landed on me and brightened. He bowed, taking my hand before kissing the silky fabric of the glove. My eyes widened as my cheeks flushed bright red. “It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” He stood up and straightened his jacket. 

I smiled, not really knowing what to say. “Likewise.” He backed away into the line that the others had formed. I moistened my lips. “So, I think I can guess, but who were all of you before the change?”

Alex cleared her throat. “Okay. Well, I'm Kryana.”

“Wait, hold it,” Ki Hong interrupted. “You're Kry?”

Alex nodded. 

“Drakon,” he replied, pointing at his chest. 

“Aeragor,” Will piped up. 

Thomas folded his arms. “Wicked.”

“Ravenna,” I added. 

“Shadow,” said Kaya. 

“Safira,” came in a small, embarrassed whisper from Dylan. 

“Wait.” Alex held her hand up to stop us. “You were Safira?” She asked, pointing at Dylan, who was cowering behind me. 

All eyes turned to him. 

He stood up a little straighter. He shrugged. “Gotta have a little fun.”

“That's gross,” commented Alex. 

Dylan pushed her shoulder. She pushed him harder in return and he stumbled to the side from the strength of it. 

My ears filled with a familiar crackle. I noticed Thomas press the palms of his hands against his ears. The Creator spoke: “Why don't you all enjoy a good meal? You've got quite the journey ahead.”

My eyes darted to a table. They were fast enough to see orange pixels form on top of the empty plates. They faded away, revealing a hot breakfast. The glass filled with the orange pixels and when they dissipated, the glasses were filled with orange juice. Somewhere in the midst of it all, mugs and an embellished golden coffee pot appeared near the centerpiece. 

Everyone's smiles had faded when the Creator returned, but their eyes showed their excitement and hunger. 

“I guess we should do what he says,” Ki Hong said. 

As soon as we sat down, Ki Hong dug into the meal with great enthusiasm. They others ate too, but not as ecstatically as Ki Hong, though their eyes showed how hungry they truly were. 

I was hungry too. The meal before us looked so appetizing; I would've given anything to eat it. But no matter how much my stomach was crying out for food, I just couldn't bring myself to it. Anxiety wreaked havoc in my stomach. I was afraid I'd throw it up if I tried to eat anything at all. 

Thomas looked at me from the corner of his eye. He was hunched over the table, but he sat his silverware down on either side of his plate and leaned back. “Are you not hungry, Marie?”

“I don't think I could stomach it right now,” I replied. It felt weird being called by my real name. It felt even weirder when it came from Thomas Sangster's mouth. 

He did an once-over of the group at our table. They were too invested in their own food and conversations to notice us. “May I speak with you? Privately?”

I gestured to the full room around us. “Good luck finding a good spot.”

“You mustn't forget I designed this place,” he said, standing. “Follow me.”

I stood without a word and he extended his arm out for me to take. I linked my arm with his as he started to walk. Winding through the tables and their feeding occupants, he led me to the far end of the room. We stood underneath one of the lofty curtains. He gripped part of the orange fabric and peeled it back, revealing a wooden door. 

Thomas opened the door and I followed after he entered. He shut the door behind us, but didn't lock it. 

“I figured we might need a place to break off from the noisiness of the auditorium to discuss or think,” Thomas explained, sliding his hands into his pockets. “So I included this in my design, but I didn't have time to finish.”

The room was simple - purely concrete from the floor to the ceiling, as if it was unfinished. There was a decent sized metal table in the corner, a few pieces of paper and pencils sat on top. 

“Did you ever think you'd get to see your designs in action?” I asked. “Up close and personal?”

Thomas shook his head. “No, but I held out hope. I figured there'd never be much time to try it out. They had testers to do it for me anyway. But when I found out the true plan of this game, though, a part of me was ecstatic to see how everything looked.”

“We haven't had any glitches yet,” I said. “No major seams in walls or phasing in or out of reality.”

He smiled. “That praise goes to the programmers.” He looked away, his smile fading. “But that's not what I wanted to talk about.”

I propped myself on the table and folded my hands together on my lap. Even my fingers had a different shape than the ones I'd been using these past weeks. “What then?”

Thomas took a few steps closer to me, never breaking eye contact. His dark eyes seemed to stare right into my soul. It took everything in me to keep my whole body from trembling. 

I hated this. I knew Wicked personally. I knew Thomas Sangster from a movie screen. Wicked was Thomas. Thomas was Wicked. But they were two different people in my head. I knew I should've been acting the same way with Thomas as I did with Wicked. Nothing should've changed. But it was all so confusing. Was Thomas having the same problem as me?

He took in a deep breath. “I can see that you recognize me.”

I swallowed, trying my best to not say anything stupid. Especially about him being my favorite actor; that I knew way too many facts about him; that he played my favorite character in the movie adaptations of my favorite book series. I wanted to blurt it all out then and there, but somehow I managed to hold myself back. “I do.”

Thomas chewed his lip and I felt my cheeks heat up. I forced myself to look away. 

I needed to find a balance. This was Wicked. He only had a different face of someone I never met before, but thought I knew. He was the same person I had shared a house with for a couple weeks. I was never flustered like this with him before. So I needed to stop. 

“I know you had a suspicion as to who I was before the change,” Thomas said. “But whenever you had a chance to ask, you were interrupted.”

I nodded and forced myself to look back at him. 

“But this...the Special Announcement wasn't how I wanted you to find out.”

“What do you mean?” 

Thomas sat next to me on the table. I knew it was strong enough, but I couldn't help but imagine what would happen if the table collapsed beneath us. “I wanted to be the one to tell you,” he said, looking straight forward at the concrete wall at the other end of the room. “I wanted it to be me. I didn't want the fact thrusted upon you. I preferred it to be gradual. I wanted you to get to know me for me before all you saw was the name. I wanted you to stay with me because of who I am as a person rather than the name attached to the face.” He groaned, burying his head in his hands. 

I patted his back, awkwardly I had to admit. “Thomas, if I'm being honest here, I'm really struggling with this. I know you're Wicked, but my brain keeps reverting back to whatever I thought you were before we met. I'm trying so hard to keep the same mentality I had about Wicked and applying it to Thomas, but it's hard. It's weird.”

Thomas rubbed his temples. “This whole thing is messed up.”

I didn't answer, but I agreed completely. I watched him as he ran his hands through his hair. He seemed so stressed. He thought all of this was his to fix, but it wasn't. He had me and my sister. He had his five friends out there. He had vast knowledge of this video game aiding him. He even had a multitude of gamers at his disposal. He wasn't alone in this. We could all work together to fix this and get out together. 

I hadn't even realized I began massaging his neck. I would've stopped, praying it wasn't too much to touch him, but he needed it. His features still tense, his eyes closed and we sat like that for a little longer. 

“Where have you been all my life?” Thomas laughed. 

I focused on not letting myself read too much into the statement. He's the same person, I repeated over and over again to myself. “On the other side of the world,” I replied. 

Thomas leaned back, taking my hand from his neck into his. He rested our hands on his lap and started toying with the fabric of my gloves. 

His eyebrows knitted together. “My mum died.”

“What?” I turned my body to face him at the statement. 

Thomas didn't look up from our hands. “I remember the date exactly. April 27th.”

I winced. That was the same day Ashton abandoned me at the party. I held my tongue. It wasn't the best time to bring it up. 

“She had come with me to America while I was working on the game,” he continued. “We were staying in a hotel room and I returned from work around 9:30. I found her in the bed.”

“Thomas...”

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up,” he said, shaking his head and wiping his eyes with one hand. “Let's talk about something else.”

“Like what?”

“I don't know. Someone. Something,” he said. “Will.”

“Will?”

“Yes, Will. I don't know.”

“What about Will?”

“I don't know.” Thomas's face contorted. “I think it broke him.”

I cocked my head. “What do you mean?”

Thomas sighed, reverting back to his stressed self. “I think it broke him. I think something snapped when he realized we were trapped.”

Trapped. We weren't going to get out anytime soon. I wasn't going to see my family for a long time. I wouldn't have pictures, not even videos. I wouldn't hear their voices. I wouldn't feel their embrace. Alex would be the only one I had for a long time. 

Thomas wouldn't be able to be with his sister and father to mourn his mother. 

The first tear slid down my cheek - it was only the first of many. Soon enough my body racked with sobs and I felt Thomas's arms encircled me. 

Somehow he had jumped off the table and stood between my legs. I gripped the cloth of his suit jacket, pulling him closer. My tears were soaking his jacket when I felt his body move with mine. His salty tears slid from his cheek to mine, the two streams mixing together. 

His breath was broken and ragged as he breathed in deep. “I'm going to get you out,” he said, his voice wet and raw. “I'm going to get us all out.”

Thomas gripped my body tightly and I did the same to him. I buried my head in the crook of neck. I felt him swallow. “I trust you. I need you to trust me on this.”

I nodded, trying to slow my breathing. His breath was still as sporadic as mine. 

We slowed at the same time. 

Thomas pressed his lips against my ear. I felt every movement as he spoke quietly, “I want to apologize in advance for what's about to happen.” 

I didn't have any time to comprehend what he said before the Creator's metallic voice filled the small room. “Now that you're full and informed, it's time for you to explore the unknown with your old bodies and new lives.”


	18. Chapter 18

**051620 - 1230**

I sat in my usual spot on the bus as I traveled back from the library, the seat next to me open. My legs bounced as I waited. Part of me expected Lincoln to show up soon, but the other part of me said that ‘same time tomorrow’ was only a formality, or to be taken as a joke. I wasn't sure. I should've asked Olivia what she thought. 

Chewing the inside of my cheek, I put the book in my purse and smoothed out my dress. I probably looked silly waiting on a bus for someone I had just met. But if he didn't show up, at least my route took me home anyway. 

The bus driver was driving less recklessly than the other day, which was good for everyone's sake. We came to a complete stop and the bus's doors opened. New passengers flooded in and I examined each face closely. I didn't understand why I was so excited, but it dwindled when I didn't spot him. The doors started to close. 

“Wait!” I heard someone call out. The doors swung open again and another passenger joined us on the bus. “Sorry 'bout that, sir,” he told the driver. 

The driver grunted in response. 

With a smile on his face that didn't falter by the driver's attitude, Lincoln strode down the aisle towards me, taking a moment to wave before taking his seat beside me. 

“I apologize for being late,” he said, getting comfortable. “My friends didn't want me to leave, but I told them I had prior engagements.”

He smiled and I returned it. “That's alright.”

“Have you gone ahead in the book?” Lincoln asked. 

I shook my head and grabbed my purse to pull the book out. “I didn't think it'd be kind if I continued without you.”

“How considerate.”

I fingered the pages, finding the bookmark between them. “Do you want me to just start?”

“I think we had a long enough break from it,” he replied. 

I read for an hour or two. My throat started to get dry pretty quickly which made it hard to continue. I had noticed that some passengers never got off during that time period. One girl had actually scooted closer at one point to hear better and even asked a question or two. There was a teenage boy in dark clothes, leather boots and piercings who stared adamantly at his phone, but I knew he was listening. 

Lincoln's phone vibrated a few times and he sighed, pulling it out of his back pocket. He had four text messages. 

“I turned 25 today,” he said. “My friends won't stop going on about it. Frankly, I don't see the need to get worked up about it.”

“It is just another day of the year,” I agreed. 

“We live. We grow older. We die. I don't understand why we would need to celebrate one year closer to death.”

I chewed on my cheek, thinking. It seemed logical enough. But dark and dreary at that. “Maybe it's a celebration of the years we've spent together and the happiness that extends from that time shared?”

Lincoln shrugged. “It's a good point,” he said. “But I think it's a bit selfish to have a day dedicated to yourself. You get gifts for just being alive while other people are out there trying to do something with the world and aren't getting any recognition.”

“It does seem pretty conceited when you put it that way.”

“I'm sorry,” he said, shaking his head. “It's such a gloomy topic. Why don't we chat about something else?”

“Alright, like what?” I didn't mind the conversation. But I didn't want to press it. 

Lincoln got more comfortable in his seat. “So, how old are you?”

“19,” I said. 

“Wow,” he remarked. “Six years between us.”

“It's not as uncommon as one might think.”

He smiled, laughing gently. “You would be right.”

The overhead speakers crackled to life. “Town Plaza,” the disembodied voice announced. “Town Plaza. Please check for any luggage before departing.”

“Well, this is my stop,” I said, same as last time. I stood. 

“Goodbye, Dakota,” said Lincoln. 

“Bye.”

I walked off the bus, putting my book back in my bag. I cut across the Plaza, taking the same route I always did. Second Main Street. Fifth side road. Seventh building. 

I hit the call button for the elevators and parked myself between the two, a little bit away so I wouldn't block anyone trying to come out. 

A tall man walked up and stood next to me. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” he said. 

I looked up at him and smiled. “Melvyn,” I greeted. “It's nice to see you again.”

“As it is you,” he replied. 

“You know, I'm surprised to see you here again,” I told him. His smile faltered in the slightest when he glanced at the elevator as I spoke. “Your friend really needs to visit you for a change.”

Melvyn adjusted his grey sports jacket. The elevator dinged. “I have tried explaining. I think he has started to give it thought,” he said, rubbing his hands together anxiously as he followed me into the elevator. “He would be at mine quicker than I ever could. He is much faster than I.”

I pressed the designated buttons and Melvyn backed up into the corner. “Is he one of those speedsters?” I asked. “Is that what they call them?”

Melvyn nodded. He squeezed his eyes shut as the elevator started up. “Though he may be quick, he is lazy,” he said through gritted teeth. “I am trying to get him out more.”

“Maybe someday you'll get him there,” I replied. The elevator stopped, dinged, and the doors began to slide open. 

“Cheers then,” Melvyn called as I walked out. I waved goodbye before the doors closed and I headed to the apartment. 

°°°

“So, what did you do today?” Olivia asked as she cut up some red peppers for the salad we were making. 

I rinsed the lettuce off in the sink. “I went to the library this morning. And then met with Lincoln.”

She paused briefly. “Who's Lincoln?”

“The guy on the bus I told you about,” I answered. 

“Oh, right.” She started to chop the pepper into smaller pieces. “Read to him?”

“Yeah.” I joined her at the counter and with my own cutting board I started to cut into the lettuce. “He seems to like it. So do the other people on the bus. I've been noticing some paying attention.”

Olivia laughed, flipping a piece of hair out of her face. “You've never wanted to be noticed, but now you've got yourself an audience.”

“I don't mind it,” I said. “It makes them happy.”

“But aren't you reading a sad book?”

“Well, yeah.” I nodded. “But Lincoln acts like he's never really read before. And just like me, I think it makes him happy to experience other people's lives through the written word. To leave this world and join another for a while.”

“What did you say he had?”

I shrugged. “He said something about a reading disorder.”

“Do you think he can't read in general?”

“No. His friends send him texts.” I stopped for a moment to think about it. “I think he would've said so if he couldn't. I don't think he'd make up a disorder.”

Olivia pursed her lips. “Maybe he's embarrassed about it.”

“I don't know,” I said. I put the cut up lettuce in the bowl we got out earlier. “Maybe I could casually mention it sometime.”

“Okay.” She nodded, putting her vegetables in with the lettuce. “Do anything else today?”

“Yeah. The guy from the elevator was there again today. His name's Melvyn. We talked a bit.”

“Anything exciting?”

I shook my head. “No, not really. I found out that his friend is a speedster though. That's about it.”

“I think being a speedster would be really cool,” Olivia said. “You wouldn't have to take public transportation ever again. But I'm stuck with this.” She snapped her fingers and immediately a flame started to dance on the tip of her index finger. “It's cool, but there aren't many practical uses for it.”

Olivia had control over her powers. I didn't yet. She didn't have to wear the constricting gloves designed to keep her particular power at the minimum, but I did. I still wore my gloves, but while I was at home, I never did. Olivia could reverse any damage I caused anyway. 

I raised my hand, my fingertips bluing as they iced over and mist floating out from my palm. “Polar opposites,” I said, moving my index finger so that it almost touched her's. 

“Polar opposites.”


	19. Chapter 19

**051820 - 1430**

After Lincoln joined me on the bus at the normal time, we read as usual. It seemed to becoming a regular thing. We finished the book though, so once the bus arrived at the Plaza, we decided to stretch our legs a bit and walk back to the library. Though I had already been there that morning, I didn't mind returning. 

As we walked, with Lincoln to my left and the buildings towering high above us, I couldn't help feeling like we had done this once before. Even the placement of the sun hanging in the sky added to the feeling. I pushed the thought away. It was probably because I'd walked this path so many times before. 

I smiled at the librarian, Mr. Maxon, who waved as we walked in, and headed towards the section where I thought would have the most interesting selection to Lincoln. He took a seat at one of the tables. I scanned the shelves. 

“Is this all you do?” Lincoln asked, watching me. 

“Read?” I lifted my shoulders in a shrug. “Mostly, yeah. I don't have that interesting of a life.”

“I doubt that very much,” Lincoln replied. 

“Yeah?” I pulled a book down from the shelf. “I go to the library first thing in the morning. Ride around Town from 12:30 to 2:30. Then go home and read for the rest of the day. It's not all that interesting.”

Lincoln leaned back in his chair. “I feel there is a meaning behind your daily routine.”

“What kind of meaning?”

“Well, you're bored with your life for starters.”

“It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out.”

Lincoln chuckled. “You surround yourself with books in the morning to escape the mundane chores of daily life. You observe the beauty of the Town and its occupants in the afternoon. And you live a thousand lives in the evening.”

“That's very insightful,” I said, running my fingers of the spines of the novels. “But to be honest, you don't really know me all that well.”

“I'd very much like to.”

I turned around to look at him. “And why's that? All I've ever said to you was from the written page.”

Lincoln shrugged, rubbing his chin. “I'll be perfectly honest here,” he said. “You have a certain familiarity about yourself. And, yes, there hasn't been much conversing between the two of us, but I'd like to find out why I think I know you already even if I can't recall one fact about you.”

I spun on my heel, directing half my attention back to the shelves. “Alright, ask away.”

“What?”

“Ask me anything and I'll give you the answer,” I replied. ''Maybe it'll help you figure out why I'm familiar.” I hadn't thought of it much before, but Lincoln seemed familiar too. Maybe I could get something out of this as well. 

“Alright,” Lincoln laughed. “Favorite color?”

“You might have to be a little bit more specific than that, but purple.”

“Just purple?”

“More like maroon.”

“That's not purple!” Lincoln exclaimed. “It's more crimson!”

Mr. Maxon shushed us, giving us a warning glare. I apologized in a hushed voice. I looked back at Lincoln, whispering, “But crimson leans towards purple.”

“Fine. You win,” he gave in. He thought for a minute as I grinned smugly, walking around him to the shelf on the other side. “Favorite number?”

“Two.”

“Why?”

I shrugged. “Takes two to be in love, I guess.”

“Favorite food?”

“Grapes.”

“That's not food.”

“They're a berry. You eat it.”

“It's not a meal.”

“You didn't ask for a meal. You said food.”

“Fine. Favorite meal to cook?”

“I can't cook.”

“How do you survive?”

“My sister cooks.”

“What do you do to help her out then?”

“I bake dessert.”

“Pet peeve?”

“Putting a plate in the sink as I'm washing.”

“Kota,” interrupted Mr. Maxon, peeking his head around the shelf I was standing in front of. “I love you. You're like a daughter to me. But if you're not quieter I'll have to kick you out.”

“We're sorry, sir,” Lincoln replied before I could. “We'll be quieter.”

“Thank you,” Mr. Maxon said. “And Link, I've told you countless times, call me Robert.”

“Sure thing, sir...I mean, Robert.”

Mr. Maxon disappeared behind the bookshelves then. 

“You know Mr. Maxon?” I asked Lincoln. It seemed odd as he didn't read. So what business would he have in a library? And how would he know the librarian for that matter?

He nodded. “He's my best friend's dad.”

“Pryce is your best friend?”

“Yeah. We've known each other since we were little kids,” Lincoln explained. “Do you know him?”

I took a seat in the chair directly across from him, setting the book I had taken from the shelf on the table. “I've talked to him a bit. He's helped his dad here a few times and he's checked out my books. He seems nice.”

“They both are,” Lincoln said. “Robert took me under his wing after my mother died. Pryce and I are like brothers.”

“I'm sorry to hear about your mom.”

“Don't worry about it.” Lincoln shrugged. “I don't remember her.”

“What about your dad?”

“Don't remember him either. I think he died or left her before I was born. No one really seems to know.”

I chewed my cheek. “I don't remember my parents either.”

We suddenly got quiet, probably making Mr. Maxon very happy. Lincoln cleared his throat. “So, do you work?”

I shook my head. “To be honest, I've never really had the motivation to. I'm pretty lazy,” I said, laughing. “I've been thinking about applying for one here.”

“I think that would be a wonderful idea,” Lincoln said. “Mr. Maxon sure needs the help around here. And you seem to know your way around quite well.”

“It would hardly break my daily cycle,” I pointed out.

“I thought it was mundane?”

I shrugged. “Hey, I'll get paid to do what I do normally. As I said, I'm lazy.” I messed around with the fabric of my dress. “What about you? Do you have a job?”

He nodded. “Yeah. It's not really a stable one though,” he said. “I get called if someone needs their lawns mowed or flowers weeded. I like to think I'm the gardener for the whole Town. But if they don't like the work I do, they can easily never call me again.”

“You should hand out business cards or something. Hang up flyers maybe,” I said. “I can see it now: Make the Town Green Again.”

Lincoln laughed. “What's that from?”

“Wasn't it one of the presidents' campaign logos?”

Frowning, Lincoln said, “We've never had presidents.”

“Oh...” I could've sworn I remembered having some sort of government over us. But we don't. We don't even a monarchy, let alone a democracy. There is no government here. “Well, it must've been from one of the books.”

“Must have,” Lincoln replied, nodding, deep in thought. He looked up suddenly. “Find any good books yet?”

I patted the one on the table. “I have this one,” I said. “But I can keep looking.”

“That's alright,” he dismissed it. “Whatever it is I'm sure we'll enjoy it.”

“Hey, guys,” someone interrupted. A boy, around our age, whom I believed was Mr. Maxon's son, peeked his head around the corner before joining, ruffling his hair. Lincoln stood up from his chair and hugged him. 

“It's nice to see you, Pryce,” greeted Lincoln.

“You too, Link.” Pryce patted him on the back. “Dad told me you were back here.”

“Yeah. Believe it or not we were just talking about you.” 

I took that as my cue so I stood and Pryce smiled warmly at me. “All good things, I hope,” he said. “I've seen you before, right?” He asked me.

I nodded. 

“She's a frequent visitor to this establishment,” said Lincoln.

“I'm actually surprised to see you here,” Pryce said to Lincoln.

He shrugged. “Dakota here has been reading to me everything that I've missed.”

Pryce smiled at me. “Don't baby him. He can read.”

“Yeah, but it takes years to get through one page.”

I cocked my head. “What do you mean?”

“I have dyslexia. Full dyslexia, actually,” Lincoln explained. “The letters dance and rearrange as I try to read. It's like trying to decipher a code.”

“That must be very difficult,” I said.

“It is, and it's hard to not get frustrated with it,” Lincoln replied. “But when I get frustrated, it just gets worse.”

My phone vibrated in my purse on the table. I apologized before grabbing it. Olivia texted, telling me to come home as soon as possible. It seemed pretty urgent.

“I have to go,” I told the two boys. “My sister needs me.”

I said my goodbyes and parted ways. 

°°°

Walking through the entrance of the apartment complex, I realized that I hadn't seen Melvyn at the elevators for the past two days. But just as I had the thought, I noticed him standing there today. He pressed the button to call the elevator down as he saw me.

“Evening,” he greeted as I walked up. 

“Good evening,” I replied, standing beside him. “How are you?”

“Alright, I suppose,” he said. 

“You haven't gotten over your fear of elevators during these past two days, have you?”

“Oh, God, no,” Melvyn said, shuffling his feet. “I doubt that one will ever leave. How are you today? You look lovely.”

“Thanks, and I'm good. My sister really wants me back at the apartment for some reason though. I guess I'm a little nervous about that then. I don't know what she needs.”

“I hope it's nothing terrible,” Melvyn said. 

“I hope so too, for all of our sakes.”

The elevator dinged. I walked towards it as the doors slid open. But Melvyn didn't follow me in.

“Aren't you coming?” I asked, pressing the button to my floor. 

“No, I'm not going up today,” he replied, shaking his head slightly. “I just needed an excuse to see you again.”

The doors closed us off from one another before I could respond. And as the elevator took me to my designated floor, all I could think of was one question: did he just...flirt with me?

Almost in a daze, I walked through the hallway to the apartment door. I snapped myself out of whatever haze I was in as I unlocked the door, remembering that Olivia had texted me about something urgent. When I opened the door, she was there in the living room. 

She walked towards me, holding her hands up in defense. “Okay, don't freak out, but I almost burnt down the whole complex.”


	20. Chapter 20

**061220 - 1130**

Like the normal routine, I went to the library in the morning and I read to Lincoln. Sometime during the last month, we unanimously, and without much discussion, decided to meet in the morning at the library, and not have to worry about catching the same bus every day. We sometimes would find a nice cozy corner in the back of the library and read there. Other times we'd sit on a bench outside, or walk around the garden outback. Lincoln would be my eyes as I looked down at the pages in my hands. That's what we were doing currently. 

Lincoln pulled me back before I fell into the small pond, his arms wrapping around my waist. There was a slight surprise on his face, as if he hadn't meant for us to be this close. It disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. 

I pushed myself away and he picked the book up that I had dropped. He handed me the book. 

“Thanks, you're a lifesaver,” I said. 

Lincoln rubbed his neck, his cheeks reddening in the slightest. “Can't let that dress get ruined.”

I dusted the dirt off the face of the book. “Thank you again,” I said. I checked the time on my phone. “You know, I should get going. I need to get to the Plaza before the lunch rush. I need to get some groceries.”

Lincoln nodded in understanding. The redness on his cheeks had gone down. “Okay,” he said. “But before you go, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime. Other than reading. Talking and such.”

“I'd like that,” I replied, smiling. 

“Here, let me give you my number,” he said. “I'm not very good at it, but I can text you or call or whatever you want and we can get together or something.”

“Okay. There's no need to worry about spelling or anything like that. I don't mind.”

Lincoln laughed. 

°°°

I returned to the apartment complex a few hours later, a couple bags in my hands. I crossed the foyer to a cushioned bench directly across from the elevators. I took a seat, plopping down with a humph. I dropped my bags beside me and wiped the sweat beading on my forehead. 

“You alright there?”

I looked up to see Melvyn standing in front of me, leaning down towards me. 

I nodded, wiping my forehead again. “Yeah. The sun is doing crazy things to me recently.”

“It's not hot out today,” Melvyn said, taking a seat next to me. 

“I know. I can't tell what's affecting me. It's like I'm melting. Maybe need to drink more water or something.”

Melvyn's eyebrows furrowed as he examined my face. He rested his elbows on his knees, his fingers entwining. “I believe I have a friend who is going through the same predicament.”

I cocked my head. 

“He's trying to wear lighter clothes, but he's resorted to staying inside with the air conditioner on high.”

I chewed on my cheek. “As much as I'd love to stay inside all the time, I can't just stop my life.”

He nodded, looking at me through squinted eyes. “Your face is even flushed.”

I groaned. “Maybe I should just lock myself inside.”

“Are you sure you're not just sick?” Melvyn reached his hand up to my forehead. He immediately retreated his hand at the slightest touch, wincing. 

“Are you alright?” I asked, concerned. 

He showed me his hand and I touched it gingerly with my gloved ones. The back of his hand was bluing and blistered, hissing as it frosted over. 

“Damnit,” I breathed. Did I do that? Did that happened because he touched me? Usually it takes contact from my hands for that to happen. 

“It's alright,” he said, but his voice was strained, pained. “It's not the first time.”

“How could this have happened before?”

Melvyn paused for a minute, holding his hand to his chest. He sucked in a shaky breath. “My friend that I mentioned before. I remember him doing it on accident when I met him, but it wasn't him. It was a girl with blue hair. But I specifically remember thinking it was him, though it didn't look like him.”

“Alright, Melvyn. I think I hurt you more than you think,” I said, standing up. I pulled him up with me and then picked up my bags. “I'll take you to my apartment and my sister can fix you up. I would, but I don't want to risk doing that again.”

He nodded faintly, deep in thought or out of it. I couldn't tell. 

°°°

I held an ice pack to my forehead, hunched over the dining table. Melvyn was sitting on the couch against the far wall and Olivia sat on her knees on the floor, wrapping a cloth around Melvyn's hand. 

“You guys look like shit,” she said finally. 

I sighed, touching my fingers to the pack to make it colder. I instantly felt better, but I kept it to my forehead for safe measure. “It's sort of my fault.”

“I wouldn't say that,” Melvyn objected. 

“Well...”

“What happened?” asked Olivia. 

“I've been getting overheated recently,” I explained. “I was recuperating down in the lobby and Melvyn came over to see if I was okay. He touched my forehead to see if I had a fever and then that happened.” I gestured to his injured hand. 

Olivia shook her head. “Can't take you anywhere.”

I sighed heavily. “You know, once I think I'm finally getting the hang of this thing, something changes and I'm learning all over again.”

“That's life,” she replied, standing up. 

Melvyn copied her actions. “Thank you both for the hospitality, but I must get going. I apologize for any trouble I've caused.”

“No need for apologies,” I told him. “You did nothing wrong.”

“And neither did you,” he reassured me. He went to the front door, patting my shoulder as he passed. 

“Aren't you afraid of elevators?” Olivia asked him. 

“Deathly,” he replied. “I shall take the stairs. Good day.” Like that, he was out the door. 

“He's an odd one,” Olivia said once the door closed behind him. 

“I like him.”

°°°

I hadn't done much after Melvyn left. I took his advice, though, and locked myself in my bedroom and cranked up the AC. Eventually the room cooled down and I didn't feel like I was melting under extreme temperatures. 

I read the majority of a novel as the day faded to night. 

I was sitting by the open window in my bedroom. The cool night air blew in from the outside world. I started to close my eyes, drifting off to sleep when my phone vibrated on the windowsill. 

LINCOLN:  _ Are you up? _

I rubbed my eyes.  _ Kind of. _

LINCOLN: _ Do you want to meet me somewhere? _

I looked at the time on my phone. It was nearly midnight. 

ME:  _ It's late _ . 

LINCOLN:  _ What if I said it was important? _

ME:  _ Then I'd consider it.  _

LINCOLN:  _ Pryce is in trouble. You might be able to help.  _

I sat frozen for a few seconds, not really knowing how to comprehend the text I received. 

My phone buzzed again before I could type my response.  _ Dakota, please. I don't know what to do.  _

ME:  _ I'll be there as soon as I can. Where are you? _

I stood up from my chair abruptly. “Olivia!” I called, stripping myself of my pajamas. 

“What?”

I rummaged through my drawers for any lighter clothes. I couldn't risk passing out from heat exhaustion, even if the nights in Town got cold. I threw on some capris and a thin blouse. 

I rushed to my bedroom door, unlocked it, and swung it open to see Olivia standing on the other side. 

She noticed I was dressed and ready to leave. “Is something wrong?” She asked. 

I had an idea. “A friend of mine is in trouble and I need you to come with me.”

She didn't hesitate to nod firmly. “I'll get my coat. Fill me in on the way.”

I was at the door before she could finish. She joined me, shrugging her coat on and we exited the apartment. I dialed Lincoln's number as I impatiently waited for the elevator to come to our floor. I didn't understand why we didn't just run down the stairs. We were only in the fourth floor. The elevator doors slid open and we entered, pressing the lobby button. Lincoln finally picked up. 

“Hey,” I said into the phone. “We're heading down to the lobby now.”

_ “We?” _

I nodded, but then realized he couldn't see me. “Yes. My sister and I.”

He didn't respond right away. 

“I hope that's okay.”

_ “No, no. That's perfectly fine.” _ He paused. I heard him say something to someone on the other side of the line. “ _ We could probably use her help too. _ ”

The elevator stopped as we reached the lobby and the metal doors opened. “What kind of trouble is he in?”

_ “I'll explain when you get here.” _

“Okay. Where are you? We're leaving the building now,” I told him. Olivia pushed open the front doors for me. She immediately began to shiver as the cool window blew against our features. I either was ignoring it pretty well or I didn't feel it at all. 

_ “Fourth Main Street. Turn down the first side road. Third building on the right.”  _

“Okay. We should be there soon.”

_ “Thank you, Dakota.”  _

I hung up then. Olivia and I went as fast as we could. We cut across the Plaza. Fourth Main was directly across from Second Main, where our apartment was located. 

“So what's going on?” Olivia asked as we went. 

“I honestly have no idea.”

We made it to the apartment complex on the street Lincoln had us directed to in pretty decent time. As if he could sense our arrival, I got a text from Lincoln, telling us that they were in room 42. 

We got to the room in record time. A man was standing in the doorway and as he spotted us, he called back into the room, “They're here!”

We went up and Lincoln met us at the door. He ushered us through and the man who was in the doorway closed the door behind us. 

“That's Jun,” said Lincoln hastily, pointing back at the man behind us. “And Zion.” He pointed to a girl with jet black hair and bright blue eyes who was sitting cross-legged on the couch in the right corner of the room. .

I smiled at them quickly. 

Olivia stepped forward. “Can someone please tell me what's going on?”

“Lincoln.” A new figure emerged from the back. Melvyn. “I fear he may fall unconscious.”

Lincoln rubbed his forehead, taking a deep breath. “Try giving him more water. We'll try to figure this out.”

Melvyn nodded. He glanced at me as he turned around. “Dakota.” 

“Hi.”

He gave me a weak smile before disappearing into the back room. 

I turned my attention to Lincoln. “Tell us what's going on.”

“Remember how I told you I had a friend with an ability like yours?”

“Yes. You said he had the same brand of gloves.”

“Yeah. Well, that friend is Pryce.”

I furrowed my eyebrows. “Oh.” How had I missed that? Surely he was wearing his gloves when I met him those times at the library. The memories were fuzzing, almost as if they truly didn't happen. 

Olivia crossed her arms. “Who's Pryce?”

“The librarian's son,” I answered. 

“He's Link's best friend,” Jun said. 

“And he's dying,” added Zion as she stood up from her spot on the couch. 

“He's not dying,” Lincoln objected. 

“Oh yeah? Then go explain to me what's happening in the bathroom!” Zion lashed out. 

“That's why I brought Dakota here!” Lincoln retorted. 

“What am I supposed to do?” I asked, hoping that if I was calm, they would follow suit. 

Jun gently moved Lincoln to the side. Lincoln complied and stood in the corner with his eyes closed. He tried to slow his breathing and constantly ran his fingers through his hair. Jun ignored Zion entirely. 

“Have you ever gotten overheated when the sun is out, even though the temperature is not high?” Jun asked. 

I nodded. “Today, actually.”

“Was there anything specific you did to cool yourself off?”

“I locked myself in my bedroom with the AC on high. It took a while to cool down though.”

“We don't have a while. We tried that already anyway.”

Olivia took a step forward. “So, Pryce is having a heatstroke?”

Jun nodded. 

“He needs immediate medical attention!”

“Well, if you haven't noticed, we don't have a hospital anymore.”

“What?” I breathed. 

“Someone was taken in today. They were unstable and burned down half the building.”

That's just convenient. I looked at Olivia. 

She shrugged. “Wasn't me.”

“How come we haven't heard of this yet?”

“Maybe 'cause you were locked in your room all day,” Jun answered. 

Olivia waved her hand. “Okay. I'm taking charge.”

“Go on ahead,” said Jun. 

“We need to cool him down immediately,” Olivia said, going into business mode. “He's dangerous in his unstable state. He could blow up and ice everything, or he could literally melt.”

“What do you suggest?” I asked. 

“The best thing to do would be to submerge him a freezing environment. If you guys know of a good ice cream freezer, that'd be great.”

Lincoln joined us. He was visibly calmer, but his hands still shook. “I have somewhere we can take him.”

“Okay,” Olivia said, nodding in content. “Show us the way.” 

“I can get him there quicker than you can think of it,” Jun said. “Give me the directions and you guys can meet me there.”

“Lincoln, tell him where it is and we'll get him out of the bathroom,” Olivia directed. 

We all nodded and headed to our designated jobs. Zion joined us in the bathroom. 

“Is there a plan of action?” Melvyn asked when we entered. 

“Let's get him out of the bathroom,” Olivia told him. 

Pryce was lying on the bathroom floor, propped up by the wall. His breathing was rapid and uneven; his clothes disheveled and sweated through. His face was flushed. His eyes were partially open. 

“I must be in heaven,” Pryce drawled. “Pretty women...”

Olivia leaned down next to him. “He's delirious. We need to hurry before he falls into a coma.”

“You mustn't touch him though,” Melvyn told her. “The outcome would be the same as when I touched Dakota's forehead.”

Olivia pressed her lips together. “That makes things a little harder.” She stood up. “Kota, you're going to have to do most of the work. We'll help, but we can only touch his clothing.”

I nodded. They helped me move Pryce from the wall. I took the brunt of the weight and they took ahold of the clothed parts of his limbs. Somehow, together, we moved him out of the bathroom and into the petite living room. 

Olivia began to give Jun instructions on how to hold Pryce. I gave him my gloves just in case. He'd be able to hold him easier with them anyway. I felt naked without them. 

Jun picked up Pryce without difficulty. Jun was stocky and muscular. Pryce was slender and thin. It couldn't have been a better fit. 

Zion opened the apartment door and Jun, carrying Pryce, was off in a split second. His trail through the door and down the hallway hung in the air for a few minutes before fading into the air. 

The five of us left the building. Conveniently, Zion had a car parked outside. She was the only one of us who owned one. We all filed into the car. Melvyn, Lincoln, and I were in the back. Zion drove and Olivia sat in the passenger's seat. 

Zion started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. She drove down Fourth Main, away from the Plaza. Lincoln had already given her directions as to where to go while we were moving Pryce, but I was clueless. I didn't ask though. 

Lincoln sat in the middle with Melvyn and I on either side. He writhed his hands together on his lap, chewed on his lip. 

“Are you okay?” I asked softly. 

“I can't lose him,” Lincoln said just above a whisper. “He's my brother. I can't lose him.”

“You're not going to lose him.”

“You don't know that.”

“He'll be okay,” I reassured him. “An AC worked for me. Surely wherever we're taking him will do even better.”

Lincoln nodded glumly, but he seemed a little better than before. His hands still shook. I took the gamble and placed my hand on top of his. Thankfully, I didn't injure him. I took both of his hands between mine and stilled them. 

“Alright. We're almost out of road,” Zion said. “It might get bumpy from here on out.”

“What do you mean?” I asked. 

“We're leaving Town,” replied Melvyn. 

Olivia objected, “But no one goes to the Sections.”

“I beg to differ,” Zion said. She stepped on the gas. 

I looked out the window. We sped up even more. Up ahead, the road abruptly ended, but that didn't stop this car. We shot over the end of the asphalt and into the grassy meadow. I let go of Lincoln’s hands, bracing myself on the roof of the car. I was caught off guard though and hadn't had time to prepare myself. 

I felt the small trickle of ice leave my fingertips. I yanked my hands away before I did any real damage. “Shit.”

Olivia must've sensed my troubles. “Don't worry, Kota. We're almost there.”

I kept my hands pressed tightly against my chest as we traveled across the final stretch of land to one of the Sections. I couldn't believe we were actually going over the Border. No one ever went over. There were rumors of unknown dangers. We could die in any one of them. It wasn't safe. My best guess was that we were going to the Brumal Grove. 

As I looked out the window, my suspicions were confirmed. I saw the snow layering the ground and blanketing the pine trees. It was the coldest Section. It would be the best place to cool Pryce down. 

Zion parked the car right outside the Border. “We have to go on foot from here,” she said. 

She and Olivia got out of the car, followed by Lincoln and Melvyn, who helped me out. 

My stomach bubbled over with anxiety as I watched the snow fall on the other side of the invisible wall. Lincoln went through without hesitation. The others followed and started down the barely visible path. 

Something held me back. Like I had a bad experience in there before, but I never dared to even get this close. I never once left Town. 

I went through anyway. 

I quickly caught up with the rest of the group, staying close to Lincoln. He seemed the most confident as to where he was going. And the most comfortable with our surroundings. 

Up ahead, I noticed there was a clearing. In the middle of the clearing sat a cabin. The lights were on inside, shining through the windows into the dark night. 

The five of us walked up to the cabin - everyone except me shivered as we went. 

Lincoln walked right inside and we did the same. I felt an odd sense of déjà vu as I looked around the room. The whole place looked unfinished with its exposed beams and frames. On the left were the kitchen and an island. A couch sat directly across the room from the front door. To the right were the dining table and six chairs with one that didn't match the rest. 

Jun was on the couch with a passed out Pryce next to him. “I tried keeping him awake, but it was impossible.”

Olivia took charge immediately. “Try to wake him up,” she said. “Lincoln, go run a bath. And Kota, make sure it's cold. I want everyone else to strip Pryce of his clothes.”

“Pardon?” Melvyn exclaimed, shocked. 

“Just do it!” Olivia commanded. 

Everyone immediately got to work. Lincoln led me to a hallway in the far left of the room and took me to a bedroom that stemmed off. I hesitated in the doorway, but he continued on to a door on the other side. He opened the door to reveal the bathroom. 

Lincoln gestured for me to go in so I did. He went over to the bathtub in the right corner and started the water. 

“It's going to take a minute,” he said. 

I stood next to him, my arms crossed, watching the water fill up the tub. 

Lincoln cleared his throat. “You should see if they need help,” he said. “It's not going to fill up anytime soon.”

“I'm not leaving you.”

“You don't have to stay.”

“Lincoln, I want to.” I looked up at him. He was a good six inches taller. “I know how scared you are. Your best friend is in terrible condition. Why wouldn't you be scared? But you shouldn't be alone. Being alone doesn't make anything better.”

“Being alone stops the voices in my head,” he said flatly. 

I didn't know what to say to that. We stood side by side for a while, staring at one another. The sound of rushing water seemed to get louder the longer we stayed like that. 

“Kota!” The sound of my name made me jump. 

Lincoln kept his gaze on me as I turned away. “What?” I called back. 

Jun was in the doorway in a blink of an eye. “She wants to know if the bath is ready.”

I looked back at the tub. “By the time you get him in here, yes.”

Jun nodded. “Okay. Well, we're going to need your help to get him. He's kinda naked.”

I felt my cheeks heat up. “Okay.”

“He's got underwear on,” Jun reassured me as he turned away. 

I looked at Lincoln. “I should go.”

He frowned. “I know you from somewhere and I can't figure it out.”

“Can we talk about this later?” I left before he could answer. 

I found the rest of the group in the living room. Pryce was in nothing but his underwear, laying flat on the couch. His eyes were closed but he was groaning about his head throbbing. Olivia sat above him on the armrest. She firmly pressed a wet towel on his forehead. He had more towels on his neck, armpits, and groin. 

Olivia looked up at me. “You ready?”

“Yeah.”

“Melvyn, can you remove these towels please?” She asked. 

Melvyn hurried over and did as she said. She gestured me over with her one hand while the other continued to dab Pryce's face. 

I slid my hand under his back as Olivia hopped off the couch. His skin burned mine when I touched him. I pushed him up and he helped as much as he could. He was pretty weak. I debated dragging him to the bathroom, but chose to sling his arm over my shoulders and I braced his back and underarms. 

We walked slowly side by side towards the hallway. I placed my hand flat on his side and gave him a little shock of cold energy. Relief filled his eyes in those few seconds, but were quickly replaced by anguish and freight. I gave him another as we entered the bathroom. 

Lincoln stepped out of the way and I led Pryce to the now filled bathtub. I gently helped him sit down, but as I tried to help him in, he stopped me, gripping my forearms tightly. 

“Don't let me drown,” he pleaded. 

“You won't drown,” I promised. “Your head won't go below the surface.”

He gulped, but nodded. He held onto my arms with a death grip as I lowered him into the water. His face immediately softened as his body temperature decreased. I slowly let go of him and he relaxed enough to let go of me too. 

I straightened and stepped away. Lincoln patted me on the shoulder. “Thank you,” he said. 

I gave him a small smile. “You're welcome.”

Olivia peeked her head around the corner. “Mind if I check the temperature of the water?”

“Go on ahead,” Lincoln said. 

Olivia walked in fully and towards the tub. She stuck her pinky in the water before I could tell her to be careful. 

“He could either cool the water tremendously until it freezes,” I said. “Or release all the heat he has built up.”

Olivia nodded. “We should cool it some more just in case.”

I took a few steps forward and bent down to touch the bathtub. I plunged my hand into the water instead. As the water got colder, vapor released into the air. Pryce sighed in content. His face had gone down about three shades of red already. 

Lincoln handed me a towel when I took my hand out. 

“He should be okay now. Someone should watch him just in case,” Olivia said. “I think I'm going to head home now. I have a job interview in the morning and I need my sleep. Feel free to call me if you need anything.”

“Thank you, Olivia, for all your help,” said Lincoln. 

She smiled. “Anytime,” she said. “You coming, Kota?”

I looked at Lincoln. I knew the others would be leaving too. I couldn't leave him alone. “No, I think I'll stay a little longer.”

“Okay. Goodnight then.” Olivia left, closing the door behind her. 

Lincoln immediately took a seat on the floor, pulling his legs up to his chest. I followed suit, sitting next to him. We both watched Pryce in silence for a few minutes. 

Zion, Melvyn, and Jun never came back to check on the three of us. We assumed that they either went home or fell asleep in the living room. 

“So.” I cleared my throat. “Whose house is this?”

“It's mine.” Lincoln messed with his fingernails. 

I was taken aback. “You live out here?”

“That's what houses are for.”

“But in one of the Sections? So far from Town? All alone?”

“Like I said, being alone stops the voices in my head. Being this far out from Town...they're gone.”

I cocked my head. “What kind of voices do you hear?”

“Everyone else's,” he replied flatly. “Things they don't dare say aloud.”

Pryce groaned in the tub. “Who's all in here?”

“Lincoln and Dakota,” said Lincoln. 

Pryce mumbled something unintelligible. “Shouldn't I be in the hospital?”

“Well, apparently the hospital is out of commission for a while,” I said. 

“How's that?”

Lincoln chuckled. “Apparently someone burned half of it down.”

Pryce rested his head against the rim of the tub. “And no one thought to inform the rest of the public?”

“Guess not.” I shrugged. 

Pryce cleared his throat, turning his head to look at the both of us. “So, are you guys dating?”

Lincoln choked on thin air. “What?”

“I don't know.” Pryce shrugged. “You both just hang out a lot recently...”

I coughed, shaking my head. “No. No, we're not dating.”

“Oh.” Pryce looked back up at the ceiling. “Thought I'd ask.” The bathroom was deafeningly silent the next couple of minutes before Pryce took in a sharp breath. “Your sister is beautiful, by the way.”


	21. Chapter 21

**063020 - 2240**

“Are you even listening?” Jun exclaimed. 

“Yes,” replied Pryce. “It just takes me a minute to process so much stupid.”

“Can I kill him?” Jun asked Olivia, who sat on the opposite side of Pryce on the floor. 

“No.”

“Just a little?” Jun asked, but then gasped suddenly as his character on the screen died. 

Pryce doubled over laughing. “Are you always this stupid or is today a special occasion?”

As the two boys were preoccupied, Olivia snuck her character up behind Pryce's and unloaded her weapon's ammo into his back. His section of the TV displayed his death screen. 

Pryce shrieked, “Liv!”

Olivia snickered and shot down Jun's character who had just been respawned. Jun gasped and Zion cackled, high-fiving Olivia. 

They were all on the floor in front of the TV. I was on the couch behind them. My legs hung off the front, but Lincoln's head was in my lap as I read to him so he could hear me over the loud group of four in front of us. 

We would've gone outside to where it was quiet, but we were at Pryce's place in Town, and while we were figuring out the whole problem with our powers, we never stayed outside for very long anymore. 

I struggled to pay attention as the four of them burst into another round of laughter. 

“You're so cute when you're concentrating,” Lincoln said. 

“Well, get ready, because I'm about to be gorgeous.”

Lincoln grinned. 

“Hey, Mel!” Jun called across the room. He held the game controller in the air. “Wanna play?”

Melvyn was in the corner of the room, away from all of us. He was using his powers to move the pieces on a chess board as he played alone. I didn't remember seeing the board there before. He must've brought it over himself. Which was kind of sad. 

Melvyn looked up from his game. “Why don't we all do something together?”

Olivia paused the game. “I second that motion.”

“What do you suggest?” Lincoln asked, still rested on my lap. 

Melvyn stood up and joined us all. “We can still play a game, but...together.”

“What kind of game?” asked Zion. 

“Oh!” Jun shot his hand up eagerly. “True or dare!”

Everyone groaned collectively. 

“Oh, please,” Zion said. “Not that game again.”

“Oh, you're just crabby because you had to crack an egg over your head each time someone said the word c'mon,” Jun retorted. 

Lincoln looked up at me. “You have no idea how many times we actually say that.”

“What about 20 Questions?” Olivia suggested. 

“The bonding game or the guessing game?” I asked. 

“Guessing game,” she replied. 

Pryce scoffed. “Baby, that'd be no fun with Lincoln.”

Lincoln grinned cheekily. 

“We could go for a swim,” Zion said. 

“Isn't it getting a little late for that?” Melvyn countered. 

“A midnight swim never hurt anyone,” Zion replied. “Plus it'll be cold enough outside so they don't melt on the way.” She gestured to me and Pryce. 

There wasn't a building with a pool in Town. If you wanted to swim, you had to go to the Eternal Tide Section. Most people steered far away, but those who managed to muster up enough courage to go only went for special occasions. But for this group, going to one of the Sections late at night wasn't a new thing. 

Jun shrugged. “I'm cool with that.” He paused. “No pun intended.”

We all agreed. After getting up and grabbing our stuff, we all headed out. Zion was the only one with a car and all of us wouldn't be able to fit, so we decided to just go by foot. 

No one seemed to question the fact that we didn't have swimsuits. 

Zion was right. Though it was the middle of the night, it was pretty cool for the Town. It was usually hot, but tonight we finally had lower temperatures. Not enough for snow or frost, but enough for Pryce to run around without passing out. He was trying to catch Jun, who was too fast for his own good. 

“Watch this,” Lincoln told me. Jun zoomed around the group a few more times before Lincoln stepped forward at the perfect moment and stuck his leg out, tripping Jun mid-run. 

Jun tumbled to the ground. He caught himself before he scrapped anything on the concrete. I thought he'd be mad at Lincoln, but he just laughed. “You little shit!” He exclaimed, standing up. 

Lincoln laughed as he ran away and Jun went after him. 

°°°

“Hey, guys!” Jun called out, taking off his watch. He was already at the shoreline while we were still going down the incline that would bring us to the shore. “It's officially July!”

“So much for getting a good night's sleep,” I laughed to Lincoln. His arm was linked in mine as he helped me down the incline. 

I cracked jokes to keep my mind off the drop as we went. 

When we got to the bottom, Jun had already stripped himself of his shirt and was in the water. Zion was kicking off her shoes. Olivia and Pryce stood together, close to the water but far enough to not get wet as the waves lapped against the shore. 

“How do you know you'll be able to swim without, you know, dying?” I heard Pryce ask Olivia. She had never swam before. With her powers being based around fire, she could possibly die due to contact with water. Fire and water don't mix well. 

I looked around. We had one missing. “Where's Mel?” I asked Lincoln. 

He looked back up at the incline. There Melvyn stood. Well, he stood far away from the edge. Far. “I'll get him,” Lincoln said and he headed back up. “Mel, just tell terrible jokes to keep your mind off of it like Kota!” He called up as he went. 

“I don't,” Olivia replied to Pryce. 

“Well.” Pryce pursed his lips together. “Gotta find out somehow, baby.” He bent down swiftly and swatted the water, splashing it up at Olivia's face. 

She gasped at the sudden impact. Pryce froze and waited, but when they both realized she wasn't going to die from the mixture of water and fire, Olivia quickly splashed him back. 

I smiled to myself, kicking my shoes off. For once, I was happy that I didn't wear a dress. 

“This is so embarrassing.”

I turned around to see Melvyn and Lincoln descending the incline. Mel's face was pale and he gripped Lincoln's arm tight. 

“There's nothing to be embarrassed about,” Lincoln replied. 

Mel looked over at me when they reached the bottom. I smiled and waved. He smiled back before turning back to Lincoln, who took a step back and cocked his head. I couldn't hear what he said as his lips moved. I turned away. I felt bad for trying to eavesdrop. If it was something for everyone's ears, they wouldn't have started whispering.

I started to take my gloves off and I couldn't help but feel a deep sense of déjà vu as I looked at the water stretching out into the horizon. 

“Kota!” Jun called from the water. “Come on in! The water's fine!”

I stuffed my gloves into my shoes and splashed my way in. 

°°°

Awhile later, I crawled out of the water to where Lincoln sat on the sand. 

“Hey,” I said, sitting next to him. 

He smiled at me. “Hi.”

“Whatcha up to?”

He looked back at the rest of our group splashing around in the soft waves relatively near the beach. Pryce blatantly refused to go farther out and none of us wanted him to make him feel left out. “Just thinking.”

“About what?”

“Stuff.”

I pushed his shoulder gently. “You can know what's on my mind, but I can't know what's on yours?”

He smiled softly, rolling his eyes. “It's just - some days, I'll be going about my normal routine and this...feeling hits me head on. I know you've felt it. The others have too. They haven't said it, but I know. People at Town have felt it too. It's...I don't know. It's...” He frowned as he couldn't find the right word. 

“Familiarity,” I finished for him. 

Lincoln nodded and turned towards me. “It started with you.”

I looked away. “I think the first time I noticed it was when we were walking to the library together,” I said. “It wasn't going to the library that caused it. It was walking that road. Walking it with you.”

“But we had just met,” Lincoln said. “We didn't know each other before. We couldn't have possibly done that before.”

“And that's just the thing. I've experienced déjà vu before. But this isn't déjà vu. It's rooted deep inside my head. It's not something I would've seen in a dream. It's the action itself. I've walked that road before with you. I've said certain sentences before. I don't have the direct memory of it, but I know I've done it before.” I didn't know how to describe it any other way. It was confusing. 

“I understand what you mean.” He sighed. “I want it to stop.”

“Me too.” I pursed my lips, pulling my legs up to my chest. 

“Even being here with you triggers it,” Lincoln said. “Swimming out there towards you. Sitting in this spot with you. It's all so familiar.” He frowned. “You feel it too.”

I nodded and pressed my legs closer to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. “That's why I got out of the water. It's usually a nice feeling, a nice...memory. This one I dread. This one terrifies me.”

Lincoln ran his fingers through his hair. “We sound so crazy.”

“Is it really all that crazy if it’s happening to everyone?” I asked. “What if this is just normal?”

“This can't possibly be normal.”

“But what if it is? What if this is what it’s like growing up here?”

“You say that like there is another town out there.”

I hesitated. All I've ever known was this town. There's only ever been this place in the world. We're the only civilization. The only humans. No one else was out there. There's nothing beyond the Sections. 

“Yes, Kota. But that's what we've been told to think,” Lincoln said. “You keep thinking there are presidents when we've never had a government. But how do we have the laws we have if there's no one controlling us?” He leaned forward, gesturing to our friends swimming about in the water. “Even Pryce. He keeps thinking he has a sister. He's never had a biological sibling. It's only ever been him and his dad. And Zion. At random times, she looks down at her hands and wonders aloud where her wedding ring is. She's not married. She's not engaged. She doesn't even have a boyfriend. Marie, don't tell me something's not wrong here.”

My eyes widened in surprise. “Who's Marie?”

“See!” Lincoln exclaimed. “That's exactly what I'm talking about! I've done that countless times now. I've said it to Pryce. I've said it to Mel. I've said it to literally everyone I've ever talked to about you. Something is seriously wrong here! Someone or something is messing with us!”

I shook my head, the conversation suddenly becoming overwhelming. “I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. I need to think alone.” I stood up, chewing the inside of my cheek. This was all too confusing. I needed to figure this out by myself. Think it over in my head without someone reading my thoughts. 

Lincoln tried to stop me as I started to walk away, but I kept going. I grabbed my shoes and put them on. 

“Wait, Kota!” Lincoln said behind me. He grabbed my arm and I tried to around to face him, but he wouldn't let me move. “Wait, stop.” I did as he said and I felt him run his fingers over my back. 

I craned my neck to see what he was up to. “What are you doing?”

I looked up at Lincoln and he furrowed his eyebrows. “What are these scars?”

“You can see them?” I asked, looking down at my chest. Sure enough my blouse had gone translucent from the swim. 

“What are they from?” He questioned, concern lacing his words. 

“I don't know,” I answered. “I just always remember having them.”

“You don't remember getting them?”

I shook my head. 

“How could you not remember something so painful?”

“I don't know.”

Lincoln looked right at me this time. “You still don't think something is going on here?”


	22. Chapter 22

**070820 - 0930**

I woke up to the light streaming in through the window. Reluctantly, I sat up and threw off my blankets. It'd been a week since Lincoln and I talked at the waterfront. The saying 'I thought about it every waking moment' had taken on a whole new literal meaning. 

Olivia was already up when I made it to the kitchen. She had made some breakfast for herself and was texting someone as she ate. She redirected her attention to me. 

“Are you going to the library today?” She asked. 

I pulled a plate from a cabinet and sat it on the counter. “No, I don't think so.”

“Really? You haven't gone for a while now.”

I shrugged, grabbing the bread. “I haven't really been feeling up to it lately.”

“Is it because of Lincoln?”

I furrowed my eyebrows. “Why do you ask?”

“You've been really weird around him lately,” she said. “It started after that night we went swimming. I don't know what you two talked about, but you have to confront each other about it.”

“No, it's alright,” I said. “It's not going to end our friendship.”

“Yeah, well, it could,” Olivia replied. She stood up from the table and came over to the counter, leaning her elbows on the smooth surface. “There's been a rift. You have to mend it before it breaks entirely.”

“Look, we just talked. We didn't fight or anything.”

“What did you guys talk about?”

“It was a strange conversation.”

“Enlighten me.”

I sighed and turned to face her. “Recently, everyone has been experiencing a big heaping serving of déjà vu. But it's not just thinking you've seen something before, it's knowing you've experienced it. You've felt it, right?”

Olivia nodded. 

“Lincoln thinks there's some big conspiracy behind it. That maybe someone is orchestrating this. That someone is tampering with our minds.”

“And what do you think?”

I threw my hands up in the air in exasperation. “I don't know. I told him that it might be normal. I think it's crazy.”

“You think he's crazy?”

“No. I think the idea is crazy.”

“But it's his idea. His mind came up with it. The idea falls back on him. It's a reflection of himself.”

“But I don't think he's crazy!”

Olivia made a sound that was a mixture of a scoff and a laugh. “Yeah, but does he know that?”

“He can read my mind,” I replied. 

“Just because he can see what you're thinking doesn't mean he understands,” Olivia said. She took in a deep breath. “I think you should talk to him today.”

I nodded. She was right. “I will.” 

“In person.”

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. “I will.”

°°°

I walked to the library after I ate and showered. I kept an eye out for Lincoln on the way just in case he was out and about this morning. I didn't know what I was going to say when I saw him, but I knew I had to say something. And I couldn't just think it. I had to say it. 

I didn't see him and entered the library. I hoped he'd be there. It was a lost cause though. We hadn't met here for about a week. 

I couldn't even remember exactly what I said the last time we talked, or what I thought. I could only hope it wasn't anything bad. 

I saw Pryce behind the counter and headed over. Maybe he could help me. 

“Hey, Pryce,” I said, walking up to the checkout. 

Pryce looked up and smiled when he saw me. “Hi, baby. Anything I can help you with today?” He leaned on the counter. 

“Yes, actually,” I said. “I was wondering if you knew where Lincoln is.” I could've texted Lincoln to see where he was, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Scouring Town was my way of procrastinating talking to him. 

“Oh, well.” Pryce scratched the back of his head. “He should be home right now. Have you checked there?”

“No, but that's a good place to look. Thank you.” I started to head out. 

“Aren't you both meeting later today like usual?”

I returned to the desk. “We haven't done that much recently.”

“Is everything alright between you two?” Pryce asked. “Link's been a little off lately.”

“I think everything will be okay,” I replied. “I think there was a misunderstanding the last time we talked. I'm hoping to clear some stuff up.”

Pryce nodded. “Alright. I hope it all works out.”

“Me too,” I said. “Thanks again for your help.”

“No problem, baby.”

I smiled before heading towards the front door. 

“Hey!” Pryce called out after me. I heard multiple people shush him at the same time. He smiled sheepishly. “Tell Liv I said hi,” he said quieter so he wouldn't disturb anyone again. 

I laughed gently. “Okay,” I said, heading out for real this time. 

°°°

Being lazy, I would have ridden the bus to the edge of Town, but I needed a lot of time to gather my thoughts. I had no idea what I was going to say to Lincoln when I found him. Should I just straight up say that I didn't think he was crazy? Or ease myself into the conversation?

Would he even want to talk to me at all?

“Good morning, Dakota.”

I jumped at the sudden intrusion and turned to see Melvyn next to me. I hid my surprise with a smile. “Hi, Mel.”

“Am I interrupting?” He asked. 

“Oh, no.” I shook my head. “I was just thinking.”

“May I ask of what?”

“Oh, it's nothing.” I waved it off. I mentally scolded myself. More procrastinating. “What are you doing today?”

Melvyn cleared his throat. “I was actually looking for you.”

I was taken aback by the statement. “Really? What do you need?”

He straightened his shirt out, swallowing hard. He finally looked me in the eye. “I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight?”

I stopped in my tracks. “Like a date?”

Mel stopped too and shrugged. “If you want to think of it that way.” He rubbed the back of his neck. He was clearly nervous. 

I wasn't sure if I felt anything romantic for him, but dates were for finding that out, right? He was so nervous and anxious anyway. I couldn't just say no if he got the courage to walk up and ask me something like that. “Mel, I'd really like to go to dinner with you.”

“But?”

“Nope, no 'but's,” I said. “Dinner with you sounds lovely.”

His face brightened immediately. “Really?”

I nodded. “Yes, really.”

Mel smiled really big. “Alright, wonderful. I will text you the details?”

“Sounds good.”

“Alright, wonderful,” he repeated. “I'll see you tonight.”

“See you tonight.” I smiled. 

“Good day, Dakota.” Mel walked away in the opposite direction of where I was heading with a little spring in his step. 

I stayed where I was on the sidewalk for a moment. That was not at all where I expected my day to go. 

°°°

I made it out of Town, over the wide meadow, and to the Border of the Brumal Grove. I hesitated before crossing over the invisible barrier. Nothing bad happened when we crossed the last time, but I had a strong feeling in my gut that something would. This time, I was alone. 

I just had to get past the trees and to the clearing. If I stayed on the path, I'd be fine. 

I couldn't remember how I knew that. 

Reluctantly, I stepped over the Border from the green grass to the snow layered ground. I missed the feeling of the chilly wind blowing across my skin. 

I started on my way down the path, making sure I was directly in the middle - the same distance from either side of the slight indent. I didn't want a misstep. Whatever I feared would happen if I stepped a little too far over, I couldn't remember. 

Maybe Lincoln was right. Maybe our minds were tampered with. I clearly had the emotions like I had been here before and experienced something frightening, but I didn't have any memories of crossing over any Border before Pryce's heatstroke. 

I could see Lincoln's cabin up ahead through the trees. The windows were bright from the light on the inside. 

The front door opened when I stepped into the clearing. 

Lincoln waved to me before I had taken another step. Sucking in a breath, I waved back. Now or never, right? Too late to back out now. 

I walked the rest of the way over to him. He wore his coat and boots like he was ready to do some work outside, but he didn't make a move to do anything. He waited for me by the door. “Did Pryce tell you I was coming?” I asked when I reached him. 

Lincoln shook his head. “I heard you coming.” 

I was too far away for him to hear my footsteps. He must've heard me thinking about our conversation and the unknown things I feared in this forest. I still didn't even know what to say to him about any of that. 

Lincoln looked off into the distance. “You came to talk about the conversation at the Eternal Tide.”

I sucked in a breath. He heard that too. I should learn to speak my mind instead of having him do it for me. 

“You don’t have to do that,” he said. 

I tried not to think it this time. “It just feels awkward, you know?”

“I know...” His jaw clenched. 

I knew I had to say something, but I didn't know what. Even trying to form my thoughts was hard. I gave up on thinking and speaking. I tried to convey my feelings and emotions to Lincoln over this mental connection. I just hoped he understood. 

Lincoln's mouth formed the smallest smile. “I can't get emotions. Only what you're thinking at that exact moment.”

I forced a laughed. “It was worth a shot.”

“I'm happy you're trying though.”

“Very hard actually,” I said. “It's not every day that someone can read your mind. And it's hard to wrap your mind around the fact that there might be some big conspiracy about the world I remember growing up in and one that I want to think doesn't exist, but might. I don't know.” I ran my fingers through my hair, taking a big gulp of air. “How are you?”

Lincoln wrapped his coat tighter around himself. “Cold. I feel like a lunatic. And I feel like I'm driving you away.”

“Okay, first, we can go inside if you want,” I told him. “Second and third, you are not a lunatic and you're not driving me away. We just hit a little bump in the road. It's not even that big of a bump.”

“Really? It's not a big bump?” Lincoln questioned. “I hear your private thoughts on the daily. That's not a bump I'd expect a normal person to get over quickly.”

“Lincoln, I'm not normal. None of us are normal. Look around, everyone has an abnormal ability. I used to think that was 'normal,' but it's not. And I hate to say it, but as crazy as it sounds, none of this normal. This is not supposed to be happening. I don't know why or how, but we're remembering different lives other than the ones we remember growing up in. You told me this. You made me believe this. Did we suddenly switch positions?”

“No.” He shook his head. “No. I still believe this firmly. But I feel like I'm going insane. I have to live in seclusion because if I don't, I'm bombarded with angry, anxious, and depressed thoughts from everyone in Town. And now I'm remembering a sister that I don't have. I think you're named Marie. And I'm going places for supposedly the first time, but knowing deep down inside that I've been there before and I can't remember that experience.”

I looked down at my shoes. They clearly weren't meant for the snow. They were soaked through, but I didn't feel the cold that I should've. “Our lives are a mess, aren't they?”

Lincoln rubbed his face. “You have no idea.”

I noticed his skin was reddening from the biting wind. “Do you want to go inside?” I asked. 

“Very much so.” He shivered. 

“You should've said something.” I rolled my eyes and gestured to the door behind him. “You first.”

Lincoln headed in, his hands shaking, and I followed after him and shut the door behind me. He went to the kitchen immediately and started cleaning up dishes he had left out. 

“You don't have to clean,” I laughed. “Trust me, my bedroom's a mess.”

Lincoln shrugged and put a glass bottle in the cupboard. “Keeps me sane.”

“Then why'd you leave it out in the first place?”

“The act of cleaning keeps me sane, not the state of being clean.”

I smiled, rolling my eyes. My phone vibrated suddenly in my pocket. 

MELVYN:  _ Good afternoon, Dakota! I was thinking we could go to The Polar Star for dinner this Friday at 8? - Mel _

“Wait a second!” Lincoln exclaimed, startling me. I looked up to see him leaning on the counter, well, virtually on top of it. “He asked you out.”

I smiled sheepishly, looking away. 

“I'm sorry. I just caught it. I wasn't trying to intrude,” he rushed, but then gasped suddenly. “Mel asked you on a date?”

“Yes,” I replied, nodding. 

“What did you say?”

“Don't you already know the answer?” I joked. 

“Yes. But I can't really turn it off.” He tapped his right temple with two fingers. “But it's nicer to have you tell me than to invade your mind to find it.” He scrunched his nose up. 

I laughed. “Well, in that case, I did say yes.”

Lincoln smiled. “Good. He's been trying to get the courage for awhile now.”

“Is that something he told you or something you caught?”

“It was an accident. Like I said, there's no off switch. He looked at you and that's what he thought.”

“You hear our thoughts all the time?”

He nodded. “Simultaneously.” He paused, moistening his lips. “Some things stand out more than others.”

“That's why you live out here?”

“In Town, I hear everyone. It's peaceful out here.”

The conversation had taken a sudden turn. 

Lincoln cleared his throat. “Answer him,” he said, turning back to his cleaning. As I looked down at my phone, Lincoln made a noise that sounded like a mixture of a scoff and a laugh. “You're going on a date with Mel.”


	23. Chapter 23

**071020 - 2131**

My chest heaving, I swung open the apartment door and it banged against its frame as it closed behind me. I came home as quickly as I possibly could, but I found myself wishing that I had left sooner. 

“I didn't expect you home so soon,” Olivia said, emerging from her bedroom. “How'd it go?”

“The date: terrible.”

“What happened?”

I scrunched up my nose. 

“Okay...why don't you get dressed for bed and you can tell me what happened?”

I nodded and headed for my bedroom. I stripped myself of my dress quickly, kicking my shoes off. Too lazy to do anything with it, I left my dress and jewelry on my bed. I didn't wear much makeup so it was a quick wash. 

I met Olivia in the living room, plopping down on the couch next to her. “Did you eat?” She asked. 

I shook my head. “I'm not hungry anymore.”

“The date went that bad?”

“It went bad, but it could've gone worse.”

“Spill.”

I heaved a breath through my nose. “For starters, conversation was boring as all get out.”

°°°

I sat cross legged in my bedroom by the window. It was late, but I could see pedestrians walking the streets. Normally, I wouldn't look down. I just wanted to get my mind off the date in any way possible, even if it meant scaring myself more. 

Olivia was asleep. I should've gone to bed too. But more things wreaked havoc on my mind this evening. 

There was a hole in my heart. I missed my parents. But I didn't remember them. I just knew they were out there somewhere and I didn't know where. In the mornings recently, I'd wake up groggy, and I'd go into the kitchen half asleep and expect to see my mom at the stove and my dad at the table. And my brother right next to him, tinkering with some machine. 

My brother. 

I even remembered his name. Lucas. 

It felt like he was right there in front of me, but I knew he wasn't. He had to be real. The feeling was too strong to fabricate. He was out there. I just had to find him. 

From my window, I could see an arcade. Bright and colorful it was with neon lights hanging around the doorway. I didn't see anyone inside, but the doors were open for anyone to waltz in for some late night gaming. 

When I looked at that arcade, a wave of nostalgia overwhelmed me. I've seen the arcade before, but it wasn't the one I frequented. The one I liked visiting wasn't even in this side of Town.

Yet, I had memories of this specific arcade. Many memories. All of which with one particular boy. 

I remember one time when we were there. I was engrossed in a claw machine right by the door, spending all my money trying to get some stuffed animal he bet I couldn't get in less than five tries. He was leaned against the glass, hanging on the top of the machine, and trying to psych me out and mess up the turn. 

He changed the conversation then and asked if I was interested in coming over to his house. 

My turn ended and I put another coin in. I told him maybe. 

He assured me that it'd just be us and a few close friends so I didn't have to worry about strangers. 

I said I'd have to ask my parents, as they're overprotective when it comes to boys, especially going to their houses.

He laughed and promised we wouldn't be alone, and he'd make sure that we were never left that way. He suggested that I could arrive after the others and leave before them. 

On my third try on the machine, the stuffed animal dropped into the cubby at the bottom and I pushed the flap in, pulling the toy out and holding it in the air proudly. I told him we could talk to my parents together. 

And that was the end of the memory. Cuddling my new stuffed animal with a sense of accomplishment from winning a bet, we left the arcade together. 

I felt the overwhelming need to talk to someone. Olivia was asleep and I didn't want to bug her. There was only one person I knew who would take my call this late at night. 

I grabbed my phone and dialed the number. It rang three times before someone picked up. 

_ “Dakota, hey. What's up?” _

I furrowed my eyebrows. “Who is this?” It wasn't the voice I was looking for. 

_ “Oh, it’s Pryce. Sorry.” _

“Oh, hey,” I said. “Not that I don't mind talking to you, but is Lincoln there?” I doubled checked to make sure I had dialed the right number. Sure enough, I had. 

Pryce was quiet for a moment. “ _ Uh, yeah, he is.” _

“Can I talk to him?”

He hesitated. “ _ Uh no. Sorry, baby. He's unavailable right now _ ,” he said. “ _ He'll probably be available tomorrow.” _

I chewed on the inside of my cheek. “Alright. Just tell him I called. It's sort of important.”

_ “Will do _ ,” Pryce said. “ _ Goodnight, baby.” _ He hung up before I had a chance to respond.


	24. Chapter 24

**042220 - 1813**

"Luc, can you please get that gadget off the dinner table?" Mom asked for the fourth time. She was stirring noodles in a pot on the stove, her hair pulled back in a ponytail - one that had turned messy from her daily chores. 

Lucas was too involved in his project to notice her request. He continued to tinker with his invention and grabbed a screwdriver. I had no idea what he was building. I'm pretty sure he had taken our old blender, disassembled it, and then put it back together again, but the pieces were all in a different order. I didn't know the use, but I was positive it had a good one. His inventions always did. They made life for all of us easier. 

The vacuum had never cleaned better after he got his hands on it. The cars rarely needed repairs and if they did, Lucas had already thought up ways on how to make it better even before the problem occurred. Don't even get me started on the wifi. He and Dad worked on that together. 

Alex strode over to where Lucas sat hunched over the dinner table. She waved her hand in front of his face, but he didn't pay any attention until she snapped her fingers in his ear. He jumped at the intrusion and then glared at her for disrupting him. 

"Almost time for dinner," Alex said. "Clean your stuff up so we can eat."

Mom looked at me as she turned the stove off. "Marie, can you set the table?"

I nodded, heading to the cupboards. 

Dad came down the stairs just in time for dinner. We all took our seats, the table cleared of Lucas' gadgetry and filled with plates and silverware. 

"So, how was everyone's day?" Mom asked, beginning to dish out food for herself. When no one answered, she said, "Okay. I'll start us off. I did some grocery shopping - nothing exciting there. But I did go to the shelter this afternoon. They had the cutest little puppies there. There was a golden retriever family. The mommy gave birth a little while ago and she had some adorable puppies."

Lucas' head shot up at the mention of puppies. "Can we get one?" He asked excitedly. 

"We'd have to discuss it more."

"Were there any German Shepherds?" Alex asked. 

Mom nodded. "They had just brought him in. He was so tiny, underfed. It was so sad. You could see his little ribs."

"Sounds like he needs a good home," Dad remarked. 

"They all need good homes," replied Alex . 

I raised my hand a little bit, changing the subject. "If we get a golden retriever, can we name him Peanut?"

Mom laughed. "Your father and I haven't even talked about getting a dog yet. So let's not get our hopes up just yet," she paused to take a drink, then added, "I'm okay with it. You'll have to convince your dad."

Lucas immediately started pestering Dad, which included getting in his personal space. With a straight face, Dad playfully put his hand on his son's face and pushed him away and back into his seat. "We'll think about it," was all Dad said. 

I suppressed a laugh. Whenever he said that line, it already meant Mom had him wrapped around her finger. She'd already suckered him into it, meaning we were getting a puppy. The overjoyed expressions on my siblings' faces showed that they came to the same conclusion as I had. 

"So, what did everyone else do today?" Mom asked, changing the subject. She started chewing on her food again. 

Lucas copied her actions to avoid the conversation. 

"I didn't do anything exciting today," Alex answered after she finished chewing. "Went to work. Came home. Took a nap. And here I am."

"You had a progressive day, at least," Mom said. 

"You could call it that."

Mom turned her attention to her youngest child. "What about you, Luc?"

Lucas paused, all eyes on him. He was already through his first plate and onto his second. He was still a growing boy, after all. He sat back in his chair. "I went to school," he said. 

"What did you do at school?" Mom pressed. 

Lucas shrugged. 

"What did you do in science today?" Mom was trying to draw him out with one of his favorite subjects. He was good at anything that involved logic, brainpower, and explosions. The arts he was good at too, but he didn't necessarily enjoy them. I was the opposite. Loved the arts - fabulous at them. Good at maths and science, but didn't enjoy them all that much. 

"Mr. Grant wasn't in today," Lucas said. "We had a substitute."

"Oh? How did that go?" I asked, joining in on the conversation. "Your science project was due today, wasn't it?"

Lucas nodded. Then sighed. "He wouldn't allow me to use the open flame for my presentation. But the flame was a vital part of the project. Without it, there was nothing to show. So he failed me."

Mom's eyebrows immediately furrowed. "Well, I know for sure that Mr. Grant would let you use it," she said. "When he gets back, you should explain the situation to him and I'm sure he’ll let you have a do-over on your grade."

Lucas shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. You have perfect grades. This is your favorite class-"

"No, Mom," Lucas interrupted. "It doesn't matter," he stressed. 

She seemed a little taken aback. "Why's that?"

"Because I can't give the presentation even if Mr. Grant allows me a do-over."

"What are you talking about?" Alex jumped in, cocking her head.

"Because my project was destroyed," Lucas stated bluntly. "I can't give a presentation if there is no project to present."

Concerned, Mom asked, "How did your project get destroyed?"

"I'll allow you three guesses."

Mom rubbed her forehead. "Is it that dumb kid again? Cooper? Cooper Feldmann?" 

She took Lucas' silence as confirmation. 

"When is he going to stop picking on you?"

"We really need to do something about that kid," Alex agreed.

"I hate to be one of those moms, but I'm going to have to go to the principal or the school board, or his parents," Mom said exasperatedly. "I'm not going to let this go on any longer."

"Mom, I'm 17," Lucas objected. "I can handle myself."

"You're right," Mom replied. "But you're still my baby and I'm going to protect my babies until the end."

Lucas rolled his eyes and continued eating. Despite that, he was secretly pleased that the bullying had a chance of being ended - I knew that much.

"We'll talk more about this later," Mom promised Lucas, before turning her attention to me. "Marie, what did you do today?"

She caught me mid-chew. 

"She was with Ashton," Lucas muttered. 

I kicked him under the table and he snickered. 

"You were with Ashton again?" Mom asked. It looked like she could explode any minute with worry and concern, but she was trying to keep herself in check. The truth was, though, she did like Ashton. She'd told me herself many times, but she's always been cautious with stuff like this. She'd be fine with me being with him. She just doesn't trust him enough to not break my heart. 

Besides, she's a mom. She's supposed to worry. 

"She's always with Ashton," Lucas said. 

"She's not talking to you," Alex replied. 

I chewed my cheek briefly. "Yeah, I was with Ashton...again."

"What'd you and him do?" Mom asked. It seemed like I was being interrogated for a crime I didn't commit.

Lucas made kissing noises.

I shot a glare at him. "We played some video games."

"At his house?"

"No no," I said, dismissing the thought as if it was crazy. Pft. Me, alone, with a boy. Yeah, right. "We went to the arcade."

Mom only nodded, trying to make seem as if she was more interested in her food than she was in me. No matter how hard she tried, we all knew it was the latter. 

My phone vibrated in my front pocket of my pants. It was probably rude to check it at the dinner table, but I snuck a peek under the table anyway. 

ASH: Hey, I know you're probably eating rn but I wanted to make sure you were still planning on standing in line with me at the mall on Monday

°°°

**071120 - 0553**

I didn't leave my bedroom after I had woken up. I sat up in my bed and pulled my legs and blankets to my chest. My stomach in knots, I chewed my fingernails and I stared down at my bed in the darkness of the early morning. 

I didn't want to leave the bedroom. It was quiet in the bedroom. There was no one in the bedroom. The bedroom didn't trigger memories, or whatever these scenes flashing behind my eyes were.

I hadn't dreamt of these scenes before. 

I had only seen glimpses of people as I went through my daily routine, and even then, I never realized they happened until after they happened. Whether it be a few minutes later, that night, or the next day, I never noticed them in the moment. 

But now they're occurring during the time when I'm supposed to be at peace - away from everyone, everything, and every thought. In solitary. 

This dream, or memory, or whatever, seemed so real. My sister was there. I had a brother. I had two parents. I had a family that I never thought I had. It was so real. I thought thoughts. I felt feelings. 

It was as if I had really experienced those events. 

It was a true memory. 

We talked about Ashton. Was this Ashton the same one I thought saw when I was with Will? Did I actually know an Ashton?

I froze, thinking back on what I just thought.

Did I just say Will?

I meant Melvyn.

I think. 

I dropped my head in my hands. Why was this happening to me? Why was this happening to all of us? 

Why?

That's all I could think.

Why me? Why Lincoln? Why any of us? Why Ashton? 

Why were these so-called memories taking over my life? 

Why can't things just be normal? 

Why did my date with Melvyn go so bad?

Why wasn't Lincoln available?

Why did Pryce have Lincoln's phone?

I tossed my blankets off my body and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I needed to make a move on my day. I had people to see. I had questions to ask and a whole day to get them answered. 

I got dressed quickly. I grabbed my phone, left the room, and snagged some breakfast on my way out. Olivia was working extra today so I didn't need to explain what I was doing up so early. 

On the elevator, I found the person I was looking for in my contacts with one hand and fed myself with the other. It was pretty early, I knew that. I just hoped she was awake. She was the only one with a car and I couldn't waste the day procrastinating again. 

The last time I procrastinated, I got asked out.

The phone rang for quite a while before she picked up. “ _ What do you want?” _

"Hey, Zion. You up?"

_ “Am now.” _

The elevator doors slid open to reveal the lobby. I was grateful no one was waiting on the other side. "I'm sorry. I know it's early," I said as I exited the elevator. "But I was hoping I could ask for a favor."

_ “Can't it wait?” _

"No, actually. It can't. It's sort of important."

_ “Are you dying?” _

"...no."

_ “Is someone else dying?” _

"No."

_ “Then it's not important. Goodbye.” _

"Wait!" I stopped her before she had a chance to hang up. "If you do this for me, then I will do something for you. No questions asked."

Zion was quiet for a moment.

"Whatever it is, I'll do it. I'll do it immediately, even if it's something I hate. No matter what time of day, or night, it is."

_ “Fine _ ,” Zion sighed. “ _ What do you want?” _

"I need a lift."

I heard Zion's bed groan as she moved on the other end of the line. “ _ Where to?” _

"Lincoln's," I replied.

_ “I bet my paycheck that you two had another domestic.” _

"Well, then. I'll expect my payment delivered to me by Monday."

Zion scoffed. “ _ You at your apartment?” _

"Yes. When will you be here?"

_ “Ten minutes tops.” _

"Okay, I'll be in the lobby. Text me when you arrive."

Zion hung up without another word and I took a seat in one of the lobby chairs. I chewed my cheek, my leg bouncing. 

I didn't even know what I was going to talk to Lincoln about, as I normally did. I just knew something needed to be spoken. 

Melvyn was one thing on my mind. But I didn't know where to start on the topic.

I was also curious about what Lincoln was up to last night that made him unavailable. I wouldn't directly ask that though. If it came up in conversation, good. If it didn't, oh well. It wasn’t my business. I didn’t have to know every little thing he was up to. 

Just as Zion had promised, she was here in ten minutes. I met her outside and as soon as I got into the car, we were off. 

"Shouldn't Link be asleep?" Zion asked eventually. 

I shook my head. "He's an early bird."

Zion ran her hands through her hair, eyes focused on the road. She chewed on the fingernails of her left hand while her right guided the wheel. 

"Is something wrong?" I asked. 

Zion looked surprised for a second, but it quickly faded. "No, why'd you ask?"

"You just seem a little anxious."

Zion frowned. "I guess I am. I don't know," she said. "I had a series of weird dreams last night. I guess they shook me up a bit."

I did too. "Do you want to talk about them?"

She shrugged. "There was only one that really stood out."

"I'm listening."

"Alright, so, I don't usually remember my dreams. It's there the first few minutes or so after I wake up, but then they're gone. I don't try to figure out what they were, or piece what little I remember together, because I know it won't come back. I don’t care enough to try anyhow. But this dream...I remember all of it. Every detail. Every sight, every feeling, every taste, every smell. You name it. I remember everything like it happened a few seconds ago. And it's not disappearing."

It sounded to me like she was having one our so-called memories. "What was it about?"

Zion sucked in a breath, taking a quick moment to glance at the finger she had been biting at. "My wedding day." She returned her gaze to the road ahead. "I remember my mum and my friends - Leah, Paige and Hannah. They were all in the back room with me in their bridesmaids dresses, helping me put my wedding dress on. I was so nervous. So scared that he might back out when I finally went up to the altar. I was terrified someone would object to the marriage. Somehow, I held myself together. Then I was walking down the aisle. I remember wishing that my dad was there to lead me, but...I guess he died when I was a toddler. 

"I was shaking so bad, but I made it to the altar and I stood right across from him. He could see how frightened I was. He smiled such a kind smile and cracked a joke to make me feel better." Zion smiled lightly to herself. "I remember even the rest. The vows. The reception. Every face in the crowd that night, I remember."

I wanted to ask more, but I decided against it. "What was your groom's name?"

Zion smiled to herself again. She seemed to be reliving the memory again and I wondered if it was safe for her to be driving in that condition. "Ben," she whispered. "His name is Ben."

°°°

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" I asked from the outside of the rolled down car window. Zion had parked her car right outside the Border. The Brumal Grove looked as intimidating as ever. 

"I'm sure," Zion answered. "He'll know I'm with you. If he wants me, he'll give me a call."

I nodded. "I shouldn't take that long."

"I doubt that. If we learn anything from history, we won't be able to keep you two separated."

I rolled my eyes. "If you feel I'm taking too long, feel free to leave."

"I'm considering it now."

Laughing lightly, I made my way into the dense winter forest, leaving Zion alone. As I walked the path, I tried to communicate to Lincoln that I was on my way over. I was sure he heard it, but then again, he couldn’t respond so I couldn't know for sure. 

I always forget to text. 

As I made my way up to the cabin, a man emerged from the inside, out the front door. He pulled his coat tighter around his neck as he adjusted the leather medical bag in his hand. His skin - dark and smooth - shined in the little light the trees allowed to seep through. When he saw me, he ran a hand over his short cropped hair before sticking his hand out to me. 

"You must be Dakota," he said with a smile. "He said you were coming. I didn't think you'd arrive so soon."

I took his hand warily and shook it. "Uh yes. Who are you?"

"Doctor Ezrah Foster." He retreated his hand. 

"Doctor?" I repeated. "Is everything alright? Is Lincoln okay?"

"He will be soon," he answered. "Just a headache, nausea, and light sensitivity. It's to be expected after all, especially due to his adventures from last night."

"Last night? What happened last night?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you knew. Mr. Locke cracked open one too many bottles. His friend - Pryce, I think it was - called me this morning. He found him last night. He wanted to make sure Mr. Locke didn't get into anything more hazardous in his drunken state."

"Does Lincoln have a history of doing stuff like this?"

"That I don't know, Ms. Clarke," said Dr. Foster. "I only know what his friend in there told me, but from what I can gather, yes. Mr. Locke seems to have done this before. He must've done some other things as well in his drunken states or Pryce wouldn't of been concerned."

I sucked in a breath, letting the information sink in. "Is there any medicine you gave him? So, that I know he takes it."

"I gave him no pills. His friend was adamant that I gave him no pills. I healed the pain in his muscles and head, but due to his sensitivity to light and his ability stemming from his brain, it's very possible the headache will return. I suggested that Mr. Locke drink lots of water and rest. If  he needs Aspirin, you have my okay, but you'll have to ask Pryce or Mr. Locke himself if that's allowed."

I nodded. "Okay, thank you. I think that's all the questions I have."

The doctor smiled before bidding me a good day. "Call me if you need me again or have any questions. Here's my card."

Dr. Foster handed me the slip of stiff paper before heading off. I shoved the card in my pocket as I went the opposite direction and into the house. 

Inside, the lights were dimmed. The ceiling lights were turned off, but a single floor lamp shone in the far right corner of the room. Though there wasn't much light in the house, I could see Link's hunched over figure on the couch, his head in his hands. Pryce stood on the left side of the couch with his arms crossed.

Though no one was talking, I could feel the high tension even from the front door. 

I wasn't really sure what to do. "Crazy party last night, huh?" I asked, making a terrible attempt at cracking a joke. 

Pryce sighed. "Please, Kota. Not now."

"Sorry," I mumbled. I chewed my cheek as I forced myself to move over and sit on the couch next to Link. "How are you feeling?"

Link didn't look up. "Don't you know that already?"

I took a moment to compose myself after the bite of the statement wore off. "You know, I can leave if my presence isn't wanted," I said, standing up. "I did come here unannounced. It was rude of me."

Lincoln grabbed my hand suddenly, startling me. It was the first movement he had made since I came through the door. "Please, stay."

I sat down slowly. "Okay."

Lincoln didn't let go of my hand, but his other one was still cradling his head. He hadn't looked at me yet. 

"How are you feeling?" I repeated. Every word from my mouth was soft and hushed. I had no idea what to make of the situation. I didn't know if he was fragile in this state, or hostile, or perfectly okay. I didn't want to test anything. 

"You've already talked with the doctor."

"I know," I said. "But I want to hear it from you. The doctor can tell me what's wrong physically, but he can't tell me what's going on in your brain."

Lincoln didn't answer. Not peep. Not a blink. 

I put my hand on top of the ones of ours that were already together. "You don't have to talk now. That's okay," I told him. "I get that."

I looked up at Pryce when Link didn't answer again. He shrugged and rubbed his eyes. He seemed pretty tired. He must've been up all night if he found Link here last night - making sure he doesn't choke on his own throw up and all that fun stuff. 

I turned my attention back to Link, pushing some strands of hair off his forehead. "Dr. Foster said that you needed to rest today. Do you want to go to bed? Have a lazy day while you get better?" 

Lincoln shrugged. 

"I'm going to take that as a yes." I turned to Pryce. "Do you mind getting the bed ready, please?"

"Sure thing," he said and went down the hallway to Link's room. 

I heard the soft click of the bedroom door shutting behind Pryce before Lincoln finally spoke. "I didn't mean for this to happen," he whispered. He took his hand from his face and dropped his hand down with the other three.

"You didn't mean for what to happen?"

Link played around with my fingers and the fabric that bound them. "You know what," he said. "I didn't mean to get drunk. I didn't mean to make Pryce mad again."

"It's not your fault this happened."

"Then whose fault is it?" He countered. "Nobody forced me to drink. I did because I wanted to. Because I could. I just didn't mean to drink that much."

"Hey, people make mistakes all the time. I think you're allowed a few too."

Link rubbed his forehead, his eyebrows knitting together. "Pryce has already gone through enough and here I am, making his life harder." He sighed. "I swear I'm going to give him a heart attack someday. His family already has a history of weak hearts. But I'm being selfish, having a party for one, and stressing him out. He's mad at me and he has every right to be."

I shifted closer, and taking my hand from our pile, began to rub his back. "He's not mad at you," I told him. "He's just...a little disappointed."

"Disappointment is worse that anger."

"Alright, I'll give you that one," I said. "But think about this: you can read Pryce's mind all you want. But like you've said before, you can't receive the emotions behind his thoughts. From my understanding, all you hear is the things they're thinking right then and there. And you and I know very well that you can misinterpret the thoughts you're hearing. So whatever Pryce is thinking right now, they could be blown out of proportion because you don't know the emotions that are driving those thoughts. Sure, Pryce might be stressed out. Heck, I'm a little stressed out, and frankly, worried, but neither of us hate you for this little bump in the road. We're not disappointed or angry about it either. We just really care about you, and we want you to be safe. I can't speak for Pryce when I say this, but I, for one, want to help in any way I can to help you feel better and lend a listening ear because, unlike you, I can't tap into your brain to get what you're thinking, but I know what it's like to keep quiet about things that are bothering you because there is no one there to hear them. And if there are things that are bothering you or affecting you in anyway, I want to know. I just want to help." 

Lincoln was quiet for a moment. His gaze was still on the floor. He stopped rubbing his forehead, seeming to be processing everything I just said. 

I chewed on my cheek, praying he'd say something sometime. Did I say something wrong?

Lincoln sucked in a breath as he finally turned to look at me. He leaned in, almost in slow motion. My first instinct was to jerk away, but I did my best to fight against it. He'd never do what my brain instantly jumped to. I knew better. 

Link pressed his lips against my forehead and held them there. For a minute, I was nervous I would hurt him and that thought alone made me work harder to let go of the control I had on my ability. 

"Thank you," Link whispered, his lips brushing my skin. 

I tried ignoring the fact that his breath smelled heavily of alcohol. 

Pryce rapped his knuckles on the wooden frame of the hall's doorway. 

Link jumped back, away from me on the couch, at the sudden intrusion. 

"Got your bed ready," Pryce said. 

"Thank you, Pryce," I said as Lincoln stood up. "I can handle it from here if you want to go home and get some rest too."

Pryce nodded tiredly. "Thanks."

I turned to Lincoln briefly. "You go on and get comfortable. I'll be there in a second," I told him. "I want to talk to Pryce real quickly before he leaves."

Link nodded and headed down the hallway.

Pryce picked up his coat that was slung over the back of one of the dining chairs. "What's up?"

"I just had a question," I said, standing up. "I'm sorry in advance if now is not a good time to ask it, but I was wondering Lincoln's done this kind of thing before? I asked Dr. Foster, but he said to ask you."

Pryce ran a hand through his hair. "Link has a...long history with these sort of acts," he answered. "I don't remember any particular reason for it to have started. I think it's just encoded in him to be that way. I guess that's possible."

I nodded glumly. "I doubt this is my place to ask, but why wasn’t I told of this before?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said that he's had this problem many times before. And I've been spending quite a lot of time with these past few months. Shouldn't I have been told so I could be on the lookout for any suspicious behavior? Isn't that the safest? For Link and myself?"

Pryce shrugged. "That's a good point, I'll give you that. But I guess I just didn't think about it."

"It's a pretty serious thing to forget about."

"I know...I'll do better next time."

"But what if there wasn't a next time?" My heart ached just thinking about it. 

His gaze fell. 

"I'm sorry," I said when he didn't answer. "That was an inappropriate thing to say. I shouldn't be thinking that way."

"No, you're right," Pryce replied. "In some ways, it's a good thing to remember. I need to be more careful and watch him better." He paused to compose himself. "Someday, I might not see the signs and then he'll be gone, and it'd be my fault. In simple terms, I don't want that to happen. So, thank you. For reminding me. It's a grim, but helpful thing to keep in mind. I'm glad he has you." Pryce cleared his throat. "Anyway, I should get going and you shouldn't leave him alone for too long. Just in case."

"Okay." I didn't really know what to say.

Pryce started for the door. "I'll be back later today. But call me if you need me before then. I'll keep the ringer on."

I nodded, and then he was gone. 

I filled up a cup with water before heading to Link's bedroom. When I got there, he was under the covers, twiddling his thumbs in the most literal sense. The lamp on his bedside table was burning brightly and I set the cup down next to it. 

Lincoln patted the empty spot on the bed next to him. "You can tell Zion to come on in," he said as I sat down on the edge of the bed. "I know you're not supposed to leave me by myself."

I rolled my eyes in an attempt to lighten the mood. "She said you'd call her in eventually." I sent her a quick text and dropped it on the bed beside me when I was done. 

Link took my hand gently into his and played with my fingers like he did before. 

"Are you feeling needy today or do you have a hand fetish?"

Lincoln smirked. 

"I'll take that as both," I laughed. I kept a faint smile on my face as I asked, "How's your head?"

"There's no pain anymore," he replied. 

"That's good," I said. "What'd the doctor give you?" It seemed to work pretty fast, whatever it was. 

"Nothing, actually. He just touched his fingers to my head and said the pain would go away soon."

"He must've been a real medicine man."

"He was born for the job," Link commented. He sunk deeper into his mattress. "Oh, I forgot to ask how your date went last night."

I laughed shortly. "It was certainly interesting."

"Didn't go well?"

I shook my head. "There was a conflicting of interests, one might say. It didn't turn out well."

"What happened?"

"For starters, we didn't click. At all. Conversation was dull, if I'm being blunt. Then there was this thing with the waiter..."

Lincoln raised an eyebrow. "The waiter?"

"The place was busy and he wasn't able to get to us in the amount of time Melvyn preferred."

Link groaned. 

"Did you know that would happen?" I asked. 

"I mean, Mel is kind of hot headed. So I don't really know what I expected."

"Did you not think I should know about his nature?"

Lincoln bit his lip when he noticed I was getting irritated. I took a deep breath to calm myself. 

"Why didn't you warn me?" I asked as calmly as I could muster. I didn't want to get angry. I certainly didn't want to fight. A simple conversation would be nice. 

"I didn't think he'd go off," Link replied tentatively. 

I could feel my cheeks heating up at his response. I didn't want to be angry with him. I just hoped he could understand that. "Don't you think that's something I should know?" I found it hard to hold back the bite of the question. 

"I didn't think about it," he answered quietly. 

"Why does everyone forget to mention the important stuff?" I asked myself. My next statement was hushed like the walls around us would crumble if I spoke any louder. "Lincoln, he scared me." My eyes moistened, the thought of Melvyn gripping my arm tightly and pulling me back taking over my vision. "I didn't feel safe."

Lincoln didn't say anything. He just pulled me down to him and into his embrace. I let my body go limp and allowed the tears to slip from my eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm a mess," I was eventually able to whimper. 

Lincoln smoothed my hair. "That's alright. I can help you," he whispered in my ear. "After all, I like cleaning up messes."

The bedroom door creaked as opened. "Oh, am I interrupting something?"

I sat up to see Zion standing awkwardly in the doorway. I wiped the tears out of my eyes with the palms of my hands. "No, uh just had a bad...memory resurface."

"Please, Z," said Lincoln, waving her in. "Take a seat."

Zion did as she was asked and sat on the opposite side of the bed. "Is everything good?" She asked. "I saw Pryce leave. He seemed pretty exhausted."

"Everything's fine now. I'll explain later," Link answered. 

She nodded. 

°°°

Lincoln called me back into the room after they had finished talking. I didn't think I could stomach hearing the events again, even if Link's intent was more recreation than self-harm. I couldn't help but think that maybe it was the latter and he just didn't want me to be more concerned than I already was. 

I entered the room and found Link, and his pillows, propped up and Zion sitting on a chair she had pulled up next to his bed. She was staring down at his covers like it'd solve the world's mysteries. 

Link smiled at me despite the density of what he just told his friend. "Hey, Kota."

"Hey." I smiled back. "I was thinking while I was in the living room. And I thought maybe you'd like to invite the others over for a lazy get together kind of thing. And maybe we could all spend the night so you won't be lonely."  _ And don't get the wrong idea and think that we'll be here just to watch over you _ , I continued in my thoughts. "But I understand if you'd just rather be alone."  _ Though I'm told that at least one person needs to stay with you.  _

"You know, I think some company would be nice," he replied. 

Internally, I breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay! I will call the others and see if they want to come." 

I left the two alone again and pulled out my phone in the living room. 

_ I hope you know, I trust you with everything in me and I would never want to hurt you by doing this _ , I tried communicating through my thoughts.  _ I don't want you to be offended. I just want you to be happy. And if you don't want them over, please, give me a sign.  _

I wished he could respond. 

I waited a few seconds, but no one came out to stop me. So I called Jun first. He picked up immediately, like he was expecting my call. I swear, if I have another mind reader…

_ “Ey, Kota! What's up?” _

"Hi, Jun. I'm with Link and Zion right now and we were wondering if you wanted to hang out at Link's house and possibly spend the night if you can?"

_ “I'd love to! I'm with Mel right now though. Hope that's not a problem if he tags along.”  _

_ Send help _ , I thought.  _ What do I do about Melvyn? _

"No, that's not a problem at all." My phone vibrated against my ear as I spoke. 

_ “You sure? Considering last night and all. “ _

At first, I questioned how he knew about last night. I had just told Lincoln, after all. But then I realized Melvyn himself probably spilled the beans. "Yeah. It's fine. I'm sure we can act like adults."

_ “Okay.” _ He didn't sound very convinced. “ _ Be there soon!” _

Jun ended the call. I checked my texts before deciding who I was going to call next - Pryce or Olivia. Pryce needed rest so it probably wasn’t going to be him. 

LINK: You wanted to invite everyone. 

I groaned at the text. I decided it was easier to think than it was to type.  _ Sometimes when I say everyone, I don't mean everyone.  _

LINK: I'll be moral support. 

LINK: If things get crazy, I'll kick him out. 

LINK: It's my roof after all.

I laughed to myself, smiling gently. I had already closed the app when my phone buzzed again. The banner on the top of the screen displayed the text. 

LINK: ...I felt that


	25. Chapter 25

071120 - 1214

"Pryce said he's on his way," I announced to the group as I walked into the bedroom where they were all congregated. 

Jun gave me a thumbs up. 

"Thanks, Kota," said Link. He had just finished explaining to Jun and Melvyn why he needed to be resting for the rest of the night by the doctor's orders. 

I flashed him a quick smile before turning to Zion, who was still sitting in the same chair by the bed. "Zion, do you mind driving me?"

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Home," I answered. "Olivia would prefer to be picked up rather than walk the whole way, and I figured I could grab some pjs while we're there. And maybe some lunch because I know the three of us haven't eaten yet."

Zion nodded and stood. "All good ideas."

"Have you guys eaten?" I asked the two boys, directing the question more towards Jun than to Melvyn. I couldn't bring myself to look at him just yet. 

_ Act like an adult _ , I told myself.  _ Act like an adult.  _

Lincoln scoffed, smirking at me. 

I shot him a glare. 

"Nah," Jun said. "We were actually just debating what to eat when you called."

Zion raised an eyebrow. "Debating, as in arguing, right?" 

"You know it."

She rolled her eyes. 

I waved them off, trying to hide my smile. "Okay, what does everyone want to eat?"

Everyone looked to Lincoln first. 

He laughed, shrugging. "Pizza's fine with me."

"Pizza it is then!" I announced. I started for the door, Zion following close behind. "We'll be back soon."

We left the bedroom, and as Zion put her coat on, my phone vibrated in my pocket. 

LINK: Be safe.

_ You're a worry wart _ , I thought. 

LINK: Like I said, be safe. 

_ It's just pizza.  _

LINK: I know. 

LINK: But be safe. Z is a little out of it. 

_ I'll make sure to keep her concentrated on the road.  _

LINK: Call out to me if you need help. 

_ I thought you couldn't hear the Town from out here? _

LINK: I can. It's faint. But I can.

_ Okay. I'll be sure to give you a shout.  _

LINK: I'll be listening. 

_ That's not creepy at all.  _

LINK: Bye, Kota :P 

"You ready?" Zion asked, snapping me from my thoughts, and oddly enough, communication. 

I nodded. 

"Let's get a move on then."

Together, we left the house, taking the straight path to her car. Zion shivered as we walked. 

"You know, part of me misses feeling the cold biting my skin," I said. "But the other part of me does not miss the shivering aspect."

"You're not missing much from either viewpoint," Zion replied, stuffing her hands in her coat pockets. 

"In Town, I'm melting, but here I can't feel anything." I chuckled. "I don't have it very good on either side of the spectrum."

"It just means you get to spend more time with your boyfriend without getting frostbite."

I rolled my eyes. 

Zion continued before I could say anything. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know you're not dating. But you should be."

"Are you trying to give me relationship advice?"

"Chew on this, sweetheart: Lincoln only did what he did because you went on a date with Melvyn."

I scoffed. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Before I knew it, we reached the car. I hopped in the passenger side, and as Zion slipped in her seat, she continued, "Lincoln's happy when he's with you. You make him happy." She started the vehicle. "And, please, for my entertainment, consider the fact that he might've been falling for you. And maybe he was finally coming to terms with that fact. And he might possibly have been considering telling you.”

I rolled my eyes. 

"Picture this: Lincoln's at home. He's all nervous. He knows you're coming over, maybe before you know it yourself. He knows this because he can hear you. Every private thought, he can hear it. He's closer to you than you are to him. 

"Now, keep picturing the scene. He's preparing himself for your visit. He's all ready to tell you. Though you had an argument that previous week, he's already forgotten about it. That little smidge of an argument is long gone in his brain. So all he's thinking about is you. Just you. You in general. 

"Now, he's hearing you as you're making your way to his house. But then...he knows you've stopped. He knows you're talking with Mel. He knows something's up by the thoughts bouncing around in your brain. And he doesn't like it. 

"Now, if you're still with me, you come over. You guys talk. You have a grand old time. But when you leave, he's not as happy as you thought he was. And while you're having a rough night at some fancy restaurant with Mel, Lincoln's cracking open all the bottles he owns so he can forget about you. Forget about what you're doing. Forget about who you're with. To get you out of his head. He doesn't want to hear the thoughts you have. If you like Melvyn or not. If you hook up in the end. But he certainly doesn't want to hear the thoughts Melvyn is thinking about you, because they are a reflection of what he himself is thinking about you."

I gnawed on the inside of my cheek. I was breathless, speechless, even. Nothing could've prepared me for what I just heard. 

"Hard to hear, isn't it?" Zion heaved a sigh. "At least you have a guy fawning for your affection. Two, actually. I don't know if the one I'm remembering is even real."

"Is any of this even true?" I muttered. For all I knew, she could've been making this up. She might not have actually heard the story from Lincoln himself. If this was all her imagination, or 'piecing the puzzle together' herself then it wasn't very valid, and I wasn't going to believe it for a second. 

"Do we even know what's true anymore?" Zion answered with a question. 

It wasn't the answer I wanted. 

"Do we know what parts of our lives are actually supposed to be there?" Zion continued. "Do we know what parts of ourselves is truly ourselves? Do we know what's implanted, what's staged, and what's corrupted? Can we fully trust anything, anyone - even ourselves? Can we trust the actions of our closest friends? Can we trust the feelings driving them? Who's to say one of them isn't working for the people doing this to us?"

My phone vibrated on my lap. The screen was facing up, making it easy to glance down and read the notification.

LINK: I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but your thoughts are distressed and there's nothing from Z.

LINK: Are you alright?

"Tell him what you must," Zion said. "I've got nothing to hide."

"If you've got nothing to hide," I countered, "Why are you blocking him out?" 

"Honey, out of everything I've told you, do you really want to put more on his plate?" She paused. "Don't you think he's had enough?"

Chewing my cheek, I looked away, watching the snowflakes fall on the other side of the Border. 

_ We're fine. Just making conversation.  _

Zion put the car into gear and backed up, turning the car away to face the Town. The bumpy ride over the grassy meadow was silent and awkward, to say the least.

Zion cleared her throat. “Did Link actually tell you what he did?”

“Can we please not talk about this anymore?” I asked glumly. It wasn’t a pleasant topic. 

“I’ll take that as a no.” Zion slowed the car to a stop at the redlight. “Just how cozy are you two getting?”

I tried not to roll my eyes. 

“Are you two serious, or…?”

“We’re not dating.”

Zion did roll her eyes.

“I’ve never thought of him that way,” I said. “And I truly doubt he ever has.”

Zion started the car forward again. “My exposition earlier wasn’t enough to convince you of the opposite?”

“If you didn’t hear it directly from Lincoln, then I’m not going to believe it.” 

“Fine. Your head, your beliefs.” She made a left turn. “How’d your date with Mel go?”

I directed my attention from my window to her. “Is relationships the only thing you care about?” I asked. “It’s a surprise you’re not in one if you’re so interested in other people’s.”

“My brain’s telling me I’m already married, so I’d think it’d be a bit awkward for the both of us.”

Up ahead, a red pickup truck turned onto the road we were currently on from a smaller side road. 

“Why don’t we steer away from romantic relationships and onto platonic?” I suggested. “We’ve been talking so much about other people instead of ourselves. I know next to nothing about you, except the fact that you’re very candid.”

“Ask away. I’ll answer. Like you said, I’ll be blunt.”

The truck swerved onto our lane. We didn’t have time to process what was about to happen before the truck collided with the front of our car. I was flung forward, but thanks to my seatbelt, I stayed in my seat. Glass shards flying around me, my head hit the dashboard, pain erupting from the central point on my forehead. 

The car bounced back after the initial impact, taking us back with it. My back hit the seat squarely. Darkness consumed my vision as the pain rapidly spread throughout my body. 

As the car stopped, I tried to open my eyes, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t seem to. I wanted to scream, but no sound came out when I opened my mouth. 

Was I even moving anything?

I…

I couldn't feel my legs. 

_ Lincoln. _

I heard the pop and click of a door car opening, but it was too faint to be one of ours. It was closed with an audible click. The shuffling of boots on asphalt got louder as they got closer. My side door popped open. Two arms encircled me, underneath my arms. They unbuckled my seatbelt before pulling me. I shrieked as pain shot through my abdomen, but they kept dragging me. 

Bright light from the sun consumed the little vision I had left. They tugged one last time, and with my torso being steadied in their embrace….my legs tumbled out of the vehicle with a mind of their own, followed by a searing strike of lightning up my legs as they hit the asphalt with a sickening crack. 

The taste of iron flooded my mouth as I bit my tongue. 

They hoisted me up with one arm underneath my legs and the other supporting my back. They took me away from the car, before gently setting me on the ground. 

“It’s okay, little mouse,” a honeyed voice told me. “You’re safe now.”

Two warm fingers searched my neck before finding the correct spot and pausing for a couple seconds. I knew they found a pulse when the fingers retreated, but I couldn’t help but worry if there was nothing there at all. 

_ Lincoln, help.  _

My vision cleared, and I thought I’d be greeted with a face, but all I saw was the sky, which seemed to be too lively and happy for the time. My eyes burned with the sun. 

_ Help, Link. Please.  _

Brown eyes replaced the blue of the sky. Familiar brown eyes. Were they the ones from the arcade?

A relieved smile spread across the face of the man leaning above me, but I found myself blinded once again as he pulled my eyelid back and shined a small light into my eyes. 

_ Please. _

“How have you been, little mouse?” The man asked, clicking the light off. “Life treating you well here?” He stuffed the flashlight back into his pocket. His fingers poked and prodded at my wounds. I felt the movement, but I didn’t feel the pain it caused anymore. 

_ I can’t feel anything.  _

He was so familiar as he leaned above me once more, stroking my cheek before planting a soft kiss on my cheek. “I’ve missed you,” he said. “I know you don’t miss me, and I hate watching all the things you’re going through. But things will get better. Someday. Hopefully soon. I’m sorry for anything that happens along the way.”

_ Help me, Lincoln.  _

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a black kit. He opened it by my head, but I was unable to see its contents until he held them up to see better. He stuck the needle into the bottle of orange liquid, pulling the plunger out to fill the syringe. He put the bottle back into its case and then tapped the syringe a few times. 

_ Where are you? Please.  _

Zion. She was in the driver’s seat. I needed to know if she was okay. 

The man looked down at me again. “I’m sorry, little mouse. I’m so sorry.” He plunged the needle into my neck. I gasped. 

_ Lincoln! _

My eyes rolled backwards and the world disappeared once more. I felt myself slipping away, everything becoming numb, distant, cold. 

As my eyelids fluttered closed for the last time, I caught a glimpse of Ashton walking away from me. 


	26. Chapter 26

**071720 - 0543**

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the white tiled ceiling. Then the potent smell of anesthesia hit me full force. I noticed, or rather, didn't notice, the sensation of my limbs. My fingers, my legs, everything was numb. But there was an obnoxious ringing in my ears. 

I turned my head to my left, but the faint soreness of my neck prohibited me from moving much. I tried wiggling my fingers. They moved freely, albeit slowly and trembling. My left fingers, on the other hand, couldn't move, as they were held tightly by someone else's hand. 

The grip loosened suddenly and another hand found my shoulder, pushing me gently back down onto the pillow. 

"Take it easy," he told me. "You have to rest."

"Lincoln?" I croaked, the familiarity of the voice overwhelming me. I licked my lips - parched and cracked. 

"Yeah, it's me," he answered. 

I forced my head to turn to see him. He was seated right by my bed. His eyes, red and weary, sparkled when he smiled. 

"Where am I?" I tried to ask, but my throat closed up. 

Link leaned over and picked up a glass of water that was sitting on a bedside table by my head. "Here." He guided the straw to my mouth, and I began to gulp it down greedily, but he told me to slow down, afraid I would throw it back up. "You're at the hospital," he said as I drank. 

Link took the cup away from me and sat it back down. "What happened?" I asked. 

He furrowed his eyebrows. "You don't remember?"

I took a moment to recall. "No."

"You were in a car crash," he said, taking my hand again. "With Zion."

I laid my head back down on the pillow. "I guess I remember," I said. "I think I remember a truck coming out towards us."

Link ran a hand through his hair. "That's it?"

I nodded, but found it hard with a stiff neck. 

Lincoln looked away for a brief moment. 

"Why?" I asked. "Did something else happen?"

He shrugged. "I was just hoping you could remember more. They found you on the road, away from the car. Zion was still inside. There was no way for you to have gotten there from the impact, and even if you were conscious afterwards, you couldn't've gotten there yourself in your condition."

Those were pretty odd conditions. “Is that it?”

“I know you were awake after the crash,” Link said. “You were calling out to me. Calling for help, pleading for me to come to you.” His gaze fell to the sheets covering my body. “It could just be me and my conspiracies, but I...there had to have been something else going on. Where you were found, lying comfortably on the road, and the driver seemed to have disappeared into thin air. It's too…odd.”

“Conspiracies?”

Lincoln squinted at me and he opened his mouth to respond, but he was interrupted by the door opening. A man, Ezrah Foster to be exact, came through wearing a lab coat, a clipboard in hand. 

“Good morning, Ms. Clarke, Mr. Locke,” he greeted, looking at the both of us in turn. He extended his hand out to Link. 

Lincoln stood and took the doctor’s hand, shaking it firmly. 

“I'm sorry we have to meet in not-so-pleasant circumstances again,” he told us. “But life enjoys it's curveballs.” Dr. Foster pulled a pen out from the front pocket of his lab coat and looked down at the clipboard. “It's good to see you awake, Ms. Clarke. How are you feeling?”

“Numb, but my neck hurts to move,” I answered. “I got a ringing in my ears.”

“That's to be expected,” he said. “Are you feeling dizzy or nauseous?”

“My stomach feels a little weird actually.”

“Let's try to get some food into you and see how you feel after that,” he said. He put the clipboard down on the bed and came over to me, shining a light into both my eyes before going back to where he was before. “I know you just woke up, but are you experiencing any memory loss?”

“Just with the crash I think.”

Dr. Foster nodded and scribbled something down on his clipboard. “The majority of the time the patient doesn't realize they're not remembering something until it's pointed out to them.” He turned to Lincoln. “Have you noticed any memory loss?”

Lincoln hesitated in answering. “I didn't get to talk to her much.” He moistened his lips. “Nothing stood out.”

“Increased irritability and nervousness?”

Link shook his head. 

The doctor nodded faintly. “How's your leg?” He asked me. 

“My leg?”

“Yes, Ms. Clarke. Your leg.” He laughed. “It is broken after all. Casted and on the road to healing. Do you feel any pain?”

“No,” I laughed. “I didn't notice anything was wrong with it.”

“I thought we may have to adjust your treatment, but you seem to be speeding onto recovery already,” he said. 

“Treatment?” I repeated. 

“Yes, treatment. I heal your leg first and foremost, as that's the biggest injury, and I gradually heal your head. Most would assume it'd be best to do it all in one go so you can get on with your lives, but the body always fights the sudden improvement. It needs a gradual healing for the healing to matter. If it's abrupt, the body always snaps back to the injured form a few days later. I'd prefer people to have longer stays at the hospital so I can heal them correctly rather than be forced to have checkups every few days for quick heal.” Dr. Foster chuckled to himself. “There I go again. Ranting about treatment.” He shook his head, stuffing the clipboard under his arm. “I'll send the nurses in with some food for the both of you. In the meantime, get some rest.”

He started out for the door but I stopped him before he made it into the hall. “I can't believe I forgot. Zion Wells, the girl I was in the crash with, how is she?”

"Oh, yes. She had a concussion along with the whiplash - same as you, but a broken nose and a few lacerations from the seatbelt. We set her nose and healed the lacerations, but those scarred from the speedy treatment. She was released though and is resting at home."   


"That's great." I breathed a sigh of relief. "She got released pretty quickly, yeah?"   


Dr. Foster cocked his head. "She stayed two and a half days to make sure nothing went unnoticed and the treatment didn't reverse."   


"Two days?" I repeated. "What day is it?"   


"Kota," said Lincoln. "You've been unconscious for six days."


	27. Chapter 27

**071920 - 2157**

"You know, you didn't have to bring all this stuff." I set a card with a blue three on its face down in the stack. "I'm not going to be here that long. I've got like three days left, including today."

Link grinned cheekily. "Stop complaining. I know," he replied. "But I figured you'd get bored. There's not much to do in a hospital nowadays." He threw down a +4 card into the growing stack on the bed. "Red," he called out.

"Darn it." I drew four cards from a separate stack and sorted them with the ones already in my hands. First by color, then by number. 

I watched Link pull a card from his hand and put it in the pile. A red eight. 

I changed the color to green with one of my eights. "You know I'm one for reading, but you may have brought three too many."

"We both know you can blow through more than that in one day," Link countered. "Plus, Dr. Foster said you may experience sleepless nights and disrupted sleep patterns. You might want to amuse yourself in those late hours." He kept the color green with a six.

"Darn, I was planning on waking you up for some late night chats."

He looked at me sideways, the corner of his lip perking up into a smirk. "I'll just have to find another room then." 

I rolled my eyes, then frowned at my cards, struggling to find a play. "Link, you can go home sometime. You know that, right? That couch in the corner doesn't look very comfortable." It was a quaint little thing. With orange striped red cushions, it was an eyesore. Yet Link slept on the firm cushions every night. His lanky body hardly even fit on it. 

"What if I told you that it's lonely at home and I'd much rather be kept awake by your snores on your good nights?"

"I wouldn't believe it for a second."

"Well, think again, buttercup. I find your snoring rather relaxing."

I snorted and threw down a random card. 

"Snorts are cute, too." He pointed down at the stacked cards resting on my blanketed legs. "And that's not a valid play."

I groaned, tossing my cards down on the bed so he could see. "I've got no valid plays."

Link examined the cards closely before grinning smugly and leaning back in his chair. He put his little amount of cards down. "I win then."

"You were going to win anyway," I pointed out. "I don't even think we were playing it right."

"Probably not." He started to clean up the cards, sliding them all into one big pile. "How's your head?" He asked.

"Good. It's my neck that's giving me trouble. Still stiff. Still sore." I rubbed the spot in question. "Did the bruise go down?"

He nodded. "Can't tell it was ever there."

I touched my forehead gingerly. I winced when I found the spot where the nasty bruise used to be. "Still hurts though."

“‘That's to be expected,’” Lincoln quoted Dr. Foster with his best impression. 

I laughed, though I held myself back to not put a strain on my neck. "That was actually pretty good."

"I've been practicing." Link sat the stack of cards down on my bedside table. He stood before kissing my forehead. "I'm going to the loo."

"Think of me."

He smirked. He began to turn around to leave.

"Hey, real quick." I stopped him. "I've been wondering. The doctor mentioned it and I guess it's just never left my mind."

Link returned to my side. "What's bothering you?"

"I'll just be blunt," I said. What was the point of procrastinating anyway? "He mentioned that I might be experiencing memory loss. Obviously, I wouldn't notice it, but I was wondering if you had?"

Link paused, thinking it over. He swallowed. "No. I don't believe so."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, c'mon, Link. I don't have to be able to read your mind to tell when you're lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Fine. Withholding information."

Link sighed. "Alright. You got me."

"I knew it," I exclaimed. "What have I forgotten?"

Lincoln sat back down in his seat. "You're treating this as if you've left your toothbrush at home when you are leaving for vacation."

I frowned. "Sorry. I'll take it more seriously."

Link shifted in his chair in an attempt to get comfortable. "There is a reason why I haven't told you what your mind forgot."

"What reason is that?"

"I think you've chosen to forget."

I tried suppressing my laugh. "I don't think anyone's a willing participant for memory loss."

Link shrugged. "I don't know if that's the case or not," he said. "What you've forgotten was troubling you a lot and you've been much happier without the knowledge, even while injured and in pain."

I pushed a lock of hair out of my face. "Is it important? Like, is it a presiding factor of my life?"

He grazed his teeth over his bottom lip. "It's doubt."

"Doubt?"

He nodded. 

"What kind of doubt?" I cocked my head. 

He looked away briefly. "Just...doubt general," he answered. "Doubting yourself, your friends, your life. The whole world around you was doubted."

"That doesn't sound very nice."

"No, it's not."

"Past tense?"

Lincoln seemed taken aback. "What?"

"You used present tense. You should've used the past and said, 'no, it wasn't,' because I’m not experiencing it anymore," I explained. "Unless, of course, there is someone else experiencing it right now..." I drawled off, the pieces clicking together in my head. Lincoln's gaze fell. "It's you. You're doubting."

He smiled uncomfortably. "I am."

"Did I-Did I tell you what I was feeling and you started to believe too?"

He shook his head. "No, I did. I told you and then you started believing it."

"You planted the doubt in my head?"

"Unintentionally, but yes," he answered. "I was just trying to share my feelings. I didn't actually think you'd agree with the ideas."

That's because you never think.

Lincoln was taken aback, his eyes shooting up to mine. His forehead wrinkled as his eyebrows furrowed. "You must've forgotten that I hear your thoughts."

"Maybe you've been listening to other people's thoughts so much that you've forgotten to have some of your own."

"Excuse me?"

"Think before you speak - haven't you heard that saying before?"

Lincoln stood abruptly. "Why're you being so hostile?"

"Because you made me doubt. You implanted thoughts in my head that didn't belong there. That's a form of abuse, you know."

Lincoln shrugged the comment off, picking up his jacket. "I think you need to rest," he said. "I'm going to go." He started for the door.

"I think you need to man up and not walk away when things get tough for you."

With his hand on the door handle, he stopped. He closed his eyes, taking in a big breath of air, and when his eyes opened, he turned around to face me. "I'm not the one here who runs away."

"Oh really? Says the person who lives out in the middle of a Section, secluding himself from the rest of society."

"At least I found a way to help myself cope with my ability. You sit inside all day, wallowing in your own self pity, and complaining about the woes of your power, but doing absolutely nothing to help yourself get a grasp on it."

"I am trying to help myself-"

He cut me off before I could finish my thought. "By hiding behind the protection of a pair of gloves and your sister?"

"At least I don't get a pass on eavesdropping people's secret thoughts. It's called personal for a reason, Lincoln."

He laughed, and for a moment, I thought I had pushed it too far. "I was born like this, Dakota . Everyday since the first, I've tried to turn it off, but I'm just a radio with an infinite battery. All these signals are flying at me and into my brain. I receive so much everyday. And it never stops. Not even during rest. Even in my sleep, I get people's dreams. I never know which one is actually mine. But this radio tower's got a defect. It can't broadcast. Everything it receives stays inside until the memory bank is full and it overheats until it crashes. Don't you think I've done everything imaginable to make it stop?" The words got caught in his throat. "I've got only one option left to make the voices stop. You and Pryce were the only reasons I haven't tried it yet, and right at this moment, I'm down one reason. I'm just hoping she'll get the hint."

My vision blurred as involuntary tears clouded my vision and knocked out any anger I had left in my system. I couldn't find any right words to say, but it felt wrong being silent. 

"You should get your rest," Lincoln whispered to the floor. He opened the door.

Olivia was on the other side, caught mid-knock. "Oh, hey!" She greeted, but her face fell when she looked closer at the both of us. Lincoln's face was flushed and his eyes were red and puffy. The tears in mine finally spilled over. "Are you guys okay?"

Lincoln cleared his throat, gaining his composure. "Yeah. I was just leaving." He pushed past her into the hallway. 

Olivia entered the room slowly, an eyebrow raised, as he disappeared down the hall. "What's going on?" She asked me.

I dropped my head into my hands, unable to answer. I made a mistake. A big mistake. I learned things I didn't want to know. I didn't want Lincoln suffering. But he was. And I just made it worse. 

Olivia dropped her bag on the chair he had been sitting on and got into the bed with me. She wrapped her arms around me, putting me into her embrace. I hadn't realized I was sobbing.


	28. Chapter 28

**072020 - 1227**

I was walking through the hospital halls with crutches. Dr. Foster suggested I start stretching my leg. Apparently, it was almost healed completely, but he wanted to make sure it wouldn't snap back to being broken. It wasn't a very comforting thought that every step I took could bring me to the ground. 

I didn't even know where I was. I'm pretty sure I saw a sign for the emergency room a few steps back. 

I wasn't focused on the task at hand. I wasn't concentrated on moving and stretching my ligaments. I wasn't paying any attention to the lingering pain in my neck. Sure, whiplash caused a decreased inability to concentrate, but that was supposedly cured already. 

My thoughts were on Lincoln, as they should. Worry was eating me up. He hadn't called. He hadn't texted. He hadn't answered when I tried either. He was MIA. Of course I was worried, I had every right to be. Especially after what he said yesterday…

I could've just started the clock on an already unstable time bomb.

Suddenly, the room in front of me erupted into noise. Two nurses pushed passed me to the emergency room doors just as paramedics rushed in with a man on a gurney.

The man was gasping, clutching his chest. His face was drained of all color. Beads of sweat dotted his face. In his state, I barely recognized him. 

It was Mr. Maxon. 

The medics rolled him down the hallway to the left, leading off to God knows where. 

Pryce burst through the emergency room doors just before they closed and busted towards the place they took his father, but a nurse stopped him, holding him back. 

With my crutches, I went as fast as I could towards him. 

"He's my father!" Pryce yelled at the nurse. 

"I know," the nurse replied calmly. "But you can't go back there right now."

"I need to be with him!"

"I know, sir, but you can't go back there."

"To hell with that! He's going to die!"

"Please, we're doing everything we can. You're father is not going to die." She winced, immediately regretting making the promise she had no right to be making. She tried wiping the dire look off her face. 

"Pryce!" I called, coming up behind him. 

Pryce whipped around at the sound of his name. "Kota?" He extended his arm out to me and helped - more like forced - me over. "Thank God you're here. Please. Tell his woman to let me go through."

I flashed a smile at the nurse despite the circumstances. "I'm sorry about my friend," I told her. "I'll make sure he takes a seat."

"What?" Pryce gasped in disbelief.

The nurse looked between the two of us. "Thank you," she said to me. "We'll do everything we can to make your father get back on his feet." She dashed away then, off to work. 

I turned to face Pryce. He was already objecting. 

"No, no, no!" He exclaimed exasperatedly. "I need to be w-"

"The best thing you can do for your father is wait patiently," I cut him off. "It won't help anybody if you're getting in the way back there."

"Fine," he sighed, gripping his hair. "Fine."

I bumped him in the butt with my crutch to get him moving. I followed him to the waiting area. 

_ Lincoln _ , I called out in my thoughts. 

Pryce's slumped down in a seat. 

_ Lincoln, you need to come to the hospital.  _

I took a seat next to him, making sure I didn't put too much stress on my leg. 

_ Please, Lincoln. It's important. You need to come now. _

Pryce sunk down in his chair and covered his face with his hands.

_ Forget about our fight and how we feel about each other right now. Okay? Mr. Maxon is at the hospital. You need to be here. He could die.  _

I hated myself for how easy it was to say it. 

I gave up in trying to contact him. I knew he got the message. It's just a matter of if he would do anything about it. 

Pryce banged his head in the back of his chair. His hands falling from his face, he squeezed his eyes shut. 

"Pryce," I whispered. 

He groaned in response. 

I pursed my lips, completely unsure of what to do to help him. "I'm going to call Olivia," I decided. "Okay? Is that alright?" She'd know what to do. She always has a solution. 

He sucked in a shaky breath. "Do it."

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed her number. She answered faster than I expected. 

"Hey, what's up?"

"Hey, um Pryce is at the hospital with me. Mr. Maxon just came through the ER. Pryce is having a hard time and I don't know what to do," I admitted. "I need your help."

"Oh wow okay. I'm on my way now to visit you actually. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay, good, is there anything I could do for him in the meantime?"

"Yes, actually," she replied. "Hold his hand. Touch his arm. Hug him. Anything. Just take yours and his gloves off. Physical contact is always comforting."

"Oh, yeah, right. I'm an idiot. Thank you."

"You're welcome. See you in a few."

"Bye." I ended the call.

Alright. Physical contact. Got it.

I started to take off my gloves. "Olivia said she's going to be here soon," I informed Pryce. "She was already on her way so we don't have to wait long."

Pryce nodded, gnawing on his lip.

I laid my gloves flat on my lap. While I did so, I noticed he didn't have his own on, which made my job a whole lot easier.

I took his hand into mine and he didn't object. After giving him a reassuring squeeze, he returned it, but the grip didn't loosen. His grasp stayed firm. 

Within minutes, Olivia arrived at the ER. She found a seat next to Pryce and engulfed him in a warm hug, and that's when he finally let the waterworks flow. 

Olivia shushed him soothingly as she combed her fingers through his hair, trying to calm him down. 

_ Mr. Maxon needs you, Lincoln. Pryce needs your support.  _

Pryce forced himself to stop crying and release his tight grip on Olivia. Sniffling and puffy eyes, he was left with the hiccups, 

Olivia rubbed his shoulder, sitting so close to him they were literally attached at the hip. "Pry, I know it's probably not the best time, but you need to tell me what happened to your dad."

Pryce closed his eyes, rubbing shaky hands over his face. "He had a heart attack," he answered. "He had a heart attack."

Olivia hugged him again. 

Link always did say Mr. Maxon had heart problems. It ran in the family too. Pryce must've been prepared for the likelihood, watching for the symptoms just in case. But this must've been sudden for him to be shaken up so much. 

Or he just loved his dad. 

That made the most sense.

°°°

Pryce had fallen asleep during another bout of crying. Olivia handled everything pretty well - holding his hand, speaking reassuring words. I was pretty pathetic in the situation. I was quiet, not really knowing what to do. Olivia was always better with these kinds of things. 

The others visited. But it all went by in a blur, and before I knew it, they all had left. 

Once Pryce was napping peacefully with his head on Olivia's lap, I took my crutches and started down the hallway to stretch my legs. Olivia refused to leave his side, so she wasn't coming with me. 

I still called out to Lincoln inside my head, hoping he was getting my message. I even tried calling his phone a few times, but to no avail. 

On my way back to the ER, I noticed Pryce was awake, and he and Olivia stood talking to the same nurse as before. Just as I reached them, Pryce left with the nurse down the hallway they took Mr. Maxon.

"Mr. Maxon's awake," Olivia told me. "You can go back there if you want to see him."

I shook my head. "I will later. Pryce needs to spend some time with him alone."

Olivia nodded in agreement.

"Is Mr. Maxon okay though?"

"Yeah. He's just weak, and definitely tired."


	29. Chapter 29

**072420 - 1400**

In times like these, books always describe them as rainy days. Movies depict the assemblage with black umbrellas tightly packed in close to one another until the group breaks apart, one by one, the group disperses until there's only one left to mourn under their umbrella in the pouring rain. 

But Mr. Maxon always reminded me that the real thing isn't like that. 

And sitting in a wheelchair pushed by my sister, watching the silent tears roll down Pryce's face as the casket was lowered into the deep hole in the ground, with the sun shining and smiling down at us from above, and the birds singing their songs, I realized how truthful Mr. Maxon's statement truly was. 

Life rarely treats you the way it should. It rains during parties. The sun shines during funerals. People mourn with smiles on their faces and cry when they're happy. Life isn't fair. It's never the way we deserve it to be.

°°°

Olivia rolled me into my hospital room. Dr. Foster met us there. They helped me out of my wheelchair and onto my bed, and he immediately got to checking on my leg. 

"How was the funeral?" He asked, pushing and prodding my leg. 

My gaze fell. "It was a beautiful service," I answered somberly. "I just wish it didn't have to happen."

The doctor nodded. "I'm sorry about Mr. Maxon," he said. "I met him a few times. He was a nice man."

"He was." Tears forced their way up at the past tense of the statement. "I hung out with him everyday at the library. I didn't realize how much he meant to me until he was gone. He was like a dad to me."

Dr. Foster stood, and rubbed my shoulder, giving me a comforting smile. "Mr. Maxon had lots of children. One he personally had a hand in creating, and many others he connected with. He raised your friend Lincoln out of the goodness of his heart, and opened that library for kids like you to have a safe haven - a place to feel secure, wanted, and loved. Whether they had parents or not, even if they had a place to call home, Mr. Maxon happily viewed everyone who walked through those library doors as his children. Through the books contained on those shelves, he connected with those children and saved many of them. I believe he did better work at the library than I could ever do here at this hospital. He wasn't a great man. He was a good one, and I know we will all be missing him for as long as we have left."

"Thank you," I told him, my spirits lifted a bit. "Thank you." 

He gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I have to get back to work, but please call me if you need anything."

I nodded. 

"Please, get your rest and stay off that leg," he instructed. "I'm hoping you'll be able to leave tomorrow so we don't want to push it." 

Dr. Foster smiled at Olivia and me before heading off to work. 

"Do you mind if I go check on Pryce?" Olivia asked when he left. 

"No, go on ahead." I got situated in bed. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"Pryce needs you more than I do." I needed to be alone anyway. 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDE ATTEMPT

**072720 - 1617**

I just finished buttoning up my shirt when the doctor knocked on my door. I told him to come in, and he shuffled inside the hospital room that would soon be occupied by someone else who needs it. Carrying a paper bag full with prescription meds in one arm and his clipboard in the other, Dr. Foster bid me a good afternoon. 

I returned the formality, parking myself back on the edge of the bed. 

The doctor handed me the paper bag. “Don’t forget to take these when you need them,” he said. “You should notice an improvement within a few hours, but if the pain persists throughout the week, do not hesitate to contact me.”

I nodded and placed the bag on the bed beside me. “Thank you.”

“All the paperwork is complete, so you may leave whenever you wish.”

“Okay. Thanks again.”

Dr. Foster smiled warmly. “You have a good day, Ms. Clarke.” He went for the door, taking his clipboard with him.

“Hey.” I stopped him as his hand touched the doorknob. “I have a question.”

He turned back around to face me. “Ask away.”

“I just wanted to know if you’ve seen Lincoln?” I asked. “We got into a little argument the last time I saw him and he hasn’t visited me since. I’ve tried calling and I’ve asked around and no one seems to know where he is. I’m just a little worried.”

“I saw him this morning, actually,” the doctor replied. “He came in, complaining about a migraine. A pretty hefty one I might add. My methods weren’t working so I assumed it was his ability taking its toll.”

“He was here this morning?” I wish I would’ve known. I could’ve met him out there. Just even seeing him would’ve made me feel better, even if he didn’t want to see my face. 

He nodded. “I gave him a prescription for some pain medications.”

“I thought he wasn’t supposed to have pills?”

His gaze dropped to the floor, but he quickly regained his composure. “I apologize, Ms. Clarke.”

“That’s okay,” I told him, not really sure if the reassurance was true. “I’m sure it’s fine.” That’s definitely a lie. 

“He didn’t look very well,” he informed me. “He was very tired. You should probably pay him a visit. I worry about that boy. Especially after his recent loss.”

I nodded. “That’s a good idea. I think I’ll do that,” I said. “He wasn’t at the funeral. I have no idea how he’s holding up. Worried isn’t a strong enough word to describe what I’m feeling for him.”

“I believe the feeling is mutual. He asked about you.”

“He did?” He didn’t need to be worrying about me. He has enough on his plate already. I didn’t want to be included in it, especially after my addition to his troubles the other day. 

“He was curious about your condition and how you were healing. I informed him that you were healing just fine. I told him that you would be released either today or tomorrow. At that time, I wasn’t sure when.”

“Okay, thanks.”

Dr. Foster smiled. “Have a good day, Ms. Clarke,” he said, heading back to the door. “I hope you find your friend.”

°°°

“How’s Pryce doing?” I asked into the phone. Making sure my footsteps were light, I rounded the corner and kept on my way to the front end of the hospital. 

_ He’s doing alright, I guess _ , Olivia replied.  _ He’s sleeping a lot, but when he’s awake, he’s just not the same. He’s quiet, and rarely talks, but when he does, it's in short bursts. _

“He’s taking it pretty hard, huh? I don’t think I’ve really processed it yet.”

_ It happened so suddenly. I don’t think anyone was prepared for it. We were all taken off guard. _

I pushed through the glass doors at the front of the building. “I can’t even imagine what he's going through right now.”

_ It’s hard to empathize. We don’t have parents to love and to miss. We’ve never experienced loss in any way. _

“Yeah…” I sighed before clearing my throat and making my way down the sidewalk. “So, what are you guys up to now?”

_ Pry is napping, but I’m thinking about waking him up soon to take him out for lunch. _

“Getting him outside of the house and into the fresh air is a good idea.”

_ I don’t want him moping around anymore. He’s mourning, yeah, but he needs to get his mind off things. Even just for a little bit. _

“You’re a good friend.” 

_ I know. _

I scoffed. “I’d love to chat more, but I have to get going.”

_ What are you up to? _

“I’m going to pay Lincoln a visit. I haven’t heard from him in a while. I’m sure he could use a friend too.”

_ You guys made up? _

“No. I figured we could knock two birds out with one stone.”

_ Alright. Tread lightly _ , Olivia said.  _ Good luck. _

“Thanks. You too.”

°°°

I called ahead this time. I sent a text. I phoned. I even sent a message mentally. But I got no reply to any of my methods. As I rode the bus to the edge of Fourth Main Street - the farthest the driver would take me - I got increasingly more worried. Link’s ignored my messages before, but this was too much. This was out of character. 

I assumed he was only ignoring me, but when I asked Jun to message him, he got no contact. Neither did Zion. 

Something had to be wrong. I couldn’t be overreacting. I couldn’t possibly have been imagining this either. 

I hopped off the bus at the edge of Town, and the vehicle took off to it’s next destination. 

I didn’t think about having Jun run me over until I had already crossed the meadow and reached the Brumal Grove. I was too anxious to think about anything other than Link’s disappearance from society. 

After walking through the parted trees and wading through piling snow, I made it to Link’s house. I went up the two small steps that made up his porch and knocked firmly on the door. I waited a few long seconds, tapping my foot anxiously on the snow covered ground beneath me. 

I got no answer. 

I tested the doorknob, jiggling the metal handle. It was unlocked. I tossed my better judgment to the side and popped open the door. “Link?” I called into the house. “Lincoln? It’s Dakota.”

Nothing. 

“I’m coming inside.” I peeked behind the door. The room was so dark that I couldn’t see the couch on the other side of the room. The light from the outside illuminated a strip of the kitchen to the left. I didn’t want to judge his home or anything, but it was pretty messy from what I could see. 

Still no answer.

“Alright, I’m coming in,” I announced, welcoming myself in through the front door. “Hope you don’t mind.”

I ran my hand along the wall, searching for a light switch. My hand bumped into the outlet before finding the switch and flicking it on. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I called out his name again. 

I did a quick once-over the room and decided he definitely wasn’t there before heading down the hallway to his bedroom. The light was off in there too. Through muscle memory, I found the lamp on his bedside table. 

With the light on in the room, my eyes found him slumped over on the floor in the corner of the room. 

“Lincoln?”

I walked towards him casually. He didn’t budge. His eyes were closed; his hair covering his face. It didn’t seem like the normal Lincoln. He was usually so well groomed and clean shaven, but here he was, his clothes rumpled and a mess. His hair was getting long - it was a marvel it grew so fast - and completely unkempt, and definitely not combed. 

I was over at his side before my brain could register the fact that his medicine bottle was open, virtually empty in his hand. 

I shook his shoulders, my mind going into overdrive. My vision blurred as tears filled my eyes. My hands trembled as I took the bottles from his hands, pulling him into my embrace. 

I wanted to throw up right then and there.

I couldn’t freak out. 

I couldn’t freak out. 

I was freaking out. 

I held him close to me, rocking him, praying he’d wake up. “Link, please wake up.” The words were choked, strained and teary as a lump formed in the back of my throat, inability me from saying much more. 

I could feel it this time. 

The cold. 

I could feel the coldness of his skin. The lack of temperature in his body. The bluing of his features like he was already gone from this earth. 

I’ve missed the cold. I had wanted the cold. But not  _ this  _ cold. I never wanted this cold. 

It was all my fault. I pushed him too far. Right over the edge. 

“Lincoln...come back to me…”

My fingers combed through his hair as I lifted him up, resting his head in the crook of my neck. I wanted him close to me. I needed him to feel me. 

A strangled laugh left my lips as I felt his ragged, labored breath brush the skin of my neck. I squeezed him tighter, unable to contain the relief engulfing my whole being. 

“Lincoln,” I whispered, my lips pressed to his ear. The liquid from my eyes dripped from my cheeks, falling like the rain onto his face and soaking into his exposed skin. “You need to wake up. Please, for me, just wake up.”

A soft moan left his parted lips. 

I wanted to cry out as an overwhelming joy consumed me. Now that he was gaining his lucidity, my first instinct was to get him to empty his stomach. Drinking salt water to make him throw up all the meds in him, but I remembered reading that that wouldn’t make him better - it’d make him worse. 

I stroked his face, pushing his hair out of his eyes. The circles under his eyes were dark and sunken in. His cheekbones more prominent than I recalled them being made me realize how long this had to have been going on. Was he starving himself? How had I not noticed how bad he was? Had he been giving me more signs than I realized? I thought it was a recent thing, but maybe the recentness was just him crying out for help. 

I should've taken this more seriously. 

The mere sight of him suffering like this forced me into another fit of tears. 

“Link, please,” I pleaded, gripping his shirt. “Wake up. Say something. Anything. Let me know you’re still here with me.”

His whole body flinched. His eyes fluttered but refused to open. His lips parted, and his breath turned more sharp and shallow. “Marie…” he moaned between breaths.

My heart stopped at the sound of a name that I initially perceived as one that wasn’t my own, but something inside me told me that it was. I couldn’t explain it. I didn’t try to understand. 

“Lincoln,” I whispered. 

A muscle in his nose twitched. “That’s...that’s no-not my name…”

I needed to call the hospital now that he was gaining his lucidity. 

He gripped the fabric of my shirt that was covering my shoulder. “That's not my name,” he told me.

With his head still resting on my neck, I reached for my phone in my back pocket of my pants. I grabbed the device, but before I could do anything with it, Lincoln weakly pulled me closer. 

“Say my name.”

“I have to call the hospital,” I objected. 

My phone rang before I got the chance. 

I read the caller ID and picked it up without a second thought. Perfect timing. “Jun!” I exclaimed, stopping him before his motorboat of a mouth could get moving. “I need you to come to Link’s place right now. He needs to go to the hospital.”

“ _ What? What’s going on? _ ”

“Just get here!” I yelled, desperateness taking the steering wheel. 

“ _ I’ll be right there _ !”

The phone call ended immediately. 

With his eyes still closed, Lincoln’s hand found the back of my neck and weakly he pulled me down to him. “Please, Marie,” he pleaded. “Say my name.”

“Your name is Lincoln,” I answered, not really understanding why he didn’t already know his name. “Lincoln Locke.”

“No,” he breathed. “That’s not my name. That one’s false.”

“I’m not sure-”

“Say my real name.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Say my given name.” He coughed, deep in the chest. “The one my parents gave me. Not the one she forced on me.”

A loud thump startled me as Jun barged through the front door. 

“Marie, say it, please.”

Rapid footsteps progressively grew louder as he traveled towards the back room we were in. 

_ Say my name.  _

The voice came from everywhere all at once. Not in the bedroom, no. Inside my head. My very own brain. But it wasn’t my voice. 

It was his. 

His body went limp in my arms. 


	31. Chapter 31

**081220 - 2332**

I thought I was done with this building. I left one afternoon, expecting to be 100% and not have to come back anytime soon. But even though I left that afternoon, the universe wanted me back that evening. 

I hated the universe for that. 

Especially since it wasn't me in the hospital bed this time. 

It was Link. Breathing tubes and IV lines kept him plugged into machines. 

I didn't want to see him this way. I didn't like it one bit. I wanted him awake. I wanted him fine. I wanted to see his smile.

I was angry at the world for not giving me everything I wanted. 

My head was falling to the side, finding an uncomfortable resting place on my shoulder. My tired eyes were finally drifting closed. I had almost fallen asleep when his eyes opened. 

He gasped, effectively jerking me from my slumber. I rushed to the door, calling for the doctor. Soon enough, Foster was entering the room and nurses were pushing me out. 

I paced the hall and waited to be called back in. Chewing my nails, my mind was on overdrive, thinking so many thoughts at once. I couldn’t decipher each separate thought from another. 

I stopped mid-step.

Was this what it was like for Link all the time? 

A familiar nurse called me back to the room and Foster talked to me outside the door. 

I didn’t hear a word he said. 

I could see Link through the small pane of glass in the door and that’s all I could focus on. 

And finally, after Foster was done talking, he let me into the room alone. Slowly, I made my way to the chair by his bedside where I had been the past few days. I lowered myself down into the seat and he looked up at me, and when his eyes locked with mine, all the commotion in my head stopped, and everything was quiet again. 

“Hey,” he croaked, wincing at the crack in his voice. 

I picked up the cup on his bedside table and helped him drink it. I didn’t know when he was going to wake up, but I kept a glass of fresh water on the table for when he did. 

He thanked me and I leaned back in my seat. 

“Dakota,” he said after a moment of us just staring at each other. “Why are you so far away?”

At first, I wasn’t quite sure what he meant. Why I lived away from him? Did he mean physically? I hadn’t hugged him yet. I had my arms against my chest as if it was exposed and I was trying to be decent about it.

With weak limbs, Link extended his arms out to me. “Come here?”

I shook my head slowly, the denial hurting even me. “I-” The first word already got caught in my throat. “I...really shouldn’t. I’ve had...loss of-of control after” - I sucked in a breath - “I found you.”

His teeth found the skin of his bottom lip. 

“When they first brought you to this room, I was still in shock or something...a nurse bumped me accidently and I sort of froze the couch over there.” I pointed to the left side of the room where the ugly couch used to sit. They’d taken it out once Link was situated in the bed. Some ice was still left on the wall. “They-they’re receiving a replacement today I think.”

Link stretched his arms out further. 

I started to object.

“Please.”

I gnawed the inside of my cheek, giving into a nod. Slowly, I pulled myself out of my chair and slid into the bed with him. My body tensed as his arms wrapped around me, but he only relaxed. 

“You’ve got your gloves on again,” he commented, taking my wary hands into his. “You were doing so well.”

I nodded into his chest. 

“Dakota,” whispered Link. 

I snuggled deeper into his side, holding onto him tightly - afraid to let go and afraid to stay. “Yes?”

“Do you hate me?”   


The idea itself was preposterous, and the fact that he would even think such a thing was even more ludicrous. “Why would I hate you?”

“Because of what I did,” he answered. “Because of what I put in your head.”

“That wasn’t your fault.”

“Yes, it is. I should’ve been more caref-”

“Stop.” I gave him a firm squeeze. “Please.”

“But, Kota-”

“No. Regretting what happened isn’t going to fix it. You don’t know what’s real anymore. I get that. I didn’t either, but as long as you’re safe. Okay? As long as you’re safe with me, I don’t care.”

I felt him swallow. “Okay.” He stroked my hair, running his hand down the side of my face. “We should go to sleep. It’s getting late.”

I hesitated. “I can’t.”

“Aren’t you tired?”

“I can’t.” My voice cracked.

He paused. “Why not?”

“I can’t close my eyes.” My hand trembled and I forced it to stop with my other. 

“Kota?” His whole body shifted as he tried to get a good look at me.

My vision blurred, tears overcoming my eyes. “Everytime I close my eyes, I see you.” My body convulsed as I cried. “Cold...and lifeless...dying…”

Link pulled me closer than he ever had before. I pressed my ear to his chest and heard his heartbeat. Steady and firm, his heart beat against his ribcage. I got lost in his rhythm. And for a time, I held my breath, waiting for him to say something. I waited for him to say everything I wanted to hear. 

I waited for him to point out his beating heart, how it was still kicking. How he was still kicking. How he wasn’t going to try to leave me again.

But it never came. 

I prayed for all these things and that these thoughts were the ones on his mind. I prayed that’s what he would’ve said if he had only spoken up. 


	32. Chapter 32

**082320 - 0941**

“Mr. Locke has spoken with our most qualified psychiatrists,” Foster explained, “They’ve decided he’s well enough to be discharged. Today.”

“Today?” Pryce repeated. He was tired. He was completely worn-out. I’ve never seen darker bags under someone’s eyes before, never more sullen features. Pryce just needed a break. He hadn’t had one in a long time. He deserved one more than all of us. 

Foster nodded. 

I looked through the pane of glass in the door to my left. Link was sitting on the bed with his blankets covering only his legs. He had a small potted plant on his lap that Zion brought him the other day and was toying with the waxy leaves. I knew he liked to garden, but I hadn’t realized how much he was captivated by plants. 

He must’ve felt me looking at him or heard my thoughts about him, who was I to know? But he looked at me through the glass and smiled. Part of me questioned if it was sincere. 

“Doctor,” I said, turning to face him. “In your personal opinion, do you think he’s well enough to go home?”   


Foster paused for a moment, thinking the question over. “Well...my medical option says yes. But my personal opinion says to watch him. As a friend, I say watch him. Keep an eye out. He could be fine on the outside and not on the inside. He could be fooling us. But if he is truly better right now, inside and out, I still say watch him. Because though he may be fine now, things can change in an instant. I have seen it both ways before. I don’t want Lincoln, or either of you, to go through that.”

I nodded, looking back at Link through the window. He could be faking it. Every smile he was giving me could be forced. If I found that to be true, I don’t think I’d doubt it.

Foster patted Pryce and I on the shoulder. “I’ll get the paperwork.” He gave our shoulders a tight, reassuring squeeze before heading off down the hall. Pryce and I shared a glance. We headed in to see Link together. 

“So, good news,” I told Link, “You’re getting out today.”

Link only nodded.

°°°

“You seriously still don’t know how to cook?” Link asked. He was mortified. I rolled my eyes, wondering aloud how many times he had actually asked me that question already. 

I clutched his arm tighter as we walked over an icy patch in the ground, careful not to slip. “Not all of us have a knack for it like you.” I bumped my hip with his. 

“Alright, alright. What do you have a knack for then?”   


“Reading.”

“That’s not a knack.”

“I read fast.”

Link rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know that,” he laughed. “But what other hobbies or skills do you have?”

Thinking, I hummed. 

“You’ve gotta have something, girl!”

“Oh! I’ve got a  _ knack _ for detail.”

“It’s  _ eye _ for detail.”

“I say it’s knack.”

“I beg to differ.”

The trees rustled then, snow falling from their leaves in a heavy pour. 

It stopped as suddenly as it started. 

A shriek echoed throughout the forest. It was an excited shriek. No, terrified. Or was it surprised? 

Link pulled me closer to his side and I felt like I was disappearing into the puffiness of his winter coat. 

A boy burst through the thicket. He was blonde, and maybe a little younger than me. When he spotted us, he smiled greatly - the feature brightening his already bright face.

There was an odd thing about him though. His clothes were colored weirdly. His shirt was green, matching his eyes, but his pants were blue. 

I’ve never seen clothes with those colors before. They were only ever made in orange and black.

There was a familiarity about him. It frightened me. 

“Marie!” He yelled ecstatically, rushing over and pulled me into a tight hug. 

I gasped at the sudden action, frozen in place. 

“I can’t believe it worked!” He exclaimed before laughing. “I can’t believe I was  _ right _ !” He released his hold on me and proceeded to take Link’s hand and shake it a little too fervently. “Mr. Thomas Sangster, pleasure to finally meet you!” He beamed. “Good to see you found my sister and you’re hitting it off just as she always hoped!”

Link’s eyes widened with each word from the kid’s mouth. He took the boy’s shoulders and pushed him back, but not hard enough to knock him off of his feet. “What’re you talking about?”

“The game!” The boy exclaimed. “I got in! I  _ hacked  _ in! I can’t believe it worked though! Took a while, but whatever I did last finally did the trick! I can’t even remember anymore - I’m just so excited to be here!”

Link glanced at me warily. “You hacked into what, again?”

The boy’s eyebrows furrowed. “The game.  _ Heroes Unite _ .”

I took a cautious step forward. “Your name’s Thomas?”

“What? No!”

Link held his hand out to me. “Kota, stay back, please.”

The boy cocked his head, confusion overcoming his excitement. “Kota?”

“That’s me.” I nodded. 

He laughed at that. “You’re pulling my leg, aren’t you?”

I shook my head.

His eyes widened. “You’re being serious?”

I nodded slowly. 

The boy took a step closer to me and Link tensed. “But you’re Marie.”

“No, I’m sorry,” I told him. “You must be mistaking me for someone else.”

“You’re my sister.”

“I’ve only got one sibling.”

“Alex?”

“No. Olivia.”

He pointed at Link. “He’s Thomas Sangster.”

“That’s Lincoln Locke.”

The boy frowned heavily. “What did you say your name was again?” He asked me. 

“Dakota Clarke.”

“And you don’t know who I am?” He pointed at his chest. 

“No.”

The boy snorted through his nose. 

“What’s your name?” I asked. 

“Lucas.” He started towards me. “And you’re Marie,” he insisted. “You’re my sister.” He reached his hand out to touch my arm.

“Don’t touch me!” I gasped, startling the boy and springing Link into action. He tackled Lucas to the ground and they hit the snow together with a thud. I squealed Link’s name for him to stop before he did something he’d regret to his new arrival. 

Link pinned the boy to the ground and held him there. 

“Lincoln.”

He looked up at me from the corner of his eye. I was grateful to see no anger or danger in them. He was calm, peaceful, soft. Awaiting orders.

“Read his mind.”

“What?” Lucas struggled under Link’s weight, trying to wiggle free from his grasp, but ultimately failed. “Read my mind? Like literally?”

Link stared into the kid’s eyes, and though the boy’s eyes were wide, curious, and maybe a little bit scared, he stopped struggling. 

Link sucked in a breath. “He’s telling the truth,” he decided. “Or at least what he believes is the truth. You and I both know people in this town get confused about their pasts.”

I nodded. “What do you think we should do with him? If he’s so confused.”

“Hospital?” Link suggested. “Mental ward?”

“Woah, woah!” exclaimed Lucas. “I’m not crazy!”

Link stood up and heaved the boy off the forest floor. “Let’s let the professionals be the judge of that.”


	33. Chapter 33

**082420 - 1524**

“Name, please,” the woman behind the front desk asked. 

“Lucas,” I answered. 

“Last name?”

“I don’t know it,” I said. “My friend and I found him in the Brumal Grove yesterday. All he said was Lucas.”

The woman nodded and typed away on her keyboard. She cleared her throat. “Let’s see...ah, yes. We had one arrival by the name of Lucas yesterday.”

How many arrivals do they have daily? “That’s probably him then.”

The nurse laid a binder and a pen on the desk in front of me. “Sign here and then I can escort you to the back to see him.”

“Thank you.” I scribbled my signature on the designated line.

After taking the binder away, the nurse stood up from her seat and led me down a corridor to the left of the front desk. On the right side of the hall, she opened a door and let me go in first. 

Inside the room was simply a table and two chairs - one on either side of the table. 

It was more of an interrogation room than visitation. 

“Take a seat please,” the nurse said. “He’ll be right in.” She left, closing the door behind her. 

I took a seat as I was instructed, and just as I got comfortable, a nurse brought Lucas in from a door different from the one I came through. He helped him sit down though it didn’t seem like he needed it. The nurse parked himself in a seat in the corner. 

“I take it your memories are still wonky,” Lucas said to me, laying his hands on the table. “There’s no recognition in your eyes.”

“My memories are just fine, but thank you for the concern.”

Lucas scoffed. “I’m not crazy.”

“I never said you were.”

“Yet you stuck me in an insane asylum.”

“It’s the mental rehabilitation ward in the hospital.”

Lucas dismissed the thought with a flick of the hand. “Might as well be the same thing.”

I shifted in my seat, clearing my throat. “So, you think I’m your sister?”

“I know you are.”

“But here's the thing, Lucas. I only have one sibling and that’s a sister. We don’t have parents. No other family.”

“Alright, I’ll go along. What if your parents had another kid before they went wherever they went?”

“How old are you?”

“17.”

“You’re two years younger than me. I guess it could be possible. I was so young when my parents disappeared. I have no memory of them ever being there. I’m not trying to discredit you...I could have easily forgotten about a brother - I mean no offense by saying that.”

“You’re taking this roleplaying thing pretty seriously.”

“I’m not roleplaying.”

“You seriously don’t know anything I’m talking about?” Lucas sighed. 

“I’m sorry, no.”

“You don’t remember Heroes Unite - the video game?”

“Never heard of it.”

“Lillian?” He asked. “Don’t remember her? Your best friend?”

“My best friend is Lincoln Locke.”

“Alright, what about Alex?”

I shook my head. 

Lucas scratched the side of his face, thinking. “Oh!” He exclaimed suddenly. “Ashton! Do you remember Ashton?”

“Nope.”

“Ashton Sloane? Really? You’re supposed to hate him.”

“I can’t hate someone I don’t know.”

“It’s actually fairly easy.”

I laughed shortly. “Alright, Lucas. I’ve enjoyed the time we’ve spent talking but I have to get going.” I stood.

“Wait, where are you going?” He stood up from his seat abruptly. 

“I have to go to the Plaza for groceries. Link and I are making dinner tonight for some friends of ours.”

“Are you and Thom-Lincoln,” he corrected himself. “Are you two, you know, together?”

I shook my head. “No, but I really should get going. I’ve been gone too long already.”

“I’m sure he can handle himself.”

“No, you don’t understand. He’s going through a rough time right now. He shouldn’t be alone for too long.”

Lucas nodded. “Okay. See you tomorrow.”

“I make no promises,” I said. ‘We’ll see.”

°°°

“Link,” I called into the house. My hands, occupied with grocery bags, I used my back to push the door open. “I’ve got groceries.”

“Can you keep your voice down please?”

I turned around to see Link leaning against the kitchen counter, his hands clutching his head. He was barely supporting his own weight. 

I set the groceries on the counter, rushing over to his side. “Hey,” I whispered, abiding his wishes to stay quiet. “What’s wrong?”

“The world,” he winced, “is so loud today.”

My hands rubbed his back before finding the base of his neck and started to rub his tense muscles. “What are they saying today?”

“It's the boy.”

“Lucas?”

Link nodded, wincing at the small movement. “He’s a new voice. New thoughts. New presence.”

“I can see how that could be distressing.”

“It hurts,” Link replied. “He’s always thinking. Always planning. Always questioning. He never stops.”

“He’s a curious boy. Very inquisitive,” I said. “Would it help if you told me what he was thinking?”

“Kota,” Link cried softly, his voice wet from the tears welling up in his eyes. “It hurts.”

In a matter of seconds, I had jumped onto the counter and weaseled my way in front of him, pulling him into my embrace. He broke down then and sobbed into my blouse. 

Over and over, he muttered those two words. It hurts. 

“I know,” I told him, rubbing his back. “I know.” I did know. I knew it hurt, especially if there was a new voice - a very talkative voice was added to the mix. But I didn’t know what to do about it. All I could think about was how much I didn’t want a relapse. Was I selfish for that?

“I just want the voices to stop,” he cried. “I just want them to stop.”

“I know, I know.” That’s all that I could find to say. I kissed his forehead. “I know it's hard. I know it hurts. But there are other ways to make them stop. Less permanent ways that you can never walk away from.”

“Like what? There’s only one way to end it.”

“No, no. There’s little ways. Smaller ways. Fun ways. You don’t have to stop living for the voices to go away.”

“What ways?”

“You have to find what works for you. There’s music, painting, gardening. Any way that occupies your mind. It won’t be a forever fix - I’ll be honest - but it will get better,” I explained. “You can sleep during the day and awake at night, if it helps. Kiss strangers. Own a pet. Climb trees. It’ll involve experimentation, trial and error, but you’ll find something that works for you.” 

Link leaned back enough only to see my face. His lip trembled still and his body shook with each heavy breath. “You want me to go around kissing a bunch of people?”

I shrugged, laughing gently. “If it makes you happy. If it helps you, then yes. Kiss as many people as your heart desires.”

“Can I kiss you?”

I didn’t say yes.

But I didn’t object either. 

And somehow, I didn’t freak out or pull away when his lips met mine. 

I wasn’t afraid that I would hurt him. 

It went by in a blur. A good blur or a bad blur - I didn’t have time to process what was happening until it was over. 

It must’ve been good. 

I found myself craving more. 

His lips suddenly looked desirable, and the feeling in my chest scared me. It downright terrified me. But man, was it exhilarating. 

And in an instant, I found myself once again sucked into the whirlwind of his touch. 

His hands roamed my sides at an expert pace, his lips moving skillfully as if he’s done this a thousand times over, but they moved hungrily like he’s waited too long to be engulfed with my kiss. Like if he stopped, I’d disappear and never return. 


	34. Chapter 34

**091620 - 0917**

“I didn’t expect you here today,” Lucas said, sitting down in the chair across from me. “Or any day for that matter.”

“Oh, well, neither did I. But Link’s visiting a friend and frankly, I have nothing else to do.”

“I appreciate the bluntness.”

“Secrets have never boded well with me. I have to say it as it is.”

Lucas nodded. “Okay. Can you tell me how it is then? What’s it like here? What’s going on?” He asked. “What’s your life like?”

“I think we need to sort your life together before discussing mine.”

“Maybe it’ll help jog my memory.”

Despite the words coming from his mouth, that’s not what he really meant. It’s not what he wanted. His eyes showed that he wasn’t confused about himself. The slight and upward curve of the right side of his lip solidified the observation. This boy knew who he was. He knew where he was. He knew everything. The glint in his eye showed his knowledge. 

But whatever he thought he knew had to be wrong. 

“Alright. What do you want to know?”

“Anything.” He shrugged. “Whatever’s going on in your life right now. Exciting stuff, even the bland, the boring, the ugly.”

I paused, chewing my cheek as I thought. “Well, Pryce, a friend of mine - who Link is visiting actually. His father died recently. It was very sudden.” I swallowed. “Anyway, his dad owned this library. I frequented this library. I went practically everyday. But now, since his recent passing, the library is in need of a head librarian. Right now, Pryce is still in mourning. He’s too emotionally distraught to handle the responsibility of running the library. And so...he offered me the job.”

Lucas smiled. “That’s great!”

Nodding, I said, “It is. But there are some downsides.”

“Like what?”

“For starters, I have a terrible work ethic.”

“Oh, I know.”

“But the main thing is...I don’t want to ruin what his father worked so hard to build. He started that library as a sanctuary for kids who had nowhere else to turn. I don’t want to decimate that reputation and that safe haven because I’m a lousy worker.”

“Those are valid concerns. But, you know, back home, I have a safe haven too. It’s a place where I feel that I can be free to truly be me. Mr. Grant’s science lab. And he just happens to be a darn good hacker. Throughout my school career, I was a lousy student. I did merely satisfactory work and talked back to teachers, but I never took any stands or found my niche, like the other kids. 

“I was mostly content with it though. I liked science and I liked tinkering. I liked computers. But I was mediocre at best. This year, though, I met Mr. Grant. He was the one who really brought out the bright, young boy hiding behind the depressed slacker. Without him, I wouldn’t be where I am today. Literally. 

“But like I said, he’s a hacker. One particular time on a little hacking spree he occasionally entertained himself with, he stumbled upon something that the principal would rather not have out in the open. Mr. Grant was almost fired. But I, the boy who was changing through the wonders of metamorphosis from a wallflower to … a someone who actually stands up for themselves, stood up for him. I got suspended as I claimed it was I who hacked this information using Mr. Grant’s computer. 

“Realistically, the suspension really could have backfired on the principal. I could’ve leaked said information or blackmailed him with it, but it wasn’t me who hacked it so I didn’t know what was hacked. 

“But now that you’ve heard my story, answer this please: are you passionate about the work being done at the library?”

I didn’t hesitate. “Yes.”

“Do you love books?”

“Yes.”

“More than anything?”

“Possibly.”

“Would you do everything in your power to avoid the library from being shut down and closed forever?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Then you’re more qualified than you think. The rest you can learn along the way. Because as long as you’re passionate and willing to do anything to protect it, then it’s worth a shot. No matter the risk.”

“You’re right,” I told him. “There’s a lot more to think about before I make any decisions.”

“Don’t overthink it though.”

I nodded.

Lucas leaned forward, his elbows on the table. “If it’s alright with you, I’d like to discuss other things before you have to leave. I’m sure you have prior engagements. I have to meet with a psychologist in an hour or so.”

“Oh, yes. Of course. Ask away.”

“Okay. I’m curious about some people you’ve mentioned. Like your sister.”

“Why are you interested in my sister?”

“Because I believe she’s mine,” Lucas answered. “Olivia, you said her name was?”

“Yes.”

“What’s she like?”

I laughed awkwardly. “Well, she’s a strong woman - both physically and mentally. Link swears she’s blocked his mental waves.”

“But he’s not entirely sure?”

I shrugged. “Either that or she doesn’t think all that much - which I doubt. She’s always on top of things with a plan and a fiery personality to enforce it.”

Lucas nodded in such a way that made me believe he understood what I was describing. “She got powers, too?”

“What? You don’t?”

He hesitated. “I have what you might call a magic touch when it comes to technology?”

“You’re a technopath?”

“Sure,” he cleared his throat. “And Link, was it? How are you and him getting along?”

I bit my lip, my mind flashing back to the previous night. “We-we’re good.”

“You kissed him, didn’t you? I can tell by your face. I can practically see him on your lips.”

I felt my cheeks heat up and I covered my face with my hands. 

“It doesn’t surprise me though. You love him no matter where you are.”

I didn’t dwell on his last statement too much. I was preoccupied with hiding my oncoming blush. “Love,” I scoffed. “It’s too early for love right now. I don’t think either of us could possibly be at the point of love. It was just a … something that happened in the moment. It could mean nothing.”

“Or it could mean everything,” Lucas countered. “Look, I’m not one for love. Romantics aren’t my thing. But I’ve watched enough TV to know that the shade of your face when I mention his name does not mean nothing. I’m not saying you should take relationship advice from me, but I would give him a chance.” 

“I never said I wouldn’t.”

“Yeah, but knowing you, there’s a lot of doubt in your head. There always is. Be cautious, not doubtful.”

Stop acting like you know me because you don’t. “So, are you like my personal advice column now?”

“I’m feeling generous today.”


	35. Chapter 35

**091720 - 0314**

I had just about fallen asleep when I got his call. I went to bed at my normal time but my brain didn't seem to want to shut off. It wasn't thinking about anything in particular - it just wouldn't let me close my eyes. 

I found myself surrounded by darkness, the only light penetrating through the void was the street lights shining through my window. As my eyes had long since adjusted to the dark, they became bored with their lack of tiredness and somehow found enjoyment in scrutinizing the fabric of space and the small crevices that formed the room, trying to find fault in their design. 

But what design? 

The universal design? 

The structural design? 

Or the video game design we were supposedly trapped in? The one Lucas hacked into?

I scoffed to myself in the empty room. We weren't in a video game. This world was too perfect for that. But the human eye is easily fooled. Who's to say this reality is reality? Who's to say it isn't?

That's when my phone rang. I immediately suspected the worst when I read the caller ID. 

Not another drink. 

Not another pill.

I'd kill him, if that was the case. I'd kill him before he could himself.

"Link?" I answered the phone. "Is everything alright?" I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. It was too late into the night for things to be going smoothly. 

Half of me expected to hear the alcohol dripping from his words when he spoke, but he was sober as he ever could be.  _ Do you want to go on an adventure? _

Okay, maybe he was drunk. "An adventure?" I repeated. "This late?"

_ C'mon, Kota. Neither of us can sleep.  _

I rolled my eyes, biting my lip. "What kind of adventure?"

_ A secret one.  _

"That sounds very ominous."

_ You'll love it, Kota. Trust me. _

"A secret nighttime adventure that I just need to trust you on? I was raised better than to fall for that, you dumbo."

_ I'll meet you outside your apartment.  _

"Wait a minute." I brushed a lock of hair out of my eyes. "Who said I was going?"

_ The boy who's coming into Town right now. _

I wasn't sure if I laughed or snorted. 

_ I'll see you at the front door.  _

"Lincoln, I'm not even dressed." 

_ No need for that...unless you're bare, then throw something comfy on. No need to get all dressed up. _

"You want me to go out there in my jammies?"

_ No one's gonna see except me. But I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable. _

"You're such a dork."

_ I do not know how to respond to that.  _

I rolled my eyes. "I'll meet you outside."

I could practically see his smile beam from here.  _ Great! _

"I'll see you soon."

_ Can't wait.  _

I had never really snuck out before. I never had a reason to, but slinking out of my bedroom, terrified of every squeak of the floorboards, I realized how much I had missed out on that part of my teenage years. I was practically an adult now, sneaking out of her own apartment, trying not to wake her sister. If Olivia woke, I wouldn't be in trouble. I might get a disapproving glare, but I was old enough to live on my own. She wasn't my mom. She couldn't ground me. 

Oddly enough, my heart longed for that thrill of sliding out of a bedroom window to a boyfriend my parents hated. 

I made it into the hall and down the elevators without incident. Link was outside, visible through the glass lobby doors. He was in his jammies too. It was odd not seeing him in a sweater - just a loose-fitting long sleeve shirt and plaid pants, which were lightly stained green at the bottoms from his trek through the meadow. He hadn't even put shoes on. 

"You look quite ravishing all dressed down, I dare say." Link opened the door for me. 

"You're not too bad yourself with your hair all kinds of crazy," I replied, ruffling his bed head up even more than it already was. 

Link seemed delighted by the action.

“So, what’s there even to do around here?” I inquired. “As an adventure?”

“Uh…” He looked up into the night sky as he thought, tapping his foot on the pavement. “There’s a skating rink?”

“Nah, that’s too cliché.”

“I’m only kidding. I got a place. One we’ve been to before but a place nonetheless.”

“It’s not an adventure if you’ve been there before.”

Link took my hand. “It can be if you say it is.”

Something in the way he spoke made me excited.

And nervous. 

I squeezed his hand. “Lead the way.”

°°°

The waves lapped against the sand, hushing the world around us and calling us in for a swim. We laid on the beach next to each other and watched the stars glisten in the sky above us. The soft lull of the ocean begged me to sleep, but I resisted the urge. I wanted to lay here forever with him. I wanted to get as much out of this peaceful moment as I could before everything went downhill again.

I looked over at Lincoln. "So what's going on in that head of yours?" He's been awfully quiet. With his arms crossed behind his head as a pillow, he stared up at the stars in wonder, but there was a crease between his eyebrows. If it was a crease of pain or confusion, I had no idea. 

He sighed. "To be perfectly honest, I'm eavesdropping on people's dreams."

"You can do that?" I'm sure he told me before that he could do such a thing. But I was always so forgetful. 

Link nodded. 

"Dreams?" I asked, watching the crease on his forehead deepen. "Or nightmares?"

He chuckled. "I can't hide anything from you."

I adjusted my position, shifting closer to him. I laid on my side. "Tell me about them."

He turned his head to look at me. Gosh. He's got beautiful eyes. "Tell you about them? They're not my dreams, Kota. I can't breach others' privacy."

"You technically are already. They may not be your dreams, but they're hurting you as if they are."

Link sighed, turning back to the sky. 

"I'm not going to tell anyone, if that's what you're worried about."

"That's not it."

"Then what is?"

"I don't want to put you through the pain I feel everyday."

"Lincoln, look at me."

He did. 

"Give me your pain. Give me it all. I don't care about the burden. I just don't want you to go through it alone. You don't deserve to carry all this pain."

Link was quiet for a moment. He watched me, waiting for me to move, to do anything that would tell him that I didn't mean what I said. I didn't waver. 

But for a split second, I swore this was going to go down like that night in his kitchen. 

Link sucked in a deep breath. "Zion, Jun, and Pryce."

"What about them?"

"They're all having nightmares," he said. "It's the same ones every night."

The same nightmare every night? I know I've had recurring dreams before but those were spaced out by months, sometimes even years. I couldn't imagine seeing the same thing every time you try to sleep, especially a wretched nightmare.

“Zion’s nightmare varies every night a little, but it’s always the same basic principle,” Link explained, his face was pained as he shared the dark parts of our friends’ heads. “Her husband forgets her.” 

I knew it was only a dream, but Zion wasn’t married. 

Link’s gaze fell on me. “To her, she does. She’s only forgotten him, but though the memories of him are coming back, she fears he’s forgotten her too and he won’t want to remember her again.”

It sounded crazy. Maybe it was crazy. Maybe they were all crazy. 

But maybe they weren’t. 

Maybe I just needed to believe. Even for a little bit. 

It wouldn’t kill me to do so. 

“Jun is always running. Running, running, and running. There’s this girl at the end of the hallway. But he can’t ever reach her. Sometimes her face is clear, her lines defined. She seems so real. But other times, she’s hardly there at all. Faded and falling, disappearing into the darkness. Tonight was the closest he’s ever gotten to touching her.” He paused. “He just woke up.”

We’re all so messed up. I thought things were supposed to get better after the teen years. 

“Pryce sees his dad dying every night.” He cleared his throat, looking away at the sea. He shook his head of all his thoughts. He must’ve thought he said too much. "C'mon, let's go for a swim," he said, changing the subject entirely. He stood, and taking my hand, he helped me up too. 

"Won't you be freezing?" I asked. 

He shrugged as we walked over to the water. 

“Look away for a second,” he said. 

“Huh?”

“I’m going to take my shirt off and I don’t want you looking.”

I stifled a blush. “Well, I’m just going to see you after the shirt is off.”

“Yeah, but it’s weird having you watch.”

“How is it weird?”

“It just is.”

I laughed. “Okay, okay. I’ll turn around.” I did as I said and turned to my left, as he was on my right, so that my back was facing him. I could hardly see the Town over the rocky cliff that blocked us in. Though the majority of its residents were sleeping, the Town was awake. Lights still shone...every light was on. That seemed weird to me that they would be on even though no one was awake to need them. It was as if everyone in Town was afraid of the dark. 

“You can turn around now.”

I turned around and there he was, standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and hunched over himself. 

“Don’t laugh,” Link said, but oh, I did. I couldn’t help myself. 

“I’m pretty sure I’ve seen you with your shirt off before, there’s no need to be awkward about it.”

He scoffed. “When could you have possibly seen me without a shirt on?”

I looked at him sideways. “Probably in another life.”

“Oh! Don’t be like that.”

I chuckled. “Alright, two second warning, I’m taking my pants off.” Link had no time to comprehend what I had just said, so his face went all kinds of red when I slid my pants down and kicked my shoes off. My hands rested on my hips. “The shirt stays on, but let’s go for a swim.”

Wide eyed, he nodded. 

I went in first and he followed after me. The water was cold even to me so I couldn’t even imagine what it felt like to Link. 

Some mystical powers took over me and I lunged for him, tackling him to the ground and under the water. 

We both laughed as he sat himself up with me on top of him. We weren’t very far into the water yet - the water wasn’t deep enough to drown him so I didn’t have to worry about that. Though he did spit a little water out of his mouth. 

“What was that for?” He asked, laughter still shaking his body. 

I kissed him then. 

He didn’t fight it, but he didn’t give into it either. 

He pulled away. “What was  _ that _ for?”

His eyes searched mine and suddenly I felt very insecure. Why did I do that? How could I do that? What took over me? I shouldn’t have done that!

Link felt the distance growing between us and sensed the thoughts going through my head. He touched my shoulder. That small touch sent a shock through me, electrifying my entire being. It was good. It was scary. 

“It’s okay,” he whispered. “There’s no need to panic.”

Tears welled up in my eyes. “I’m sorry...I shouldn’t have done that.”

“No, no. It’s okay,” he said again, his hand moving to my cheek to wipe away my tears. “Look, I want to be completely honest with you. I’ve been thinking since we kissed the other night. I don’t want that to be a one time thing.”

What does that mean? Oh my god. Does that mean what I think it means?

“I don’t want it to be an occasional thing just to clear my head, like you suggested.”

It surprised me that I could even find the strength to speak. “Are you implying you want something more?” 

Oh my goodness, I went too far. I jumped to conclusions. I shouldn’t have asked that. 

“I guess I am.”

What does that mean? He guesses? Does that mean not really? Did I force a thought into his head? I didn’t want to put words in his mouth. 

“Do you -” I cleared my throat. “Do you want to date me?”

No, no, no. Stop talking.

“If you think you’re ready for that.”

Am I? Is he? 

Everything’s an I don’t know. 

“Maybe I am,” I said. “You might have to ask properly first.”

Why do you say these dumb things? 

Link nodded. “Okay. Um. Dot...can I call you Dot? It sounded cute in my head. Now I’m feeling stupid…”

“No, it’s cute. I like it.”

He released a shaky breath. “Good. Good. Great. Anyway…”

Was he really as nervous as I was?

“I want...yeah, I want to make it clear, before I continue, that I’m not doing this...I’m not asking you this because it will clear my head. Sure, kissing you clears my head. It works wonders, but…” He took in a heavy breath. “It clears my head because it's you. It’s because of you and I like you and you’re all I can focus on when we’re together.”

Oh. My. God. 

“Do you...would you like to go on a date with me?”


	36. Chapter 36

**092020 - 0856**

“You know, everytime you show up it surprises me,” Lucas said as he took his usual seat across from me. 

“Well, I have a surprise for you this time then.”

“Oh?” His ears perked up. “And what kind of surprise is that?”

“I’ve decided I’m going to give what you have to say a chance.”

“Oh, that definitely is a surprise!” Lucas clapped his hands. “A delightful one at that. I mean, what’s the point of continuing to return to see me if you’re not going to believe?”

I rolled my eyes. “Valid point,” I said. “So, lay it on me.”

“All of it? All at once?”

“Sure, go for it.”

°°°

I had to leave. I had a date. 

I was excited for this date, but everything Lucas told me hung heavily on my mind. Okay, so maybe it wasn’t the smartest choice to lay it all on me at once. 

Olivia knocked on my door, peeking into my bedroom. “Zion’s here.”

“Okay, let her in.” 

Zion strolled into the room, her bag in tow. Olivia came in after her and shut the door. 

“Didn’t I tell you that this was going to happen?” Zion plopped her bag down on my bed next to me. 

I stood up. “I remember your bluntness, yeah.” I quoted her, “‘I know you’re not dating. But you should be.’”

“And lookie what we have here! You two are going on a date. Aren’t I just amazing?”

“It’s only the first date. No need to get all that excited.”

“Hold up. This is the  _ first  _ time. Honey, there is every reason to be excited. And I know for a fact you’re going crazy on the inside because this is your first freaking date with Lincoln Locke.”

“It sounds like you want him for yourself,” I laughed. 

Zion grimaced in disgust. “Ew. No. I’m married, thank you very much, and it’s definitely not to the likes of Lincoln.”

I rolled my eyes. 

“Alright. Let’s beautify you.” She zipped her bag open, revealing many kinds of hair products I’ve never even thought of using because my hair isn’t long enough for it. “I’m hair.”

I hadn’t realized Olivia left the room until she came bounding back in with her makeup bag. “And I’m makeup.”

“Oh, god. Please let me look like myself.”

°°°

I’ve worn many dresses in my life, but none of them seemed as ill-fitting as this one did. Was it too tight? Was it too baggy? Was it too short, too long, or just the right length? Was it too fancy, too casual? 

It was a simple white dress with a floral pattern. It couldn’t possibly be too over-the-top.

I tugged on the back of my dress as I walked up to the restaurant. I kept thinking my dress was caught in my underwear or bunched up or wrinkled, but I knew it wasn’t. I was just being paranoid. 

Trying to toss all my other nonsensical concerns out of my mind, I opened the door to the coffee shop. 

I spotted him in the back of the shop, clad in a short sleeved popover - buttoned all the way up and tucked in. 

Link noticed me as I walked in and smiled wide. I walked towards him and he towards me. We met near the edge of the counter. 

“So, you look adorable,” he said. 

I tried to contain my blush, but judging by the smile that consumed his face, I had failed at doing so. “Not like I tried too hard?” 

Great. Put a tally mark for the first stupid thing I said this afternoon. 

Link brushed a piece of hair off my forehead. “Like you tried just enough.”

I smiled. “Do you want to get a drink, or sit down first or?”

“Why don’t we get drinks?”

I nodded. 

We both got in line. We didn’t really say anything the whole time as the line moved ever so slowly moved forwards. What should I say? What was there to say? Should I be saying something? 

Why wasn’t he saying anything? 

Eventually, we both got to order and once we received our coffees, we headed outside to find a table. We found an empty one and took our respective seats. 

Link cleared his throat. “Okay, this is awkward already,” he laughed. 

“Yep,” I agreed with a small laugh. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s not a problem,” he said. “Let’s just think of it as two friends who have kissed a few times are out for coffee.”

I covered my flushing cheeks with my hands as I laughed. “Yeah, ‘cause that’s a normal thing that happens.”

“Sure it is.” He sipped on his coffee. “Friends develop feelings all the time.”

“I never thought that would apply to us though.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No,” I said before taking a drink of my iced coffee. “It’s just a possibility I hadn’t entertained yet.”

We talked more about nothing and everything all at once. Somehow I found us sitting inside the coffee shop near the back corner, munching on different kinds of pastries, and talking nonsense. I could’ve sworn we were going to be like that until the sun decided to go down, but Link stopped the conversation to look at me. 

“What?” I asked him. “Do I have pastry on my face?”

He shook his head. “No. It’s just that you’re in your thoughts a lot. I didn’t mean to halt our conversation.”

“Oh, I’m sorry! I can stop thinking.”

“No, no. That’s not a problem. It’s not your thinking that made me pause, it was the subject of them.”

“Oh?” Crap. What was I thinking about? Oh, gosh, was I staring at his mouth again?

“You’ve been pretty focused on the date this whole time and that really makes me happy. You’ve had that boy in the back of your head though.”

“Lucas? Sorry, I went to see him this morning and he told me a few things have stuck with me. I’ll do better to ignore them.”

“Dot, do you want to talk about them? If they’re bothering you so, it might help to get them off your chest.”

I sighed. “I told Lucas I’d hear him out. I wouldn’t judge anything he had to say about the world we’re in now is a video game.”

“What did he say exactly?”

“He said a bunch of stuff. He said that the creator of this video game, Heroes Unite, has trapped us in here for reasons yet to be discovered. This creator has manipulated our memories and that we’re not who we think we are.”

“If we’re not this us, then who are we?”

“I’m Marie Dressler apparently. Lucas’ sister and full time fangirl. You’re Thomas Sangster. An actor and designer of the game.”

“He said I designed the game?”

I nodded. “Head designer.”

Link scratched his head as he thought. “Does that mean I had a role in keeping us trapped here?”

“I don’t know. The only other things he told me was the true identity of the rest of our friends,” I said. “I showed him pictures of all of us and he claimed he knows everyone of them. That you are friends with all of them in the real world. You met on a movie set and have been inseparable since.”

“And what about you? Did we not know you?”

“Like I said, full time fangirl. You’ve never met me in real life.”

Link looked down at his hands. Were they even real hands? “Does that mean you believe him? That this is all a lie?”

“I don’t want to, Lincoln. It terrifies me to think that in this moment, I’m not the real me, that you’re not the real you, and that everything I remember being true is actually fake. I don’t like entertaining the thought that I’m leading a false life. It scares me so much, but yeah...I think I do believe him.” The whole thing sounded absurd and terrifying and insane, but something inside of me told me it was true. I hated that.

“You know, I’ve been saying it for awhile and I don’t think I’ve ever truly believed it. It’s a scary prospect, that everything you know is fake and could end anytime. I don’t like it either. I thought I was going crazy and I debated going to therapy, or maybe institutionalizing myself, but then this kid shows up and he’s claiming that everything I thought was true, and then...and then I thought he was crazy. I institutionalized him. Every day since then I debated it even more, to go in there with him, because if he’s in there for being delusional, shouldn’t I be? But I keep remembering Zion, and Jun, and Pryce, and Mel, and Liv and you. This is happening to all of us. Either all of us are going crazy or it’s true. And I’ve finally decided I’m going with the latter.”

“So what are we going to do?”

“We have to get Lucas out of there.”


	37. Chapter 37

**110420 - 1540**

We tried going to the mental ward in the hospital to try to get Lucas released, but they wouldn’t let us since we weren’t family. I told them I was his sister. The woman behind the desk questioned that response as she was the one who had let me back to visit each time I showed up and she remembered specifically that I had no idea what his last name was and that I found him in the Brumal Grove. She then continued on by saying that because of the severity of his condition, he needs the head psychiatrist’s written permission for his release. 

Lincoln and I then decided to break him out. 

You know, Michael Scofield style. 

Our base of operations was, of course, Link’s house. It started out with just the two of us working on this insane task together, but one day, Jun ran into us hatching this plan and needless to say, he wanted in. He believed us entirely. Through his own dreams and fuzzy returning memories, he decided himself that the world he lived in wasn’t the world he should be living in. 

Lincoln had left to go get groceries for dinner, leaving Jun and me with the drawing board. It had been a while though and the two of us had been staring at quite literal facts and figures before I decided to take a small break. 

“So, this is going to sound bad and you may feel free to take offense to it, but Link told me about the dreams you’ve been having.”

“Really?” Jun asked. He didn’t seem surprised at all. “Which one?”

“Well, he said it was the only one you were having and I promised not to tell anyone that I knew about your guys’ dreams, but here I am.”

Jun chuckled, kicking his feet up onto the table. 

It took everything in me to not knock them off. 

“You must be talking about the running dream, with the girl.”

I nodded. 

He looked away for a moment, his playful eyes softened into something more sweet and full of longing. “She’s my girlfr-fiancé. We were planning on getting married back in May, but I decided I needed a break from the stress of wedding planning and so here I am.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault.” His eyes met mine again, hardening and returning back to their usual playful and nonchalant gaze. 

“So, how much do you really remember?” I asked. “I only remember fragments. If Lucas hadn’t somehow convinced me, I really don’t know what would be happening right now.”

“My memory is a little...interesting.” Jun dropped his feet from the table. “Some days I’m 100% certain that everything around me is a lie, and then other days it all seems fine. It’s a cycle though. I don’t remember one day, then I go to sleep. In my dream I see her, faded and falling. It makes me want to know who she is, where she is, why I’m dreaming of her. Then the next morning, I remember. It’s like my subconscious is always fighting for my memory. Some days it loses and the others it gains it back.”

“Do you remember your name then? Your fiancé’s?”

Jun took my hand and shook it with mock excitement. “Ki Hong Lee. Actor. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

I smiled. “Marie Dressler. Fangirl. Likewise.”

Jun released his grip on my hand, leaning back into his chair. “To answer your question, no. I don’t remember her name. But I want to. God, I want to.”

°°°

Link came back home with groceries as intended and a few stragglers. Zion and Olivia joined our group. 

“Guys, your plan is absurd,” Olivia stated bluntly as she walked up behind me. 

“Well, everything is absurd right now, so this fits right in,” I told her. 

Zion took a seat at the table, crossing her arms. “You could just schedule a meeting with the head psychiatrist and discuss his discharge, you know.”

“We could,” said Jun, “Or we could use our superpowers and lead a jailbreak. Which one sounds funner?”

Zion rolled her eyes. 

I stood up from the table and turned to Olivia. “Why don’t you take a seat? I’ll help Link with dinner.”

“Okay. No making out.”

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. 

I went over to the kitchen where Link was unpacking the groceries. “Need any help?” I asked. 

He glanced up at me with that cute glint in his eyes. “If you could get out a pan, a bowl, and a whisk, that’d be great.”

“On it.” I went over to the cabinet on the far side of his kitchen to get the bowl. I grabbed the pan that hung on the wall as I walked back over to him and set those two objects down on the counter. “I guess you couldn’t convince Pryce or Melvyn to come over, huh?”

“I’m working on Mel. He’s a tough cookie to crack, but I think I’m getting somewhere at least,” Link answered. “I’m not entirely sure if Pryce believes or not. He’s still really down - it’s hard to get a few words out of him. I think I’ll just bring him here though for the company, even if he doesn’t believe it. He needs the support.”

“I think that’s a good idea,” I said. “Do you think we should try tonight? Zion could drive us back into Town.”

“No, tonight he needs sleep. I’m keeping watch on him though.” He thumped the side of his head. 

I stood on my tippy-toes to kiss his temple. “He’ll be alright. I’m sure of it.”

He reciprocated by planting one on my forehead. “Whisk.”

“Oh, right,” I laughed. “Completely forgot.” Opening the drawer I stood in front of, I unsheathed a whisk. 

“Hey, guys!” Jun called from the table. “I think we just came up with a rough plan. It’ll need some polish and preparation, but it could work!”


	38. Chapter 38

**011821 - 1417**

Today was the day we had prepared for. The plan only needed four of us - Zion, Jun, Olivia, and me. Melvyn tagged along just in case anything went haywire. Lincoln stayed back with Pryce, though he was probably going to monitor us all through brainwaves. 

The first step of the plan involved Jun sneaking into the hospital to steal some uniforms. We were going to infiltrate so we couldn’t be spotted. Jun did that at night when there were less people around. Two nurse uniforms was all we needed. 

Lincoln sent a message to Lucas that he was getting out today. But the poor kid had no idea how. 

Olivia and I changed into our uniforms in Link’s bedroom while everyone else prepped in the living room. 

“I can’t believe I’m going along with this,” Olivia said. “This isn’t going to work.”

“You’ll be surprised. It sounds dumb. It is dumb. But it’s just enough dumb for it to work.”

“What if we’re arrested?”

“We won’t be,” I reassured her. “Remember, we don’t have cops. Stupid design really. Humans wreck stuff and they break into stuff. We need law enforcement so we don’t blow up the world.” 

“Good point.” Olivia smoothed out her skirt. “Ready?”

I nodded, adjusting my shirt for the last time. “Ready.”

We left the bedroom together and met the others in the living room. They were all crowded in a tight circle, discussing between themselves. 

Jun was the first to see us and he whistled at the sight of us in the uniforms. 

Olivia rolled her eyes at him while I just ignored him completely. “So, are we all ready to go?” I asked. 

They all nodded at the same time - at various speeds in an uncoordinated mess. 

“Alright, everyone who’s going to the hospital, go on out to the car,” Link instructed. 

As everyone else filed out, Olivia and I stayed behind to say our goodbyes to the two we were leaving behind. 

Olivia went to Pryce who was sitting on the couch huddled in a blanket. She wrapped his arms around him in a warm hug. 

Link caught me in a hug too. “Be safe, okay?”

“I’m not doing anything life-threatening.”

“That’s debatable,” he said. He squeezed me harder. “Just come back in one piece with your brother by your side.”

“That’s the plan.” I leaned up to kiss his cheek. “See ya in a few.”

He repeated those five words before pulling away. 

Olivia and I switched places seamlessly. She went to Link, I went to Pryce. I sat on the couch next to him, leaning over to give him a hug. “Hey, it’ll get better,” I whispered into his ear. “Just you wait.” I planted a kiss on his forehead before I stood up. 

I met Olivia at the front door. “Alright, boys. We’ll be back before you know it.”

Olivia added, “Don’t have too much fun without us.”

°°°

Zion pulled into the employee entrance parking lot and parked. “Does anyone need a runthrough of the plan again?”

I shook my head. 

“Mine’s the easiest part,” Jun commented from the backseat. 

“My part’s pretty clear,” Olivia said. “Just remember that we’re not here to hurt anyone. This may be a video game, but there are actual real people in there. It’s a go-in-and-go-out mission, okay?”

“It's not like we actually know how to fight,” I countered. “We can’t really do much damage.”

“I can knock people against the walls as I run past them,” suggested Jun. 

Olivia sighed. “Good thing you’re coming in near the end.”

“Alright. Let’s just get this party started,” Zion said, unbuckling her seatbelt. She sat still for a moment before her features started to change before our eyes. Groaning in pain, her feminine features turned into the lightness of a middle-aged man. Long, dark hair was replaced by short-cropped blond. Her pale skin darkened to a tan. Every detail about her changed into something new, even the smallest of details: her clothes formed into a guard’s uniform, complete with a badge and name tag. Then she was complete - a whole new person. “Alright, Kota come with me. Liv, come in a few minutes after.” Her voice was no longer hers. Her sweet yet enchanting voice was now deep and gravely. 

Zion got out of the car as a man. 

Olivia put her hand on my shoulder before I moved to get out. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

“When have I been known to do anything stupid?”

“Always.”

“Fair point. I’ll try to play it smart.” I got out of the car then. 

Zion led me to the employee entrance and we entered the building together. 

_ Is everything going good so far?  _

It was an odd sensation, having Link in my head. Everyday, he gets stronger with his abilities, but the telepathic communication was something he picked up only recently. He can’t hold it for very long. 

_ We just got in the building _ , I answered.  _ Olivia should be coming in soon for her part. We just have to meander around and act like we know what we’re doing until then. _

_ No blips so far? _

_ No blips. _

_ Okay. I’ll check back up on you later.  _

_ Looking forward to it.  _

I rounded a corner with Zion at my side. At the end of the corridor, there was the entrance for the mental ward. We were almost there. The plan was on track. Now to wait for Olivia’s distraction…

The fire alarm went off, blaring out from the speakers. 

Perfect timing. 

Zion went through the door first and I followed afterwards. The door banged closed behind me. 

A nurse behind the receptions desk was just about to leave her station when she spotted us. “What are you two doing? You need to evacuate!”

“We were sent to help with the patients,” I answered quickly. It wasn’t entirely a lie. 

The nurse sighed. “Fine, whatever. It’s your life you’re bargaining with.” She hit a button on her desk and the door to the patients’ rooms buzzed and clicked as it unlocked. She quickly ran in the opposite direction to leave the building. 

I got to the door first. I swung it open and Zion entered before me. 

I didn’t expect the corridor to be empty, but I didn’t expect it to be this intense. Patients were milling about, doing whatever they pleased as the guards and nurses tried to get them under control. Some cried on the floor while another was pacing, slamming her body against the wall as she went. 

Zion tapped my shoulder and pointed to a small plaque on the wall next to a patient’s room. A name. All we had to do was find Lucas’ room and we might just find him there too. 

The two of us took a side of the hallway. I took the left and she took the right, and together we searched the nameplates to find the boy we were here for. 

I counted seven rooms until I found his. I called for Zion, but by the time she reached me, I had already opened the door and found the room empty of people. 

“He’s not here,” I told her. 

“They’ve corralled some of them at the end of the hall,” Zion said. “Maybe he’s with them.”

Zion led the charge to the end of the hall where, as she said, a group of patients were huddled together. My eyes searched the mass, but I couldn’t find him, not until he turned around and spotted us himself. His eyes lit up when he saw me making my way to him and he started to push through the patients to the front of the pack. 

One of the guards pushed him back. 

“Excuse me, we have orders to escort that kid from the building,” Zion said, walking up to the security guard. 

“Orders?” He repeated. “Orders from whom?” 

Zion hesitated on an answer. 

“Dr. Foster,” I butted in. He was the only doctor I knew here. 

“Dr. Foster? Isn’t he pain management?”

“I don’t know what he wants him for. All I know is that we have orders to bring him to Dr. Foster.”

The security guard took a few steps closer. “Can I see your credentials?”

Well, dang. Here we go.

Zion sized up to the guard. “My credentials come from my fist.”

I sighed. 

Zion punched the guard square in the jaw. He stumbled back, falling onto the hard floor. 

The other guards around us jumped into action, pulling their weapons out from their holsters and targeting the two of us. Sorry, Olivia. Violence it is. 

I extended my arm towards a guard and with the flick of my wrist, ice shot out from my fingertips and knocked the gun from his hands. 

“You know, I didn’t actually think that would work.”

Zion kicked a guard in the groin as I went for the other guards’ weapons. Soon, all of them were left weaponless, but just like a video game, they all got back up with their hands balled into fists as their defense. 

There were only three guards. 

We could take them. 

_ Lincoln, relay these instructions to Zion and Lucas. And please remind them, no killing. _

I told Lincoln what I wanted the others to do and I could only assume they received their instructions when they both looked to me and nodded. 

I sprung into action first, jumping onto the guard closest to me. He squirmed as he tried to wrestle me off, but I latched my legs around his torso and gripped his head with my hands. I sent a shock of frost through his skull. 

He collapsed to the ground, gripping his head. Groaning and moaning, he lay on the ground, rocking back and forth. 

I stood up from him, and backing away, I looked over to Zion who had knocked a guard out in a way I probably wouldn’t be happy with. 

Lucas had just finished tying up the last guard with the help of the other patients. 

He stood up, brushing his hands on his pants. “What’d you do to him?” He asked me as he pointed to the guard I had attacked. 

“Brainfreeze,” I answered simply. 

Lucas turned to Zion. “You didn’t have to punch him. There were more things to be said to convince him.”

Zion ignored him. “C’mon. We have to meet Liv in the hallway.” She started on her way down the hall. 

Lucas came over to me and gave me a big hug. “You remember now?” He asked. 

“A little. I believe you more than I remember you,” I answered sadly, squeezing him in return. “We’ve got mostly everyone we know on board - believing and remembering.”

“Good. We’ll have to work on the rest of them who don’t, but the most important thing to do is to get us out.”

“We’re counting on you to do that,” I said, making my way down the hall. 

Lucas jogged to catch up with me. “Me?”

“You’re the hacker you can get in and you’re the hacker you can get out.”

“I’m not entirely sure how that will work - hacking from the inside out.”

We went through the exit of the mental ward and caught up with Zion in the main hallway. 

“We’ll get you a laptop and then we’ll work to figure it out. I have confidence in you,” I told him. 

Olivia came running down the hallway and skidded to a stop when she reached us. “Is everyone ready to go? Call Jun in?”

“Wait,” I said, an idea popping into my head. “I can’t leave just yet.”

“Why not?” 

“Go without me.”

“No, why?”

“I have to destroy his files.”

Olivia barked a laugh. “No, you don’t. C’mon, we got him. Let’s go!”

“I have to destroy his files. They’ll come looking for him if they think a patient has escaped. They can’t know he was here in the first place.”

Lucas grabbed Olivia’s arm. “If you want to keep me, you have to destroy every trace of me.”

I took that as my cue. 

_ Lincoln, tell Jun to get Olivia, Zion, and Lucas out of here.  _

_ What about you? _

_ I’m staying behind.  _

_ What? Why? _

_ Just tell him to get them, okay? No time to explain. _

I blinked and when my eyes opened again, the three of them were gone, a slight breeze blowing my hair to the side and a trail floating in the air weaved through the hallway. 

I started down the hallway to the left. I had seen the blueprint of this building enough times to know exactly where I was going. 

I rounded various corners and walked down many halls, but I eventually found the file room. It was left unlocked so I waltz right in. I had no idea where to even start looking so I went to the first file cabinet I could find. Who in the heck still keeps printed files? 

I found a drawer designated for the mental rehabilitation ward and decided to start there. Organized by patient name, I went to the L section. 

“Put your hands above your head,” a voice from behind me ordered. “Slowly.”

Well, shit. 

I slowly raised my hands like I was instructed, but as I did so, my eyes caught a glimpse of Lucas’ file. 

I could take it and run. 

“Turn around,” he said from behind me.

Ever so slowly, I turned around to face whomever had caught me. 

_ Olivia explained the situation to me. Have you destroyed it yet?  _ Lincoln’s voice ran through my head. 

_ No.  _

I finally caught sight of the man in the doorway. He leaned heavily on his right leg, a gun pointed at me with his left. 

His eyes were…

Familiar.

_ No blips, right?  _

_ One blip. _

“Ashton,” I breathed. 

“Oh, so, you remember me now?” He asked, shuffling forward to close the door behind him - the gun still trained on me. “Last time we met here, you thought I was there to help you.”

“Well, now this time I know you’re not.”

Ashton chuckled darkly. “You know, I never wanted this. If only you would just forget.”

“You can’t just strip someone of their memories. They make us who we are. Without them, we’re not truly ourselves.”

“We know that. Why do you think we gave you new lives? New memories?”

“Because you like sick little games.”

Ashton rolled his eyes. “All we’re doing is testing, we -” He was cut off by something invisible to my eye. He gripped the side of his head, groaning in pain. It must’ve subsided though, as he shook his head and gained his composure back. He raised the gun once more. 

“How are you even caught up in this? Shouldn’t you be playing along with the rest of us, wiped of your identity?”

“Now, little mouse, I’m afraid I can’t answer that.”

“What can you answer then?”

“I can answer with this here gun, or you can give up this fickle plan to escape.”

“Is there really only those two options?”

“Look at me, little mouse. Do you really think I’m bluffing? I pull this trigger and that’s the end of you. I’ve done far worse things than shoot a friend.”

“A friend?” I scoffed. “A friend? Yeah, because I’m still your friend after you abandoned me and pointed a loaded gun at my face. You may have drug me from a car crash, but you still were the one who ran into us and even stuck me in the neck with some lethal injection.”

“Oh, now you’re just being overdramatic. Lethal? It was only a little concoction to wipe your memory again.”

A fire grew in my chest. “You’ve caused me so much pain. Not only in abandonment. But you forced Lincoln to the point where he wanted to die. To the extent of not wanting to say goodbye. To just leave without a warning. That’s how much pain you’ve caused him too. Everyone around you suffers.”

“Little mouse…”

“Stop calling me that!” I snapped. “I hate you.”

“You don’t mean that…”

“ _ I hate you _ .”

Ashton sighed heavily, taking a step back and reaffirmed his aim of the gun on me. “You know, it’s only ever been about the readings.” He pulled the trigger. 

I screamed and suddenly the world was in chaos. 

As I collapsed to my knees, the floor underneath me began to frost. Starting at my bare skin, it formed a circle, expanding and expanding until it licked the farthest corners of the rooms, creeping up the walls like ornate ivy. The file cabinets were encased with a thick outer shell of solid water. 

The world around me rocked and spun and twisted as I fell to the ground, the pain in my arm too much to bear. I landed with a muted thud and cried out in pain. 

Before my eyes decided it was time to rest, Lincoln busted through the door, ice flying off from the corners. He shoved Ashton against the wall. 


	39. Chapter 39

**031321 - 1815**

Everything finally seemed...right. I had my two siblings back. My memories were returning. We finally had time to be at peace. Nothing was going wrong...yet. I knew it was too good to be true - happiness always ends and darkness always returns, but right now, everything was at least a little bit okay. 

We were all congregated at Lincoln’s house again for one final dinner before we all got sick of each other. 

I sat at the table, my arm rested where the food would soon be. It was still sore and stung to the touch. Pain was such a weird concept to a girl trapped in a virtual reality. 

My ears perked up when they heard Pryce howling a laugh. I looked over at him. Sitting on the couch with Olivia, he was finally lively again. He became embarrassed over the attention his laugh brought to him and his cheeks flushed as he covered his mouth, still chuckling behind his hands. 

His dad hadn’t been brought back to him, but Olivia somehow showed him a light that he had a hard time finding himself: a hope for better things and a happiness for right now. 

Lincoln came up behind me, snaking his arms around my shoulders, careful of the wound on my arm. “Can you help me set the table?”

I nodded, looking up at him. “I’ll do the silverware if you do the plates.”

“Alright,” he smiled. He kissed my cheek before heading over to the cupboards. 

I heaved myself off my chair and followed after him. I opened the drawer next to the fridge and began counting out forks. 

“I wonder if you’ll have scars,” Link said.

“Scars? From a bullet wound, yeah, I’ll have one.”

“I mean, will you keep the scars? Once we get out, will you still have the scars from the Cozen, and the Naiads, and Ashton?” He pulled a plate from the cupboard. 

“If I remember correctly, the Creator said that whatever happens to us in here, will happen to us out there.”

“I guess that means you’ll have a lot of stories to tell.”

I put the silverware on the counter. “You’ll have a few too,” I told him, taking his hands into mine. They were still so ragged from the first time we met, when I first logged in and had no control over my abilities, when he took my hands and I damaged his. We were so different then. Our faces, our bodies, our lives. Us in general, we were different. 

“You remember that?”

“Of course I do. I remember most things that involve you.”

“I’m confused about most things in my life right now, but the only thing I’m certain of is you.”

I didn’t even try to contain my blush. “Aw, how sweet.”

“You know, this is the most spontaneous thing I’ve ever done in my life. So spontaneous I don’t even have a ring.”

“A ring? Why would you need a ring?”

Lincoln got down on one knee. 

I could’ve sworn there was a collective gasp just as one left my own lips.

Oh my. 

“Marie, would you do me the greatest honor and marry me?”

Oh my god.   



	40. Chapter 40

**050122 - 1303**

Lucas had moved into Olivia's apartment, taking my bedroom when I left. Today, though, he had been furiously typing on his computer for the past few hours and frankly, it was driving me crazy. But Olivia was the first one to crack. She's the one who had to live with it everyday. 

"Can you just please take a break for a minute?"

"Well, I'm  _ sorry _ it's been a year since you broke me out of the asylum and I haven't found a way to get us out yet."

"Lucas, why don't you take a nap, okay?" I suggested. "Your brain probably needs some rest and then you can get on it again." I wanted out as badly as he did, but he couldn’t overwork himself. That wouldn’t help us at all. 

Lucas sighed. 

He resumed his typing. 

I stood up from the couch and went over to him, putting my hand on the top of the laptop. "Just for an hour."

He grunted. 

"Thirty minutes."

He groaned profusely, throwing himself back from the computer. "Fine."

"Good, now I'm going to do some shopping. You go rest. Olivia will wake you up in an hour." 

He nodded. 

"See you tomorrow." I kissed him on the head. 

He mumbled the words in response, his eyes already lost in the screen. He started typing again once I walked away. 

"I'll make sure to turn the computer off," Olivia said as she hugged me. 

"Good luck with that." 

"You have good luck with telling Link the news."

I bid her a goodbye and then headed out of the apartment complex. It had been awhile since I had walked the path from the apartment to the Plaza, but I still knew it by heart. 

Soon enough, I reached my destination and soaked in the usual spectacle of busy shoppers and the same old orange glow from the Chamber. 

I only needed a few clothing items today, maybe a few groceries, but nothing extensive. That meant I could walk the purchases home without my arms breaking. 

I bought the few shirts I came to get and I was busy feeling some plums when someone tapped me on the shoulder. 

I turned to see the friendly face of Ezrah Foster smiling greatly at me. "I heard you decided to take on the role of head librarian."

I smiled. "Yeah, it took me a while to finally make the decision, but I'm happy with it. Nervous, but happy."

"I think it's great," he said. "Mr. Maxon would be proud of the young lady you've become."

"Thank you! The grand reopening is next Sunday if you want to come."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he laughed before patting me on the shoulder. "It was nice seeing you again."

"You have a good day."

Suddenly, the sky was no longer a stark blue. It darkened, fading into a harsh shade of crimson. With a loud whoosh, a beam of light struck up into the sky from the middle of the Chamber, illuminating the clouds as they pulled close to one another. The beam of light disappeared abruptly as the Chamber began to buzz with activity, sparks flying even around the outside of the sphere. A sliver of the sky was lit up from the Chamber’s overexcitement. In that little section of light, three words scrolled across the sky. 

WELCOME BACK, GAMERS

I had no time to comprehend the statement before I collapsed to the ground, cradling my head as everything came flooding back. Pictures, memories of times now past flashed before my eyes in mere seconds. 

But as quickly as it came, it was gone. 

When I opened my eyes, the sky was blue again with no sign of the Chamber ever being active more than normal. I looked around me. Everyone was on the ground though, some in the various and uncomfortable positions they landed in and others were already halfway off the ground. 

No one spoke for the longest time. We only stared at one another, afraid to speak, afraid to move. If we did, would our memories be taken again?

I was the first to stand up completely. 

I needed to find Lincoln. Or Wicked. Or Thomas. Whatever his name was, I needed to find him.

°°°

I busted through the front door, calling his name - all three of them. I called for him verbally and I called for him mentally, but I got no answer for either method. 

He had to know I was here. He had to know I was coming. He always does. But where was he?

He wasn’t in the kitchen or the living room so I headed back to our bedroom. He wasn’t there either. I checked the bathroom - nada. 

I leaned against the footboard of the bed, my body no longer strong enough to hold my weight. 

I had my memories back. I could remember everything. From the moment I stepped into this game and all the moments after and all of those before Heroes Unite was even an idea. 

I had my original identity back. 

But which identity was the real me? Marie Dressler or Dakota Clarke? Which life would I say is my past? Or are they both the same?

There was so much information in my head now. So many stories, so many events...it was hard to keep track of it all. 

But what was I to do about the revelation I had this morning?

Wait. 

This morning. 

Oh my god. 

“Marie?”

I whipped around at the sound of my name, and there he stood in the doorway, his forehead creased in confusion but his eyes shimmering with clarity. 

I ran over to him, engulfing him a hug. His arms wrapped tightly around my frame, he spun me around and the room blurred from my vision until it was only him, only us. Finally, things were becoming right. 

He slowed to a stop, gently setting me on the ground. 

“Does that mean I call you Thomas now? Or is Lincoln still you?”

He chuckled. “I am Thomas, but Lincoln is still me.”

“I’ll take that as I can call you whatever I want.”

He kissed me sweetly and the world faded away again. No more problems for now. Only bliss. 

It was cut way too short though as he pulled away. 

And then it hit me again. 

I backed away, clutching my stomach. “Oh my god, how is that possible?” I mumbled to myself. 

Thomas followed me as I backed up until I hit the bed, forcing myself to sit down. He rested his hand on my shoulder. “How is what possible? What’s wrong?”

I couldn’t say it, not even in my head. It was so absurd, so insane, maybe even more so than the other things that have taken place since I logged into this game. 

How would this affect me ingame?

How would this affect me out of the game?

How would that work?

“Marie, how would what work?”

I looked up, finding his eyes. Tears forced their way out of my eyes, and as I answered him, I laughed at the preposterousness of the statement, “I’m pregnant.”


	41. Epilogue

**042720 - 0936**

Ashton had gotten an anonymous text when he woke up that morning. Someone wanted to meet up with him. He had brushed it off, assuming it was the wrong number. He didn’t even bother answering the text. 

But when he received a second message, Ashton knew something was up. 

This text included his name. 

Not just his first, but his last name as well.

Ashton responded, asking who was texting him. 

A friend.

That was the answer. 

Ashton tried not to be bothered by the response and continued on with his morning. He ate breakfast, showered, and got ready for work. He texted Marie and they chatted while Ashton did his best to ignore the strange messages he got earlier. 

When Ashton went to the front door to head out for work, he was greeted with a burly man in a black suit. 

And as the man drug Ashton by the ear to a black SUV and stuffed him in the backseat, he thought he was going to be taken to some rundown warehouse and assassinated. 

He never imagined he would have ended up in this situation. 

"No," he stated firmly, his face contorting in disgust. "I won't do it." He waved his hand in dismissal and turned away to leave the spotless office for good. 

"Ashton." She took his arm, pulling him back to face her. "You have to do this."

"I can't do it," Ashton replied, the words cracking in his throat. "I can't hurt her on purpose. I can't. I won't." Tears pricked his eyes, threatening to overwhelm him at the thought of doing such a vile thing, but he forced himself to stay strong. 

She glared at him with such force and power he debated cowering in the corner. "You have to. It's the only way to get her to play."

"There has to be another way!" Ashton nearly screamed, but he held himself back. He would've screamed forever if he had the choice. "I'm not comfortable doing this."

"Ashton," she said, calmer this time. "The plan is foolproof. If you follow the instructions, it'll work. I know her. It'll work."

"I don't know," he replied, shaking his head. "It just doesn't feel right."

"She has to go in!" She snapped. Looking away briefly, she took deep breaths to compose herself. She turned back to him with the same amount of professionalism as before. "This has to be done, Ashton. You have to break her heart. You have to give her the game that you will buy. And she has to, under any circumstances, go into the game. Do you understand the words I am speaking?"

He nodded. Numb at the thought of the task before him. "What's so important about her anyway?" He croaked. She was very important to him. He'd die for her a thousand times over, but why would this woman, whom he barely knew, want her to play a video game so badly?

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

Ashton gulped, hard. His heart sunk to the floor. Everything he had to do was already haunting him. "I don't know if I can do this..."

"And why not?"

"Because..." He took in a deep breath. He hadn't even told her yet. But here he was, going to say it to someone he didn't truly know. "I love her," he confessed. 

She paused at the words, running them over in her head. He was truly genuine. That took guts to admit. But it also changed the plan. She took a seat behind her desk and poured herself a drink. "If you love her so much, you would do anything to make her happy. To give her anything she needs. Am I wrong?"

He didn't hesitate. "No."

"Then trust me when I say that that fact alone gives you even more of a reason to do this," she stated. She paused to take a drink. She set the glass on the desk. "It'll help her. She needs it. And if you plan on providing her with everything she needs..."

She needn't say more. "I'll do it," he said. 

She grinned. "Good."

He nodded once firmly and turned to leave, but she stopped him. 

"Ashton, I hate to be the one to say this," she began. "But you must never tell her that this was set up."

He opened his mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come out quite right. "That means..."

"That means you can never be with her. Unless she finds it in her heart to forgive you for the things you are going to do. Only then can her heart ever be yours."

He sucked in a shaky breath as he nodded. He didn't want to speak of it anymore. "I will plan a party tonight. I will do it then."

"Perfect. I'll make sure she goes."

END OF BOOK ONE


	42. Playlists

**Heroes Unite Playlist**

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2f9Kmiz8AqKL8koXP6MzBp?si=oAEI25JFQ3-XxjqwYQbdjw)

[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL7axIOP9oZ7NMKs5D2zgZmPjVKJAHDdE8)

**Characters' Playlists**

[Marie's Playlist on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4kZPZNh5R7eak2pVNAe7lD?si=7ee64-9wSZCztQds0yDDGw)

[Thomas' Playlist on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6qnxT3dCOiTDG2pjqBUJFk?si=aSOD7-k-RjOX-pgIuL9NIg)

[Alex's Playlist on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5pPqFSXAj5Hw6TDc3y5CIT?si=LLuhafGQQWmlWhBMFIkPTw)

[Dylan's Playlist on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7IoXbLulvwhuwsP1HKLDer?si=jq27orEHTJGY-ptHhE3GxA)

[Kaya's Playlist on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5PsJgbVJflIadAoZM9pQd8?si=h6nfwZ_1TS-0DEJzN5IXgA)

[Ki Hong's Playlist on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4omMM7Dwk9ZaJAFbbYMZpP?si=HmYpP6STSqW8D0bElWHI1A)

[Will's Playlist on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/72oCSv60AaBKkceNaxI2Ua?si=k_1RFK_rQJaOeuzsIZTFYw)

[Lucas' Playlist on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0ZLpj94sQfpQUJOtgY2BqF?si=gFOObkMsRu6-JT3Jd3_mgQ)

[Ashton's Playlist on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3TTaUNHthDOHohBByUlFiA?si=ODMTioLfQxmlFPUsndok-w)

As of right now, most of the playlists are only on Spotify. Lemme know if you're interested in having them on YouTube or another website! I'm willing to put in the work if you're interested in listening to them and don't have access to Spotify. Thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
